Mere Mortals
by pinkpearl89
Summary: Sequel to Unforgettable-Leaving Hogwarts means leaving a lot of safety and structure behind. Watch the Marauders cope with the reality of life out from under Dumbledore's wing. What happens when our heroes realize they are merely mortal?
1. Umm, Now what?

Hello everyone!

So this is chapter 1 of the sequel to _Unforgettable_. I'm not sure about the name yet, I'm definitely open to more suggestions and your opinions on it. I picked up right where _Unforgettable_ left off, and naturally inspiration struck just as I was supposed to be studying for a midterm. So please review so that I can have something to look forward to after my exam :D

**Disclaimer: This is a blanket disclaimer for the entire story. I am not, nor will I ever be, JKRowling or the owner of the Harry Potter universe.**

I hope you like it!

hhhhhhhhhhh

I breathed and looked around the large room. It was _my_ room, in a way, since all the golden hangings were familiar to me now. Things like the heavy brocade silk of the bedspread and the intricacy of the furniture weren't as overwhelming as they had been.

And I might even be able to find this room myself tonight, if I try hard enough.

I looked up into James's eyes and smiled.

"Welcome home, beautiful," he murmured softly, still unwilling to let me out of his hold.

Well, to be perfectly honest, I had no interest in him letting me go either. I snuggled in closer to his chest.

"I love you, James."

"Mmmm…" he mumbled before his lips met mine.

A moment later I eased away and buried my head in his chest again.

"Hey Lily?" He started.

"Yes, James?"

"Well, we just finished seven years of predetermined magical training…so…what exactly are we going to do now?" He asked.

I sighed. "I have _no_ idea."

hhhhhhhhhhhh

"Alright, you three," Mum said, staring us down. We all sat in a row at the breakfast table, glancing warily between her and the colorful leaflets she held in her hands.

"Now, I'm _very_ upset that this was not brought up at Hogwarts by your professors—I'll be writing to Dumbledore about that, believe you me—but, since it hasn't been done, I'm doing it myself."

We had taken to glancing at each other warily.

"These are leaflets on just some of the many possible magical careers available to you. I want you to look at them all carefully and try to come up with some ideas for what you plan to do with your futures."

At this point, it was a mistake to glance at each other warily because we forgot to pay attention and didn't realize that we were supposed to move.

"Now!" Mum emphasized when we stayed glued to our seats. It had the immediate effect of making us all jump a foot into the air to retrieve a leaflet.

She left us to our own devices then, walking out of the room with mutterings about sending a letter off to Dumbledore straight away.

I looked down at the sheet in my hand, wondering what I had grabbed in that moment of mayhem.

_Pus or Practical? Lead the Way in Pioneer Research on the many possible uses of Bubotuber Pus!_

Ugh…no.

I lit it on fire. It's only right. No one that I care about is going to spend their life doing research on pus.

"Hey, look at this," Lily said, gushing in a most un-Lily-like manner as she lifted her leaflet to show us a picture of a mediwitch and a baby. "Maternity healers. Imagine holding babies all day long!"

Sirius made a face at the baby, pulling up his own leaflet instead.

"No way! They'd be crying all day long, Lils they just got squeezed through a tiny little hole for Merlin's sake. But check this one, muggle research, they're looking for people to get really involved with all the new muggle inventions coming out with circuitry and wires! There's a million of them! They're popping out all kinds of things…"

I tuned out and tried to look for another leaflet. Hopefully one that would actually be a good prospect this time. Bubotuber pus, honestly…

hhhhhhhhhhhh

I woke to find my bed empty.

Well, I suppose it was _her_ bed.

But the point was, a certain redhead was missing. I can't say that I was altogether pleased with this finding. It had happened a few times in the past two weeks. Lily and Sirius were getting up early to go to informational meetings and even a tour of St. Mungo's, as she was really getting serious about the Maternity Healer idea.

I told her that if she wanted a baby so badly, I'd be happy to give her one.

As you can imagine, that only earned me a slap upside the head.

I yawned and stretched a little too far, falling out of bed and landing in a heap on the floor. Not the best idea, by the way. There might be a rug on the floor, but it was all marble underneath. I pulled myself upright and went into the loo to wash and change. Then I wandered down to the kitchens for breakfast.

"Hey, Mag," I called as I walked through the door, "How's your morning?"

Mag gave me a big smile. "Not too bad so far, dear. Are you going to be joining Sirius and Lily for breakfast?"

"They're still here?"

"Yep!" She called over the din of several ovens working at once. The kitchen was mayhem with cooks at several stoves and a handful of houseelves running around with serving dishes.

"Um..well, I suppose so, yeah."

"Well, go get a seat, then. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Right, thanks," I called, changing my plans from nabbing a quick bite to actually sitting down at the table. I walked across to the other door and went into the breakfast room, where I found Sirius and Lily talking over another leaflet. They had been doing that a lot, lately.

It made me feel like an idiot for not having any exciting prospects to discuss.

"James!" Lily called, pulling out the chair next to her, "Sweetheart, come look at this. The Ministry's having a job fair today, and you're coming with us."

"Yeah, mate, you have to come," Sirius added, "And not just because your Mum made them do it."

I laughed. "Mum made them do it?"

"Well, apparently she wrote to Dumbledore, who wrote to the Ministry—"

"_And_ she bugged Dad about it until he agreed to work on it," Sirius said with a grin. "So if you don't show, they might disinherit you."

"Well," I grinned, grabbing a bagel and thanking Winnie quickly, "If they're going to disinherit me for _that_, it's a good thing they don't know about anything else I've done…"

Sirius matched my mischievous grin and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to bring anything?" I asked, slinging an arm around her and scanning the leaflet over her shoulder.

"Nope," Sirius answered. "The Ministry already has our transcripts, so we just go put our names down for anything we're interested in."

"Sounds good to me," I answered, grabbing an apple from the fruit tower that Zinky brought out from the kitchen.

hhhhhhhhhhh

The job fair was too big for the room they put it in.

We shoved our way through old classmates for three hours, trying to find the booths for either St. Mungo's or the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. The dinky map that Lily grabbed at the entrance seemed to be all wrong, and we hadn't found either booth when another one caught my eye.

It was flashing purple and gold, and I recognized a few of the people who were wearing khaki uniform robes and passing out flyers. I wandered in that direction, leaving Lily and Sirius to their own devices for a moment.

"Davies?" I called, waving to my old quidditch captain, "You're working in the Auror Department?"

"Potter!" he boomed over the crowd as I got closer, "Yeah, been three years now. Come here, let me get you a flyer."

I pushed through the last few people and came up against the edge of the booth, looking at all the flashing posters they had plastered to their walls.

"So what about that flyer?" I called to Davies, who had already been distracted by the blonde witch beside him. Can't say I'm surprised, he always did have a weakness for blondes.

By the time I finally got the flyer, Sirius and Lily were sidling up next to me with flyers of their own.

"Auror training?" Sirius asked.

"Yep," I answered in monotone watching Lily's face. She seemed to be torn. Sirius noticed, then started searching for a pen to put his name down, presumably to give me and Lily a moment to talk.

"Auror training?" she asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Why?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I want to be able to protect you. To fight Voldemort and anyone else that wants to hurt you in any way."

She was still battling inside, I could tell. It was written all over her face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked after a minute or so of prolonged silence.

"I'm trying to decide between the complete inappropriateness of kissing you right now and crying over the fact that you're going to be putting yourself in danger."

I pretended to think it over for a moment. "I'm not opposed to the snogging idea."

She giggled, then took my hand and sighed. "Can't you pick something else? Something less…"

"Noble?" I supplied, "Charitable? Dangerous?"

She nodded.

It was my turn to sigh. I had no idea what I wanted to do with myself half and hour ago, but now it was set in stone. I _couldn't_ do anything else.

"I'm sorry, Lily. No."

She nodded and took a deep breath, her mouth set in an unhappy but resigned line.

"I thought as much. It was worth a try, though."

hhhhhhhhhhh

"Absolutely not, James," Mum said briskly, cutting into her steak a little too forcefully.

"But Mum—"

"I said _no_."

"Mum, it's not really your—"

"James," Dad interjected, reaching put a hand to stop Mum from stabbing a hole through her new, goblin-made china, "You can't just spring something like this on your mother. You've given no indication before today that you had any interest in Auror training or the Dark Arts—"

"Well, I didn't have any interest in Auror training before today," I said, trying to get them to see that this was what I really wanted. "But I've always been interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I could even produce a fully-fledged patronus by fourth year!"

"Well, that's admirable, James," Mum said, clearly not convinced or even listening to anything I was saying, "But no one was doubting your skills. We simply refuse to allow you to—"

"Wait now, Rose," Dad said, a little more reasonably, "You can't simply not allow it. He's of age and can legally make this decision for himself—"

"Yes! Thank you, Dad!"

"_But_," he said, qualifying his agreement, "You have to look at a few other career options. I'll not have you blinding yourself, no matter how strongly you feel about this idea, James."

I nodded, happy to agree but knowing that I wouldn't seriously consider anything else. I could keep up appearances for the sake of their sanity, though.

Mum harrumphed and went back to punishing her steak.

hhhhhhhhhhhh

I was staring.

I mean, all-out, completely uncontrolled _gawking_ at the goddess that stood before me.

I might have been trying to talk, I don't know. All I really know was that she was standing there in her new nightgown, which honest to Merlin was lingerie, and that I wanted her so badly right then that I didn't even trust myself to move.

I had been lying in bed, listening to her wash up in the loo and waiting so that I could wrap her in my arms and fall asleep. Then finally the water shut off and there she was, all soft curves and supple skin and green lace that barely covered her gloriously round bum.

I rolled over as quickly as I could, hoping she hadn't noticed the tent that had suddenly appeared in the bed sheets. She wandered over to her vanity and started running a brush through her wet, tangled locks, and I nearly died of desire. And when she finally climbed into bed, she felt the need to ignore all the extra space and press herself right up against me.

I groaned and clenched my fists in an effort to stop myself kissing her, which would most definitely lead to uncontrolled snogging, which would most definitely lead to things that she would regret in the morning.

"James?" She asked with mock-innocence. Damn it. I knew she was playing with my head. "Are you alright?"

I nearly jumped out of bed when she caressed my arm.

"Cold shower," I grunted as I got up and headed toward the loo myself.

This is going to be torture.

I'm going to have to find a way to get that girl to be mine soon.

hhhhhhhhhhh

"Any sign of life, Padfoot?"

His mouth just gaped open and closed in response, as it had been for the past five minutes.

I sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

He shook his head in what looked like an attempt to shake off the stupor.

"You—Evans—propose—"

"Way to put it eloquently, Padfoot," I muttered, shooting another silencing charm at the door, just in case.

Sirius breathed, then when he looked at me again I knew his verbal skills were back.

"Look, I know you love her, but what made you want to _propose_? I mean, you're only seventeen!"

"She'll be eighteen in a month," I hedged.

"Oh, bullocks, James! Why are you proposing?"

I turned red.

Sirius took a deep breath. That's the thing about Sirius, he always hears more from what you don't say than from what you do.

"Look, mate," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Wanting to shag a girl isn't a good enough reason to get married—"

"That's not it! Well, it is, kind of…but that's not all of it. It's just, I want it to be official, you know? That she's mine and no one else's."

"I don't know how it could be any more official than it already is, Prongs."

I shrugged. "Still."

"Well, you know I'll help with the planning, mate, what did you have in mind?"

"I have to get a ring, first, which means I need someone to go with and help pick it out—"

"Whoa, stop right there, I don't do jewelry."

I laughed. "I figured, but I need you to distract Lily so that I can get Alice to meet me and go shopping for one."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright then, that I can do."

"Good."

hhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Rings and Other Full Circles

Hello everyone :D

So, this is chapter 2. It's a bit of a gushier chapter, so I hope you all like mindless fluff. And just in forewarning, there is some Sirius POV, so don't get confused. I tried to make it as clear as possible in the first few sentences. This story will be different from Unforgettable in that all four boys will be regularly contributing, instead of just James and Lily.

A huge thank you goes out to all my reviewers, who are awesome! I got a record number of reviews for the last chapter (I mean record for me, for other people it's a really low number, but I'll take what I can get). So, I want to give a huge thank you to _aliceinwonderland2000, Rider Arya Svitkona, shroomyeyes, missivypotter, titleismisspelled_ (who helpfully pointed out that the title was misspelled, thanks :D), _Your yellow flower, lilyjames4ever, sarahrules336, jeunefille, EnglishGrlVerity, SnarkySidekick, Lily Witchcraft, harrypotter713, SecretlyAGryffindor, PottedLilies_ (who somehow figured out a way to give me three reviews on this chapter and the idea for the new title, thanks Kayla!), and _joesbaby14_. Thank you all so much!

And a million thank-you's to everyone who added me to their favorites/alerts!

Also, I just remembered that I wanted to say thanks you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of _Unforgettable_. I got a lot of unsigned reviews, so I couldn't say thanks in person (so to speak) so thank you!

Here it is! Please review! They're so exciting :D

hhhhhhhhhhh

"OOOHHHH!"

Okay, honestly?

I mean, really, I'm glad Lily's not a squealer.

Poor Frank Longbottom, though.

"You're really going to propose?"

I nodded. "Honestly, why is this such a surprise to everyone? I've been telling you all that I was going to marry her since first year."

Alice shook her head. "This is _different_, James. Now we actually believe you. But you _have_ to put that in your proposal, or your wedding vows, or maybe both, yes, definitely put it in both…"

"Erm, put what in both? That no one believed me?"

"No, James, that you've been saying you would marry her since first year," she explained as though talking to a five year old. Really, she didn't have to be that condescending about it.

"Ah. Right, well, I know I sort of showed up out of the blue, but Sirius has made a whole lot of effort to distract Lily so that I could get your help with the ring—"

"OH MERLIN! We're going shopping for a RING?"

"Er…yes? I was hoping, you know, if you're not busy—"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the nearest fireplace.

"Minnie?" She called to a house elf on the way, "Clear my day, please. Apologize to everyone, but something of the utmost importance has come up."

"Yes, Miss Alice," the little house elf said, "Minnie will be most happy to do as Miss Alice says."

"Thanks, Minnie!" She called, already halfway around a corner and pulling me behind her. We stopped a few minutes later in front of a fireplace, and she pulled a vase off the mantle.

"Can't we just apparate, Alice?" I asked amusedly.

"Oh, er, right. I forgot."

I laughed. "Right, well, take my hand then."

Her hands instantly went to her hips. "I didn't forget how to _apparate_, Potter, I just forgot about it in the excitement of the moment…"

"Well, either way," I asked, hoping she wouldn't explode into squeals or anything else once we got to the store, "On three then?"

She nodded.

"One, two, _three_!"

And a second later, we were inside the designated apparition area of the jewelry shop.

Correction, _I_ was in the designated apparition area of the jewelry shop. I can only assume that Alice went to Diagon Alley. After all, it's not like I told her where we were going.

"Merlin's bloody torn pants," I muttered as I twirled on the spot.

hhhhhhhhhhh

It took me an hour to find Alice in Diagon Alley. For such a small girl, she sure moves fast. Somehow, she was already past the ice cream parlor when I found her. I don't understand why everyone always assumes Diagon Alley when you say you want to go shopping. I mean, there're plenty of wizarding shops in the rest of London as well.

By the time we got back to The Shimmer Shoppe, where I had intended to go in the first place, it was nearly eleven. Sirius had only guaranteed a busy Lily until two in the afternoon. At the time, I thought that would be more than enough to get her a ring.

But now that Alice is being Alice…well, we might be here all day.

"Good Morning," said a very pompous looking man in a shocking turquoise suit. "How can I help you?"

"Erm," I said stupidly, still staring at the color of his ridiculous suit.

Alice jumped in to save me. "We need to see engagement rings."

"Ah, yes, right this way."

We followed him around to another case, where diamonds glittered and reflected off each other. I looked at them all, but none of them really caught my eye. Alice seemed to agree, as her excited squeals had lessened somewhat.

"Do you have anything less…gaudy?" I asked, thinking that Lily would never wear any of these big, obtrusive rings.

"Ah, you have a woman with more subtle tastes," the man said in a slightly disappointed way. The rings in this case must be the most expensive.

"Yes, well, elegant and sophisticated, really. And her hand is quite dainty…"

"Yes, yes," he told me, glancing at Alice and leading us to another case. "I believe you might find what you're looking for here."

I heard a squeal before I even had a chance to look myself.

"Oooh! Yes, these are the ones!" Alice said, looking hungrily into the case.

I looked myself for a moment before I saw it. It was hiding in a corner. I suppose that's because the diamond wasn't quite as large as the others, but that was okay with me. This is the one Lily would want, I can tell. It's softly intricate, but simple at the same time. And it was framed by small chips of ruby that brought out the fire of the diamond.

It was perfect.

"That one," I told the man, pointing. I could tell that he was disappointed in my choice again. But I don't care what he wants to sell. I only care about what I'm going to give Lily.

"Ah, yes," he said, masking the disappointment well as he pulled it out of the case, "Fine choice, fine choice. Round cut, two carat, surrounded by glazed phoenix fire and set in white gold. Excellent craftsmanship," at this point he extended the ring to Alice to try on. She waved it away and turned to me.

"It's perfect," she affirmed.

"I know."

The man gave it to me to look at, and I just stared at it for a moment, weighing it in the palm of my hand.

I see myself giving her this ring. Absolutely.

More importantly, I can already see it on her hand.

"I'll take it," I all but whispered to him, handing it back so that he could box it up.

"Ah, very well, then," he said, pulling a black satin box from under the counter and very professionally setting the ring into the cushion. It was brilliant against the backdrop of black satin, and I was following him, almost numbly, to the sales ledgers.

When we walked out of the store my pocket was six thousand galleons lighter—figuratively, of course, I don't walk around with that kind of money in my pocket—but my mind was whirling with Alice's constant jabbering about what I would say during the proposal.

"Okay, so the part about wanting to marry her when we were first years is definitely going in, you can't leave that out…"

I shook my head. "Do you really think she'll want to be reminded of that, Alice? I mean, she spent six of those seven years trying to get me to hate her."

"Well, consciously, yes. But subconsciously, I'm sure she was just testing your love. So say it anyway."

"Erm, alright."

She kept talking for a while before I looked at the time and realized that I had to get back before Lily saw that I was missing.

"Oh, alright," Alice said, deflating a bit when I told her I had to leave. "Well, have a safe trip back, then."

I surveyed her sad form for a minute.

"Why don't you come?" I asked, almost against my better judgment. But I do want to cheer her up. "I'm sure Lily is dying to see you."

She bounced up from the chair. "Okay!"

hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

We dragged Remus and Peter back with us, but, from the looks of it, they didn't really mind being dragged. After all, there are only so many muggle plays you can go to without the promise of a feast at the Potter Mansion as incentive.

I pushed Lily lightly into a chair and strained my ears for the sound of James apparating, but I didn't hear anything. He better be back soon.

I mean, he's my best mate and all, but I don't fancy being on the receiving end of a Lily Evans temper if she thinks I've lost her beau.

Unfortunately, when I looked at her again she was staring me down with her arms crossed.

"Did you even hear a word I just said, Sirius Black?"

Erm, should I admit to the no?

"I said," she continued, not waiting for my answer, "Why did you push me into the chair?"

Oh, that's easy.

"I wanted to make sure you got your favorite chair before Moony accidentally took it. He's liable to fall into the first chair he sees, you know."

Lily and Remus both snorted.

"Nice save, Padfoot," Remus called from the other end of the room.

Where he had, in fact, fallen into the first chair. The rest of us had already made our way to the other end of the drawing room.

"Why don't you come over here, Moony? Join your family!" I called across to him, daring him to contradict my words and actually bother to get up.

He sighed. "Well, if you insist."

There was a loud crack, and suddenly he was on Lily's lap.

"Sorry! Sorry," he said, hurriedly getting off her lap and clumsily trying to straighten her clothes.

"Good grief, man, she's not a china doll."

"Well, if you hadn't got me thinking about the chair she was sitting in…"

Lily laughed at us as she glanced around the room. "Where's—"

"I'm home!"

"Perfect timing, Prongs," Peter said, "As always."

"Yep, your girl was just starting to miss you," I teased. She blushed a little.

Ha! I knew I could make any girl blush.

But then James came over and kissed her, in front of all of us blokes and Alice—Merlin knows how the little energy-ball got there—and Lily turned a deep scarlet.

Damn it, he's still got it better than me.

Well, I'll get some other girl to blush scarlet. Maybe I'll owl McKinnon to come spend some time with us.

"I brought you a present," James said, and for a moment I thought he was going to do it right then. But then he just pulled Alice up from behind him.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily gushed, jumping at Alice and squeezing her tightly. Oh, this is going to be a long day.

Actually, maybe this is ideal. Lily will be busy with Alice talking about…well, whatever it is that girls talk about…and then we can have James to talk to for a bit.

Good plan, Prongs. I knew you weren't a Marauder for nothing.

hhhhhhhhhhh

"So," I started as we sat down in a sitting room that was far from the girls and any potential eavesdropping, "Did you get it?"

James laughed. "Of course I did. But honestly, taking Alice along only made things more confusing."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first off," he started to explain, "I think I might have lost some of my hearing in the higher decibels. Second, she got lost. And third, she started going off about all the things that I should say in my wedding vows!"

I laughed at him, as he was getting increasingly exasperated as he went along.

"I thought the wedding vows were already set. Doesn't everyone say the same thing?" Remus called, taking his attention off his pillow fight with Peter and earning a pillow to the head for the lapse.

"I thought so too!" James wailed. I was really laughing now. "But Alice was going on and on about how I should say this and that, and how I should say that I've been in love with her since we were eleven, and—"

"Whoa, what?" I cut in. There is no way that I'm letting Alice tell James that he has to embarrass himself that way. "That's not something that you're obliged to announce in public, Prongs. Tell her to go shove it."

"I'm not telling Lily—"

"I meant Alice. Tell _Alice_ to go shove it."

"Oh, right, well…maybe not in those exact words…" James trailed off, looking out the glass French doors.

"You could say it if you want to, Prongs," Remus said, hoarding all the pillows so that Peter couldn't hit him again. "I mean, everyone's watched you chase her for years anyway."

He lost track of Peter levitating one of the pillows and it wacked him again.

"Hey!" Remus called, indignant, "We said no magic!"

"Erm, well, that was when I thought it would help me win," Peter offered feebly.

I laughed as Remus lunged at him and tackled him to the floor.

Ah, Peter, when will you learn?

"Well, mate," I said, still laughing as I turned my attention back to James, "I suppose it is your choice. Moony's right, anyway, people know how long you've been chasing her."

James sighed, looking a little pensive.

Huh.

It is kind of odd to really realize that when I see him upset now, I know what he needs is Lily.

It used to be me.

It still is, sometimes, but most of the time, all he really needs is her.

I don't entirely mind, because if he wanted to talk about stuff then I would have to talk about stuff. And I don't really want to think about my family, much less talk about them. But the change just hit me now.

And if Lily was here right now, she would know what to do or say to change his mood.

"You're ready, mate."

He turned his head toward me.

"Ready for what?"  
"The old ball and chain," I grinned. "You're definitely ready."

hhhhhhhhh

"What! Is! THIS!"

I groaned and rolled over.

"What's wrong, Lils?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"THIS!" She shrieked, smacking me upside the head with something that felt a lot like paper.

I rolled onto my back and took the paper from her hand. It turned out to be the daily prophet.

With a big picture of me and Alice on the front page.

In the jewelry shop.

With big smiles on our faces.

And, worst of all, a gigantic title that read _Two of the Wizarding World's Finest Families United: James Potter and Alice Prewett engaged!_

Shit.

"Erm…er…" I stuttered, not able to think of anything to say that wouldn't blow the surprise.

"Lily?" Sirius called from the other side of the door, "Is everything okay in there?"

"No," Lily yelled, striding quickly to the door and throwing it open to reveal a rather worried looking Sirius. "No! It's not okay! My boyfriend is apparently engaged to my best friend, and all of wizarding Britain is celebrating the wonderful match!"

Now Sirius just looked confused. She waved the Prophet in his face.

Comprehension dawned.

"Oh! Is that what all the fuss is about, Miss Lily?" Sirius asked with a smile. I have to admit, he is ridiculously good at taking control of situations. "And James didn't fess up, did he? Well, I suppose I'll have to be the one to ruin the surprise—"

"Padfoot!" I yelled. I take back all prior compliments about his ability to make up stories. He can't honestly be thinking about telling her, can he?

"You see, Miss Lily," he started, throwing me a very subtle wink so that I would calm down, "James asked for Alice's help to pick out your birthday present."

Well, I suppose that's true enough.

"I guess the reporters got the wrong idea," he added when Lily looked like she hadn't processed this yet.

She was taking very short breaths, and I could actually see her whole frame move up and down with each breath. Her cheeks were still flushed bright red, and her head was ricocheting between Sirius and me as her hands curled into fists at her side.

I was worried.

"Lily? Love?" I asked, afraid she would launch herself at me any moment and attempt to hex me into oblivion. "Are you alright?"

She didn't answer. She just took off down the hall.

I chased her out into the garden, where she finally decided to turn and let me have it. I was only slightly comforted to see that she had no wand.

"Lily, you know there's nothing going on between me and Alice—"

"The wizarding world's finest families, James," she whispered, her hands balling into fists again.

"Oh," I whispered back, understanding. She knew there was nothing between Alice and me, of course she had known it at first glance. It was the title that had hurt her.

I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, Lily, you know that I love you so much and you're absolutely amazing—"

"Finest families!" She shouted abruptly, pushing back. "And I can't even argue, because you actually are! It's not like you're those filthy Malfoys who have their noses up, you actually _are_ the finest families in the wizarding world! How do I belong there?"

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, I dunno, love…but you do belong, and I want you to belong…"

She sighed deeply, and I heard the tears before they broke a second later. I pulled her back into my arms, wiping those tears away as gently as I could.

I felt her melt into my arms, and I squeezed as tight as I could. When she stopped shaking I pushed her hair out of her face, and just looked into her eyes for a moment.

"Come on, beautiful," I murmured, "You'll feel better when you have some breakfast."

hhhhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it!

Also, I wanted to say that I will be changing the title of this story to _Loving Bookends_. It might sound a bit odd, but the point was that their story begins and ends with love. So yeah, just to let you all know, and feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Wear a Flower on your Sleeve

Hello everyone :)

Chapter three here. First, I want to say sorry about the long wait and about not answering reviews last chapter. I've been swamped with midterms the last couple of weeks. I think my professors are just trying to prove something to the lovely Illinois state government, because I've never had so much silly busy-work before. But I digress. The point is, I will definitely respond this time. On to the actual chapter, it's very light and fluffy. There are a couple of underlying tensions that will probably come to fruition later, but right now they're kind of on the back burner.

Thank you so much to everyone who did review! So thank you to Snape1918, EnglishGrlVerity, Akt5us, Rider Arya Svit-kona, harrypotter713, LilyWitchcraft, SecretlyAGryffindor, Rachael, MadameProngs10, shroomy-eyes, aliceinwonderland2000, Sarahrules336, xExpectoxPatronumx, joesbaby14, and PottedLilies. Thank you so much, guys (and girls)!

And thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorites or alerts lists. You are fantastic!

Here it is, I hope you like it!

hhhhhhhhhh

I sat poking at my omelet.

Food is probably a good idea right now, but the truth is, it's kind of taking all of my concentration to ignore how James is staring at me like I might explode any second.

I mean, really, I'm not a china doll.

Oh, Merlin, now I'm talking like Sirius.

"Hey, Lils?"

Speak of the devil.

I looked up to see what he wanted.

"Come here for a minute."

I followed him out of the room, ignoring James's worry at my destroyed but entirely uneaten omelet.

"What's up, Sirius," I asked when we stopped. Barely outside of the breakfast room, by the way. James could have easily listened in if he had wanted to.

He stopped for a second, clearly not thinking that I would be open to this conversation. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't avoid a topic when Sirius Black wants to talk about it. It just can't be done.

"What colors should I do for your birthday?"

"What?" Um….yeah…_what_?

"You know, for the party decorations. James wants it to be a surprise, but I know you hate surprises, so, what color?"

I just stared at him dumbly. This is not the question I was expecting.

"James wanted to do pink, but then I told him it would clash with your hair, and then I said red, but he said that was too cliché, so then he said green, but then I said that was too Slytherin…"

Um….

Wow.

I mean, really…wow.

"Lils? Lily? Are you there?"

"Um…yeah," I answered, slapping his hand away from my eyes and suddenly deciding to be a royal pain in the arse. "I wand wild iris," I said, taking pleasure in his obvious confusion.

"Wild iris?"

"Yeah, and Merlin help you if I walk in and see lilac."

"Yes, ma'am. Just practice your surprise face, then."

It wasn't until I walked away that I realized I was disappointed.

hhhhhhhhhh

At some point I realized that I was doing some very uncharacteristic things.

For example, yesterday afternoon I found myself straddling James on a couch in some remote room of his ridiculous mansion, snogging the living daylights out of him as though my life depended on it.

Now, he is a very attractive boy, and I do need regular snogging sessions for the sake of my sanity, but it usually doesn't happen when I don't have the absolute security of a locked door.

I mean, it's not like he was complaining. The way his hands were clamped to my hips you'd think he was hanging on for dear life. But still, it was…odd.

And then there was the fact that I had allowed Mrs. Potter to change me four times in one day, so that every time I stepped out of the house I had a new, obviously expensive dress on.

She's also been allowed to change me twice so far today, and it's only ten-thirty.

In the morning, mind you.

So, like I said, there's definitely been something odd going on.

I mean, people do take lots of photos of me now, since I'm James's girl. The reporters and rag-writers couldn't get to us in Hogwarts, obviously, but James's family is practically royalty. And I suppose that's one thing that muggles and wizards have in common—they like to look at their royalty.

And I should say that the Prophet printed a retraction the day after that article about Alice and James came out. A full apology was issued by both the Prophet and the jewelry store where they were photographed, after which everyone was clamoring to get shots of James and me together.

But then, I look at those pictures of us, often times at the front of the social section, and I don't always realize that I'm looking at myself until I see James next to me. The girl in those pictures looks so different.

A product of the make-up, I suppose.

And those dresses that I let his mum push me into.

I mean, I do look quite pretty in them.

I'll get used to them.

Right?

hhhhhhhhhhhh

"Wild Iris?"

"Yeah, it just seems like her color, you know?"

"_Wild iris_?"

"Yeah, mate."

"We are talking about _Lily_, right?"

"Yeah, Prongs, we're talking about Lily. I know it might seem off the wall, but I really think she's a wild iris sort of girl."

James sighed and pulled the ring out of his pocket again. I swear, I've seen that thing a million times already. I'm not sure why he keeps looking at it.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" He asked, "I mean, what if she says no? Then she'll always look back at this as the birthday that she dumped me."

I couldn't help it.

I burst out laughing.

I mean, honestly, James is just thick sometimes.

"Thanks for the support, Padfoot," he muttered, snapping the box shut and putting it back in his pocket since there were footsteps out in the hall. Wise decision, since the next moment Lily was at the door.

"Hello, love," James called, beckoning her over to him. She happily obliged, and perched next to him on the long chaise.

She pecked his cheek sweetly.

I want that.

Yeah, I really think I should owl McKinnon sometime.

"Just got the post," Lily said, handing him a letter, "There was something for you."

"What's that, then?" James asked, taking the letter and breaking the official wax seal. "A Ministry letter?"

A wax seal, yeah? That does sound very romantic, in a way. I suppose I'll do that with my letter for McKinnon. I mean, girls go crazy over that kind of ridiculous antiquity.

"It's from the Auror Department," James said, quickly scanning the letter.

"Well," Lily said, shifting in excitement, "What does it say?"

His eyes ran through the page before he answered. "They have invited me to attend a training session, in order to 'test my ambition to join the ranks of aurors,'" he said, making those ridiculous finger quotes as he said it.

Honestly, those things should be illegal.

Well, at least I can sleep in peace knowing the guys who do it don't usually get any girls, so their seed will eventually die out.

Oh wait, James has Lily.

Well, I suppose I've never seen him do it before…

"James, that's great!" Lily said, doing a very good job of forcing a grin. I would have believed her if I hadn't already known that she didn't want him to do it.

"When?" I asked, curious.

"July first," he said, looking back down at the paper. "Oh, bullocks! It starts at five in the bloody morning!"

"James!" Lily reprimanded, "Language!"

Hey, I signed up too. Where's my letter?

"Sorry, sorry, but really, why five in the morning? That's just unnecessary!"

"Oh, honestly, James," she started, and I couldn't help but grin at the rant I knew was coming. "If this is really what you want to do with yourself then a little thing like waking up early shouldn't be anything to deter you. In fact, you should be up and there early, just to prove to them that you're serious about the profession and that'll make a good first impression with the people running the program and any superiors that you happen to run into—"

"Oh really?" He broke in, "Is that why it took you an hour and a half to get ready to go to St. Mungo's yesterday? Because you wanted to make a good impression by trying on ten dresses and spending twenty minutes charming your hair from curly to straight and back again?"

"How do you know? You were asleep, you lazy arse!"

At this point, it was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"Ha! You only thought I was asleep! But I always wake the second you leave my arms because I love watching you get dressed!"

He instantly turned red and her face suddenly softened. Sensing a snog-fest, I slipped out of the room and went down to the kitchen to see if there were any left over Bavarian crème pastries from breakfast.

Lucky for me, there were still three.

Ah, how fortune favors the beautiful.

I was very languidly eating my pastries when another owl flew into the window.

I walked over and opened it, then stuck my head out looking for where the poor thing had fallen. I found it on the ground, looking distinctly ruffled and distressed, so I pulled it up and took it back to my chair. Sitting the poor little thing on my lap, I traded it a pastry for the letter in its beak.

I flipped the letter over, seeing the same Ministry seal that James had just broken, and found that this letter was addressed to me. I broke it and looked inside.

_To Mr. Sirius Orion Black,_

_ We are pleased in your interest in the Auror Program and delighted to announce that your NEWT work is excellent. Therefore, we are pleased to invite you to an introductory session, in so that you may test your ambition to become an auror._

_ Please join us on Monday, first of July, promptly at 5:00AM. You may bring a change if clothes if you so desire, and are encouraged to wear sensible exercise attire. Breakfast and lunch will be provided by the Ministry._

_ Good day,_

_ Agustus Rookwood_

_ Auror Department, Head Officer_

Well, I suppose James will be having company then.

hhhhhhhhhhhh

"So, how're you doing it?"

"Well, I'm doing it at the birthday party," James told me.

"The surprise party," I reaffirmed.

"Yeah, Moony," he said, sounding exasperated.

"Where you will then surprise her with an engagement ring."

"Yep."

I thought about how to phrase this. I don't think there's any way around just blatantly saying it. "You do realize that Lily hates surprises, yes?"

James rolled his eyes at me in a very Lily-ish manner.

"Yeah, Moony. But it's not really a surprise at all, because she knows I'm going to do something for her birthday. And when someone chases you for a date from the time you're kids, you tend to assume that there is marriage in your future."

"You do realize that she _hates_ surprises," I said again, dryly. If he chooses to ignore me, fine. But I have a responsibility to both my friends to try and talk him out of this.

"Oh, honestly," he answered, kicking back in his plush chair and putting his feet on the coffee table.

Don't ask me why a British household has a coffee table, by the way. Just assume they use it for tea and some overly pompous bloke in an antique shop sold it to them as a tea table.

"Do you really think that Padfoot didn't already tell her about the party, Moony? I mean, he was telling me the other day that we have to do the decorations in _wild iris_. If that's not a Lily-demand, I don't know what is."

I couldn't help laughing at that.

"_Wild iris_?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said," he told me, rolling his eyes again and ruffling his hair. Great, now he has two people's bad habits instead of just one. "But she wants wild iris, and she'll get wild iris. I already called the florist and told them to change all the roses to purple irises, Sirius helped me charm the streamers into submission, and Winnie already showed me a picture of how the Grand Ballroom would look in shades of purple, so I think we're set."

"Except for the part about food?"

"Oh no, we're ready to go there, too. I had Zinky help me draw up a menu of Lily's favorites, and Mag insisted on the blueberry glazed duck for the main. She knows how it's Lily's favorite, and everyone should _have _to eat it that day. And then I'm having them make a giant cake shaped like a wild iris bloom."

I snorted again.

"You're really going all out with this wild iris thing, yeah?"

James grinned. "I know when she's giving me a challenge."

I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

hhhhhhhhhh

I always loved birthday mornings.

You wake up, and lie in bed for a while, and soak in the knowledge that it's your birthday.

Of course, this birthday morning was different from the other seventeen. In good ways and bad.

It was my first birthday waking up with James by my side. I can't say that anyone on earth has the power to give me anything I would want more than that. There is absolutely nothing like how loved I feel when he's around.

It was also the first birthday without Mum and Dad.

And that hurts, but not as much as Easter did.

I think I'll learn to get through these things without them.

I tried to stop thinking about them, and my mind went back to James instead. I wonder what he has planned today.

I didn't want to get out of bed, but the smell of blueberry waffles and steaming maple syrup was wafting across the room and making the idea of getting up very tempting.

Wait, that's odd. The kitchen is three flights below.

Sitting up in bed to see what was happening, I saw a tiny elf at the door carrying a tray that was much too big for her.

"Oh, Zinky," James muttered from somewhere behind me, "I told you not to try and carry that whole thing up yourself…" He crossed the room quickly and took the tray from her, and I could tell that she felt relieved to have the weight gone. I can't blame the poor thing. That tray looks suspiciously like solid silver and it's heaped with two covered dishes and all sorts of juice jugs and cutlery.

"My apologies, Master James," Zinky said, bowing and putting her hands together as though in prayer. "But I tried to wake Master, like yous said, but Master would not wake, so I brought up the tray for the lovely Mistress Lily myself."

"Well, thank you, Zinky," James said, clearly a bit uncomfortable, "But next time, don't try to carry something this big yourself. Poke me in the eye, if you have to, but come wake me, alright?"

"Yes, Master James," she said, bowing out of the room.

James sighed. "I must have told them a million times not to call me Master James," he muttered, "Apparently that's the one order they refuse to take."

I giggled. "Alright, James, you've sufficiently proved your charming concern for others, now bring me my breakfast."

He put a hand on his hip.

"Who said it was for you?"

"They're my favorite waffles, and it's my birthday. Of course they're for me," I pouted, playing with him.

He grinned and came over, keeping the tray just out of reach.

"They come at a price, you know."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"A kiss…or two," he said, placing the tray on a night table so that he could climb back in with me.

"Or three or four?"

"Well, I didn't want to be greedy…" he stopped trying to talk when I planted my lips on his.

We eased apart fairly soon, mostly because I was really starting to get hungry from the smell of those waffles.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," he murmured before letting go to grab the tray. "And here," he said with a flourish, "Is your breakfast."

Twenty minutes later, we were lying back in bed because we were both stuffed full of waffles. Apparently James used plates that refill themselves every time you tap them with a fork, and I might have gotten a bit carried away with the idea. Although, I suppose I should be used to it. They must have had similar spells on the serving platters at Hogwarts.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, only half knowing the answer. Obviously, there would be a party at some point. But whether James would be busy all day, or if he actually planned ahead and therefore had time to spend with me was unknown.

"Well," James said as he started stroking my hair softly, "We could spend the day wandering London, or we could stay right here…snuggling, I suppose."

His voice made it sound like he wanted to snuggle.

I kinda did too.

So I cuddled up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I like it right here," I informed him.

"Mmmm." His arm tightened around me. "I do too."

hhhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it!

Once again, sorry to my reviewers from last chapter, but I promise that I will answer this time!

Now off I go to write a paper that I should have been writing :S


	4. Which One's My Surprise?

Hello everyone :D

Sorry I've been gone for a while. I had some trouble writing this chapter. I hope it came out right. Also, I got some comments on the POV's. I want to say that Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Peter will be regularly contributing to the story. Also, I won't be writing whose POV it is at the beginning of each section. This is because I feel like I should know the characters well enough to be able to convey the POV without having to state it. I still need some practice with this, so it will probably get confusing at times. I would really appreciate it, though, if you guys would tell me things like what the best context-clues are and when the POV changes aren't confusing anymore.

Thanks to all my reviewers! I can't believe how many reviews I already have on this story. It's absolutely amazing. So, big thanks you's go out to _xExpectoxPartonumx, Malala94, SecretlyAGryffindor, Ryder Arya Svit-kona, LovesDivineAura, PottedLilies, ane27, Lily Witchcraft, lana-bear, SiriusObsession, missivypotter, Snape1918, LilliesAndSunshine, UndercoverHufflepuff, EnglishGrlVerity, shroomy-eyes, Albuslover8101, Sarahrules336, _and _funinthesun55_.

And thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites/alerts lists! Thanks so much :D

Also, I just reached 300 reviews on the sequel to this story, so thanks to everyone who reviewed _Unforgettable_.

hhhhhhhhhhh

"Why do I have to wear purple to go to lunch?"

"Because Mum bought that dress just for your birthday, you have to wear it."

Thankfully, she didn't push it further.

Because really, what kind of socialite would she be if she didn't match the decorations for her surprise birthday party?

I was lying on the bed, watching her mess about in her closet, when she closed the door on me.

She actually closed the door!

I mean, I didn't get to see her bum or anything!

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that I watch her dress in the morning. I suppose that was bound to make her shut the door, wasn't it. But really, it's not like I get to _do_ anything. All I ever get to do is look, and now she's decided to take that away too.

Ah, well, I suppose that's the point of proposing. She'll say yes, hopefully, then we'll get married, hopefully, and then she won't have any reason to object…hopefully.

I could tell her that the marriage isn't official if we don't. Although I think that might make her lean toward _not_ doing it.

Well, whatever. She was the one who got that impossible piece of green lingerie at the beginning of the summer, so I think we'll be alright.

She came out looking beautiful in the purple dress I asked her to wear.

"Where are we off to?" She asked, flopping down next to me and attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to strap on a pair of stilettos.

"It's a surprise," I told her, sitting up and doing her shoes for her. Honestly, it's a wonder I got her out of those etiquette classes Mum was going to have her take. The girl can't even strap on her own shoes.

Although, they were really nice shoes…and they gave me the chance to touch her creamy calves…

"James? James!" She called, waving her hand in my face, "Oh, hello there, love, I thought I'd lost you for a moment. Now, where is it you're taking me?"

I just grinned. "I already told you we're going out to lunch. And that's _all_ I'm telling you."

She looked very suspicious but immediately tried to hide it.

Ha! I knew Sirius told her.

Well, this was designed to throw her off the trail.

hhhhhhhhhh

"Happy Birthday!" They all called as we neared the table.

Ha! I knew they would be here. James was so transparent, telling me that we were going out to lunch.

"Oh!" I gasped, putting my hands on my heart and using the surprised expression that I practiced. "Merlin, I can't believe you're all here!"

"Oh, please, Lils," Alice said as she sat back down into her seat, "You were totally expecting this."

An unexpected blush came to my cheeks.

"Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing you all right _now_, I suppose…"

Thankfully, they let that lie slide.

"Either way," Sirius said, pushing his way over to us, then ushering us to a pair of seats, "it's your birthday! Time to eat, drink, and snog whatever you want!"

"Snog?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I would extend the invitation. You know, my birthday snogs were eagerly awaited at Hogwarts."

I just burst out laughing. James grinned, clearly pleased with my reaction to Sirius's offer, as he pulled out a chair for me. After we were seated, he blushed a bit.

"Er, so, about eating whatever you want…I might have called ahead and preordered everything."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when are you so organized?"

"Since I helped him do it," Remus said dryly, taking his napkin and folding it onto his lap.

"Hey!" James cried indignantly, "I was Head Boy for a reason, you know. I was quite good at taking care of all my duties—"

"Yes, sweetheart, you were," I said, patting his shoulder in an attempt to shut him up, "I suppose I forgot about that."

I don't think he was satisfied, but his attention was otherwise occupied by the two waiters who were on their way with the pre-ordered drinks and food.

"How did they get it ready so fast?" I asked stupidly.

"I told them our reservation was for twelve, and we wanted to be eating at one," James told me, a look on his face that clearly wondered how I hadn't figured that one out myself.

"And we've just been bumming about since twelve," Sirius added, taking his drink from a waiter. It was then that I realized that they were serving us white wine.

"James," I said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Yes, love?"

Trepidation. Indeed, he should be worried.

"Why are they serving us alcohol?"

"Erm…well, we're old enough to drink it…"

"In the wizarding world."

"Well, yes…in the wizarding world."

"You confunded the waiters, didn't you."

"No! No, I didn't confound them. Lily, I'm astonished that you would think that I would—"

"Remus did it!" Peter called from the end of the table.

The other three marauders groaned in unison. It was almost harmonic, actually. If I wasn't intent on giving him a hard time about it, I would have laughed.

"You have to get used to it, Lils," Sirius said, jumping in to save James's arse. "It's very uncouth to not know how to drink white wine with a straight face, and _you_, my darling Lily, do not know how to drink white wine with a straight face."

It was my turn to groan. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am, in all senses of the word" he grinned, raising his glass to me. "Bottoms up, love."

I gave him a half-hearted glare before taking my glass and raising it in his direction. "Cheers, everyone." Then I brought it closer to my nose and nearly made a face at the smell.

Realizing that there was nothing for it but to take a big gulp, I tipped the glass.

And nearly sputtered it back out. James gave me a couple of thumps on the back and offered me a scone to change the taste. Chocolate chip. It helped.

"I can't believe I actually drank that," I muttered, looking around at the rest of the spread to see what else I might wash it down with.

James was grinning next to me.

Prat.

"Get me those blueberry biscuits, would you?" I asked, pointing to the ones next to him. He handed me the whole platter.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked, scrutinizing my face as though she expected me to burst at the seams.

"I feel fine," I said, munching on my biscuit and thanking Merlin that there were no paparazzi here. James obviously planned ahead by picking a muggle spot. "A little warm, maybe."

"Well, it is a lovely day out—"

"Oh, shut it, Sirius. I know it's the alcohol," I cut him off, rolling my eyes.

They all just laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint, Lily," Remus told me, "but one gulp of wine isn't enough to make anyone go warm. It's more likely that it's the warm day."

I rolled my eyes, and to my relief the waiters came back with more food. They set the steaming dishes in front of me and I raised an eyebrow at James. "Am I going to be eating sweets and pies all day?"

James grinned. "Yes. It's your birthday."

I gave him a wicked smile. He knew me well.

"Fantastic."

And then I dug in rather messily, thankful, once again, that there was no one to snap a picture of me.

hhhhhhhhhhh

"Why are we going in the back way?"

Honestly, that girl is just full of questions today.

"Because it was closer," James improvised.

Really? That was the best he could come up with? Now I remember why I never let James or Sirius talk when we got caught pulling pranks.

"Mrs. Potter already told us that the house-elves are waxing the front parlor, so we're to go in the back way," I told her, covertly giving James a look for being so unprepared for that question. I mean, really, did he think she wouldn't ask?

"Oh," she answered as her suspicion lifted a bit, "Thanks, Remus."

"Don't mention it," I said, shaking my head and grinning. Ah, poor Jamesie has bitten off more than he can chew with this one, hasn't he. Although I suppose that's how it works, isn't it. You always want the girl that's just out of your reach. Or out of your league. Whatever you want to call it. Point is, Lily's too smart for him, and that's why he loves her so much. The rest of Hogwarts's giggling gaggle couldn't keep him on his toes.

Isabella's a bit of a giggler.

Well, okay, she's a huge giggler.

Although I suppose I can forgive her that when I've got a much bigger issue of being a werewolf. And anyway, we won't be dating for much longer. As soon as she figures it out, I'm done for.

Honestly, I should tell her myself. It's wrong to let her feel this way when I know she wouldn't if she knew my…condition.

She'll be here today. Maybe I should…

"Remus!" Sirius nearly yelled, "Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, craning her neck to look back at us as James ushered her in another direction.

"I'm taking everyone to my room," Sirius called over his shoulder, "We'll see you two in a minute, don't worry."

I waited until they were out of earshot. "Are we heading off to the Grand Ballroom then?"

Sirius shook his head, grinning. "I've never lied to James and Lily, we're going up to my room first."

"But James already knows!" Alice groaned, "Can't we just go right to the ballroom?"

"Patience, little Prewitt," Sirius teased, "You'll see Frankie soon enough."

Alice gave a very un-ladylike snort. "Let's see you call him Frankie to his face, Black."

I couldn't help laughing at Sirius's expression.

"What is it, Siri?" I teased, "Are all those big muscles just for show?"

He gave me a glare. "This is Lily's party. I'm not going to steal her spotlight."

Alice snorted again. "That's just because you'd have James to deal with then."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, little Prewitt, don't you know your own best friend? Lily would murder me before James could even take a step in my direction."

She opened her mouth to answer and then just stopped, tipping her head in thought. "You're right," she conceded after a moment, "Lily would."

We all had to laugh at that one.

hhhhhhhhhhhh

When I walked into the ballroom I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was purple _EVERYWHERE_ .

And I mean everywhere.

The drapes, tablecloths, and other decorative linens had been turned from their original pale gold, the walls were a light shade of lavender, and streamers in multiple shades of purple hung suspended in the air at varying heights.

Okay, so it's safe to assume that James got the message about my demand of wild iris.

Oh. My. God.

And, hell, let's get Merlin in on this one too.

I'm blaspheming every known authority because of the cake, which I just caught sight of.

Holy mother of…

I mean, it's actually a gargantuan wild iris bloom.

On display on the front table at a rather unnatural angle.

I can only imagine that it's not falling because it's being held up by magic.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!"

The general shout actually made me jump. And honestly, I _was_ surprised. I thought I'd already had my surprise party. I mean, they decorated the restaurant purple too. I can only imagine that required another confundus charm from Remus.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, putting my hands over my heart in genuine surprise and trying to remember the proper thing to say.

"This is so unexpected, thank you all for coming," James murmured into my ear.

"This is _so_ unexpected! Thank you all for coming!" I said, trying to inflect the proper amount of enthusiasm while being careful not to yell, even though there were people only twenty feet away who couldn't hear me. Apparently it's uncouth to scream or yell in public, no matter the intention. I suppose the people at the other end of the ballroom will just assume that I said the properly courteous thing. Although I'm not entirely sure what the purpose is in saying it if people can't even hear you say it.

Well, I suppose it's the thought that counts. And I'm sure I'll be repeating it all afternoon.

hhhhhhhhh

It was hours before the socialites cleared away, and another hour or two before Mrs. Potter had finished directing the house elves in the cleaning of the ballroom.

But I didn't see any of that, because James had led me to another, smaller and much more homey sitting room that I had never seen before. When I looked about, I noticed that all my friends were already seated by the fire crackling in the grate. Spying a large, poufy chair that looked particularly inviting, I tugged on James's hand and we sat in it together.

I barely heard the chorus of 'happy birthday's as I sat down, staring at James. He grinned sheepishly, and I knew that meant we were having another miniature party in here.

I thanked everyone and then settled in next to James, whispering in his ear. "You spoil me too much, you know."

He blushed but gave me a grin. "I'm making up for all the years that I wanted to do this. You have to let me."

It was my turn to blush. Honestly, sometimes he just says things that can simultaneously make me feel like the worst and luckiest person in the world. I have no idea how he does that. Not knowing how else to react, I just cuddled into him and let the conversation swirl around me.

All of our close Hogwarts friends were there. Even Frank and Isabella had shown up, and Sirius was rather entangled with Marlene McKinnon on another pouf that was considerably smaller than mine.

In my somewhat dazed state I did notice that everyone kept throwing expectant glances at James and me, but I thought that it was simply because it was my birthday. But when Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked into the room and sat down, that seemed to be the catalyst.

The entire room went suddenly quiet. James shuddered under me, and gave me a sweet kiss. Then he started breathing a little bit too shallowly and maneuvering to get out from under me.

I tried to help by scrambling off his lap, "What's wrong, love? Are you feeling sick? I told you not to eat so much cake…"

I trailed off when I noticed that he was kneeling in front of me on one knee, and taking deep breaths as though trying to pull the air all the way down to his toes.

OH!

MY!

GOD!

I was starting to breathe a little too shallow now, and then he pulled a little black box out from his pocket.

Oh, Merlin, please don't let me pass out from hyperventilating.

He took another deep breath, and it sounded so loud in the quiet room. Then he looked deep into my eyes, and I forgot to breathe.

"Lily," he started, and I nearly melted into a puddle at the tone of his voice. The look in his eyes wasn't helping either. "My heart has always been yours," he said in a voice that was overcome with emotion but simultaneously crystal clear. "You know that it's always been yours. And…I was hoping…that you would make it official. Will you be my wife, Lily Evans?"

YES!

WHY ISN"T MY VOICE WORKING?

It took me about two seconds to realize that my voice wasn't in operational order, so I just nodded. And that answering smile was the most wonderful thing I'd ever seen.

He pulled my face into both of his big, kinda rough hands, and started kissing my cheeks. I suddenly realized that he was kissing tears away. When did I start crying? But then his lips were on mine and I couldn't care anymore.

He pulled away much too soon for my liking and chuckled. "You didn't even see the ring yet."

I just shook my head and pulled him in to another kiss. This time I was able to think enough to register the clapping and Sirius's wolf-whistle, so I eased away sooner than I wanted to.

James was still smiling that beautiful smile of his. And then he opened the box and pulled out a beautiful ring with a shimmering white diamond and tiny rubies, and he took my hand.

I stopped breathing again for a second. What if it didn't fit? I want to wear it forever, I don't ever want to take it off! And besides, that would just be embarrassing if it didn't fit!

But it did fit, thank Merlin. It slipped on perfectly, and I could feel the huge smile on my face. It was _mine_.

_He_ was mine.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," he murmured softly, caressing my hand. "I love you."

hhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it!

Also, I while I was putting up with writer's block on this story, I pounded out a one-shot called _Siriusly Unforgettable_. It's about Sirius watching James through _Unforgettable_. So please check it out!


	5. Expectations Are Disappointments in Wait

Hey guys,

Chapter five here. This is a really short chapter because I have a serious case of writer's block. I honestly have no idea how to get it to go away. But I know it's been a while since I updated and I wanted to put something up. Hopefully I'll have more inspiration for the next chapter.

A huge thank you goes out to all my reviewers: _SecretlyAGryffindor, Alanna n Jon 4ever, Sarahrules336, PottedLilies, Rider Arya Svit-kona, UndercoverHufflepuff, missivypotter, Satine Manette, Lily Witchcraft, Tabby011, Snape1918, Malala94, Albuslover8101, shroomy-eyes, xExpectoxPatronumx, _and _funinthesun55_. Thank you all so much! You make me feel absolutely amazing when you guys review, honestly, I check my email every five seconds when I put up a new chapter because reviews are so exciting!

And thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites/alerts lists :D

Here it is, I hope you enjoy!

hhhhhhhhhh

I was stealing glances at her as she sat on the bed. She was openly admiring her ring, just holding her hand out in front of her and looking. I gave up trying to straighten my things—they had to be kept in a neat pile, just in case Mum or Dad popped in and they needed to be vanished at a moment's notice—and jumped into the bed.

Poor little thing bounced about a foot into the air.

"Hey!" She called with mock-anger, attempting to slap me. I pulled her hand instead, and she came crashing into me.

Added bonus.

I mean, all I wanted was to stare at that ring some more, but having her cuddle up to me as I stared was definitely preferable.

Point was, I finally got that ring on her hand, and it feels awesome.

I mean, _really_ awesome.

She is now officially mine.

Well, I suppose she's not mine until she says 'I do,' but still…hmmm…about that…do you think she'd be up for eloping right now? Because I'm kind of eager to get to the honeymoon part.

"What are you grinning like a madman for?" She asked playfully, using her happily ringed hand to press my cheek into her lips.

"What's _not_ to grin for?" I asked back, kissing her cheek in return. Merlin, if happiness is a sin, I'm going straight down when I die.

That answer seemed to please her, as she smiled and murmured, "I'm sleepy, fiancé, wanna get under the covers?"

I nipped her ear lightly and murmured, "Yes."

We managed to get under the comforter without breaking our hold on each other, although that did involve a fair amount of levitating, and when I settled in I still had that impossibly large grin threatening to split my face.

But then again, so did she.

hhhhhhhhh

"James! James! James!"

Nothing. Alright then, we'll have to resort to more drastic measures.

"Alright, if you don't get up, I'm jumping on you."

A slight groan. Well, at least he recognizes the seriousness of the threat.

"Three!" I threatened. He rolled over.

"Two!" He rolled back over and groaned again.

"ONE!" I yelled, jumping.

Still nothing. Well, from James, anyway. I had managed to wake poor Lily.

She opened her eyes and stared at me blearily. "What're you doing, Sirius?"

"Well, love," I said, sitting up and poking James several times, "I'm trying to get James up for our first day at Auror training."

"Mmmm," she nodded, "Okay, I'll get him up."

"Great," I smiled, leaning in eagerly to see how she managed it. But she just wriggled out of his arms and got out of bed.

His eyes actually opened.

Well, that was anticlimactic.

"Whezlily?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Get up, James!" She called from the closet, "You've got to get ready to go to the Ministry!"

"Are you going to the hospital?" He mumbled once she came back, attempting to reach out to her. Poor bloke looks like he's about five and someone took away his favorite teddy bear.

She danced away from him and said glumly, "No, I didn't hear from them yet."

"Oh…so why are you up then?"

"Sirius jumped on the bed and you still didn't wake."

"Oh."

"Come on then, mate," I said, starting to poke him again, "Time to get up!"

"But it's four in the morning!" He moaned, rolling away from my fingers. I followed, knowing that I was on to something.

Lily ripped open the curtains. "Fiance or not, James Potter, you are getting out of my bed right now."

"_Fine_," he gave up, rolling out of bed and going off in the direction of the loo.

"Thanks, Lils," I called as I got up to get back to my room.

hhhhhhhh

Invitations.

And, admittedly, cake.

That's what we were shopping for.

We being Mrs. Potter and me, of course. James and Sirius were off at their first day of Auror training, but I was here with Mrs. Potter, looking at invitations and sampling cake. Damn St. Mungo's for not getting back to me yet.

And wedding cake tastes horrible, by the way. I have developed a strong suspicion that they make it taste horrible on purpose, so that the bride doesn't gorge on it and pop out of her dress.

Oh Merlin, _dress shopping_. I was looking forward to it before I realized that I would have to do it with Mrs. Potter. I mean, every girl dreams of shopping for her wedding dress, but this woman is driving me crazy.

Oh, I should probably tune back in to whatever it is that she's saying.

"Oh, such a beautiful design! Look, this one has lilies on it! Oh, how perfect!"

"Yes, I thought _you_ would appreciate the subtleties of this design, Mrs. Potter," the smarmy saleswoman said. Somehow, and I have no idea how, they all manage to ingratiate themselves to Mrs. Potter while simultaneously looking down their pretentious noses at me. I've come to believe that this must be their talent.

And maybe I am a little sensitive about the whole muggle-born thing. I mean, anyone would be if the Daily Prophet ran an article about how one of the only remaining pureblooded families married a muggle-born. They meant the article in good taste, to discourage the pure-blooded mania that's even more prevalent now than it was in Hogwarts, but still. People shouldn't know your birth before they have ever met you.

I suppose people know who the pure-bloods are before they meet them, but at least they get treated well for it. Me, on the other hand…

"Oh, Lily! I really think we should go with the lily design. How clever, don't you think?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely," I told her, getting temporary relief from the smile that I had plastered onto my face. Then I suddenly got inspiration to annoy that precocious saleswoman. "Although I think we _must_ ask James for his opinion before we buy—"

"Lovely idea," Mrs. Potter agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "We'll bring him back…"

I tuned out at that point again, and plastered the smile back on my face.

Well, at least that saleswoman looks peeved. With any luck, she won't be here when we get back, and she won't be able to collect commission. I don't think there's any chance of getting Mrs. Potter to go to another store though.

I suppose they'll be just as snobby, though.

hhhhhhhhhh

I collapsed onto Sirius's bed when we finally got back from the Ministry.

"Ow," I groaned, not even having the energy to say it intelligibly.

Sirius just laughed. I have no idea how he had the energy to do that all day.

I groaned again and rolled over, pulling a pillow to me and trying to pretend it was Lily. Unfortunately, it smelled too much like Sirius, so I pushed it away.

Sirius was _still_ laughing.

"Oh, come on!" I finally yelled, getting frustrated with him. "It wasn't that funny!"

"Yeah it was, mate," he managed through a fresh wave of laughter, clutching his stomach a bit protectively. "I mean, I know you fixed them right away, but the look on your face when your trousers just split right up the bum—" And then he lapsed into more laughter.

I threw his pillow at him. "You're supposed to be my best mate, bloody git."

"I am," he countered, "I didn't laugh at the Ministry, did I?"

Bloody git has a bloody point. I just groaned and rolled back over. Aside from the fact that my trousers decided to split all the way up my bum and reveal my lovely, special edition, Comet 360 underpants, all of my muscles were screaming. Honestly, the Quidditch season at Hogwarts only ended three months ago. I didn't think I was _that_ unfit.

And worst of all, Sirius breezed through the whole thing. Even after the whole day he doesn't look like they even gave him a decent work-out. Bloody git.

"Anyways, mate, it smelled like dinner was almost ready when we walked in. I'm going to check on it," Sirius chortled happily as I watched him leave. I just answered with another groan.

I wasn't really aware that I had drifted off to sleep until someone woke me up.

Honestly, if you ever want to wake anyone, this is the way to do it.

I was first aware of two soft hands working under my shirt, rubbing at my lower back in big, soothing circles. They started moving higher and higher up my back until they reached my shoulders. I could feel her body pressing into my back and smell her amazing scent as she kneaded tension out of my shoulders. Oh thank Merlin for Lily Evans.

It felt amazing, but she stopped much too soon. But then she leaned in to my ear and murmured, "James?"

"Hmm?" I asked, thinking about how much nicer my name sounded when she said it.

"Dinner-time, love."

I sighed and stretched a bit. I wanted to clutch the sheets even tighter now that she was here. "Can't we both just go to bed?" I tried, knowing that she would say no.

She laughed lightly. "Wow, they really tuckered you out, didn't they? Are you sure you really want to do this?"

I opened my eyes at that. And rolled over. _And_ managed a glare.

"Yes, I want to do this."

She took my hint and the playfulness left her eyes. "Well, alright then, you'll need sustenance, won't you? Dinner's in ten minutes."

And with that she left the room.

Wait…how did I manage to turn a perfectly wonderful-willing-to-give-me-a-backrub Lily into an angry left-the-room-without-looking-back Lily?

Oh, the mysteries of women. Maybe Sirius will know.

Or better yet, Remus.

hhhhhhhhh

"Is he up?" Sirius asked when I came back down to the dining room.

"Yes," I growled.

"Still going to the Academy, then?" He laughed, kicking his chair back onto two legs. I had an almost painful urge to go knock it down and leave him on the floor. That was one of my favorite pastimes fourth year, but I managed to kick the habit eventually.

Or at least I _thought_ I did.

Sometimes it would come back annoyingly strong, just like now.

"Yes," I growled again. Stupid boy started laughing again. "You're bloody lucky I don't—"

"Oh, give it a rest, Lils," he said more seriously. "You wanted someone noble? You wanted someone who would put others ahead of himself? Well, you've got him."

"But that would be the perfect guy for me, who would never make me worry—"

"Just because he's perfect for you doesn't mean he's going to do everything you want him to."

Bloody git has a bloody point.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Fine."

I continued pouting all the way until dinner started, watching and seething as everyone took their seats. And then I got to hear James and Sirius talk about how they had a bloody _wonderful_ time at the training day, and they were approved to start the Academy in a month.

I hate boys.

Especially when I'm used to them doing whatever I want them to and then they suddenly stop.

hhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it!


	6. Love Withstands All, Even Shopping Trips

Hello everyone :)

Chapter 6 here! I know that updates have generally been slower than usual, but I've had a lot of busy work this semester. I'm asking you to bear with me. But this chapter is a bit more fluff. I've got some plans for actual plot, so I feel a bit more inspired, but you don't really see any of it in this particular chapter (unless you are particularly observant and/or paranoid).

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Thank you to _xExpectoxPatronumx, Sarahrules336, PottedLilies, SecretlyAGryffindor, SiriusObession, lira2308, missivypotter, Rider Arya Svit-kona, Snape1918, lana-bear, Ang922, funinthesun55, shroomy-eyes, _and _Albuslover8101_. You guys are amazing!

And thanks to everyone who added me to their favorites and alerts :D

**This particular chapter is rated M. Nothing too explicit, but just to be on the safe side.**

Here it is, I hope you enjoy!

hhhhhhhhhhh

"Hey, Lils," I said quietly, not really sure if she wanted me here or not.

She looked up from her book.

"There you are," she murmured. I could barely hear her from where I was standing at the door. We just stared at each other for a moment before she finally said, "Well, are you coming to bed or are you going to leave me here all night?"

Erm…well, I suppose I'm coming to bed.

I started in her direction, wondering why she wasn't upset. I had expected her to still be spitting mad because of our little tiff earlier. But when I got into bed she started snogging me.

"You kept me waiting tonight," she murmured between kisses.

"I…well…" I mumbled, trying to answer but her lips kept blocking my attempts. I was suddenly hyper-aware of the lacy green lingerie that I had been able to ignore for the last month.

Then suddenly her lips moved to the spot right between my jaw and neck that she knows wipes my mind clean. I gasped, not expecting it.

"I was thinking," she whispered against that spot, sending vibrations down my spine. Oh, Merlin, now is not the time to get overexcited, James, pull it together…

"Mmmmm," I mumbled, hoping she might talk to distract me.

"Being an Auror is incredibly noble—"

Yes! She's talking again!

Oh, no, didn't think that one through, definitely overexcited now…

What's she saying?

Oh Merlin, who honestly cares what she's saying as long as she keeps—

"James?" she asked, suddenly pulling away. Damn, she figured out that I wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Erm, well, I was trying to listen, love, honest, but you were talking into that _spot_, and you know how that drives me crazy…" I trailed off when I realized how much trouble I was about to be in.

But her eyes didn't get angry. Instead they got…was that mischief?

From Lily Evans?

She pushed up against me, and pressed her lips against that spot again.

"This one right here?" She murmured against it.

Merlin, where did she learn to talk so low and sexy?

"Mmm," I mumbled, trying not to groan and only partly succeeding.

I felt her smile against it and nip it softly, following it quickly with a soft kiss.

Oh Merlin, back into overexcited territory. Stop it, Little Prongs!

But then she pulled away and I'm slightly ashamed to admit that her cool breath on the wetness made me whimper. That was the least of my worries, though, when her hand started travelling down to…

Oh, Merlin.

"Lily!" I gasped, trying to pull her hand away. Honestly, if she goes that far I don't know how much control I'm going to have.

"Shhh," she murmured as her hand continued down my chest, "I have something to ask you."

I had to remind myself to breath before I answered. "What could you possibly need to ask while doing…_that_?"

She giggled. Bloody sadist, she's enjoying this control, isn't she.

"Would you still want to go, if I told you that if you didn't, you could have me right now?"

"What?" I asked, trying to push her hand away despite my desperate desire for her to keep going.

"If I said you had a choice," she murmured again, looking down at her hand and not at me, "either you go to the Auror Academy or you can make love to me tonight, which would you pick?"

I groaned, half because of the fact that her hand had reached its final destination and half because of the impossibility of her question. I closed my eyes. "Are you honestly going to make me choose, Lily?"

"Answer the question," she murmured, her voice low and sexy as she started to move her hand in ways that should be considered indecent by the law. Merlin's bloody torn pants, where did she even learn to do that?

I reminded myself to breathe again before I answered, my voice much more shaky that I care to admit. "The Academy. I choose the Academy."

I could sense that she was smiling, even with my eyes closed. "That's what I thought," she murmured against my lips.

But the next moment she was gone.

I ripped my eyes open, searching for her. She was half-way to the door already, with her wand in hand.

Damn nobility.

"Lily?"

She ignored me, pushing the door against the frame and murmuring something as she pointed her wand. I heard the lock click.

"Lily, love?" I asked, slightly desperate for an idea as to what was going on.

She walked back to bed slowly, alleviating my fear that she was leaving but sparking an entirely new one with the look in her eyes.

She climbed back in and kissed me deeply. Her hand resumed its former, erm, _activities_. I heard a deep groan and realized a moment later that it was mine.

"That's what I thought," she murmured again, right against that spot on my neck. Honestly, this girl could be very good at torturing people. It's all I can do to control myself right now. "And no, I'm not going to make you choose."

"What?" I mumbled, only barely coherent.

"I'm not going to make you choose, James," she whispered, pulling back so that she was looking into my eyes. "I want to make love to you. Tonight."

I'm sure my eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets because she was giggling at my expression. Her hand came up and rested on my cheek.

I felt her ring.

_My_ ring.

She was mine now. All mine.

I grinned and kissed her deeply.

"Are you sure about this, Lily?"

"Yes," she breathed, pressing her body to mine. I shivered accidentally. "Are _you_ sure?"

I grinned. "I've never been more sure of anything, love."

She smiled, and kissed me again.

hhhhhhhhh

Waking up the next morning was hard.

I didn't want to move for fear that it might have been a dream.

But we were both nude, so it couldn't have been a dream.

Honestly, I've wanted him for some time now, but I've never had the audacity to…to…_seduce_ him. Because I'm pretty sure what I did last night qualifies as seduction. And really, who would have ever thought that Lily Evans would seduce anyone, much less lose her virginity that way! He's the one who's supposed to be hormone-driven and seductive!

Oh Merlin, I hope he doesn't tell anyone.

I don't regret it though. Oh, it was amazing. Having sex with my fiancé, the man who's going to become my husband, I mean, just _knowing_ that I was his and he was mine forever…well, I don't think it could be better than that.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked up at him. He seemed happy. I grinned. The lazy arse was still asleep, but he seemed happy.

I shifted slightly and suddenly his arms constricted, pulling me tighter to him. Okay, was not expecting that.

Although it did give me an inexplicably warm feeling.

He kept pulling me closer, and then he mumbled my name into my hair.

I took a deep breath, trying to make sure that my lungs still worked, because the warm feeling was expanding almost painfully and I didn't think there was room for anything else in my chest. I hugged him back, as tightly as I could, and kissed his jaw.

That was the first of many sensitive spots I discovered last night. I couldn't help my smile.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but he stirred sooner than I wanted him to. I would have liked to stay there with him forever.

"Lily?" He murmured, trying to pull me even closer.

"Hmm?" I asked, thinking it was nice that I was the first thing he thought about in the morning.

I felt him smiling into my hair. "Last night was _amazing_," he murmured, starting to stroke my hair.

I smiled into his chest. "It was." Then I remembered what I was worried about earlier. I pulled back so that I could see his face. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

He looked confused. "What's there to say? Everyone already thinks we've been shagging for ages. I won't have to say anything about it, well, except to the boys, I think they deserve to know since I've been whining about you since first year. And you have to let me rub it in Sirius's face, I always told him that you would the only girl that I would ever—"

"Well, yes," I said, feeling suddenly cold. James sensed my discomfort and pulled the blankets tighter around us. "But I mean, you won't tell them that I _seduced_ you, will you?" I asked, whispering the offending word.

He laughed. "No, Lily, I won't tell them that you seduced me. Although," he murmured, kissing a sensitive spot right under my collar bone that he discovered, "I wouldn't mind if you did it again. And again. And again."

I could feel his grin against my skin, and it made me grin too.

What was I worried about, anyway? This is _James_, for Merlin's sake. I can trust him with anything.

"Oh, sweetheart," I assured him, "I'm sure it will happen again."

hhhhhhhhhh

"Ah, the lovebirds have deigned to join us!" I called, leaning forward to ladle more eggs onto my plate as James and Lily finally walked into the room.

They blushed.

I cocked an eyebrow.

It's been _months_ since either one of them blushed at being called a couple.

Their hair is wet.

I felt a grin spread itself across my face. Oh, they shagged! In the shower, no less!

"So," I grinned, taking a break from my eggs to casually adjust my napkin, "How was your shower—oh, I mean, _showers_, silly me…"

Bright red.

I cannot bloody believe it.

James cleared his throat and spoke. "It was lovely, Sirius. Of course, it would have been nicer if someone hadn't used up all the hot water this morning." He glared pointedly.

I grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you could have steamed it up if you wanted to." I paused for just a second too long to let Lily blush even darker. "I mean, honestly, James, you're a wizard. Don't you have a wand?"

Good Merlin, they really did shag if Lily's turning red just at the mention of wands.

"It's the thought that counts, Padfoot," James said lightly, although he injected just enough menace to tell me that I needed to shut it.

"_Sirius_, James," Mrs. Potter corrected him, "His name is _Sirius_. You know how uncouth it is for you to use those silly names at the breakfast table."

"Sorry, Mum," he mumbled, venomously stabbing a forkful of French toast.

"The post came today," Mrs. Potter continued, "You received a letter detailing the program at the Auror Academy."

"Really? Where?" Silly Prongs. _I'm_ the only one who's supposed to perk up like a puppy dog.

"I asked Winky to leave it in your room, darling, I'm surprised you didn't see it."

I tried to hide my snigger when James and Lily blushed again.

"I must have missed it," James lied. His voice was smooth, but he lost it when he reached up to rumple his hair. If Mrs. Potter noticed it, she chose to ignore it. In fact, I believe she was purposely paying an excess amount of attention to her eggs florentine.

"Yes, well, you'll see it when you get back upstairs, then," She said, still not looking up. "If you were an early riser like Sirius, you would have already had your letter."

James threw me a murderous glare.

"Did anything come for me, Mrs. Potter?" Lily asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice.

Mrs. Potter shook her head. "I'm sorry, dear," she said, and she looked it. "But nothing has come from St. Mungo's."

"Oh," Lily said, trying not to look put-out, "Well, that's alright. The program doesn't start until fall."

I saw James squeeze her hand under the table as he said, "I'm sure you'll hear from them soon, love."

Lily just nodded, failing to really hide her dejection as she went back to her French toast.

"Since you're all free today," Mrs. Potter started—oh no, nothing is ever good when she qualifies something with the fact that we have nothing else to do—"We can all go shopping for the wedding place settings. And James, Lily and I picked out several invitations that we would like your opinion on."

I stifled a laugh at the betrayed look he shot Lily. It's not her fault that Mrs. Potter hasn't decided yet.

Wait, why am I going?

"Why am I going?"

"We need help carrying things, dear," Mrs. Potter said off-handedly.

James smirked at me from across the table.

Well, if that's how he's going to play it, maybe I'll just keep up the veiled remarks about his newfound sexuality. Bloody git.

hhhhhhhhhh

"White, lilac, and, of course, emerald," Mum was saying to a flamboyantly gay clerk.

"Oh how _darling!_" He answered her, just a little too loudly, flapping his hands about. "Matching the bride's eyes is a very _now_ trend, which I don't particularly like because we get a lot of brown weddings, but with this lovely green…"

Sirius shifted uncomfortably next to me as the clerk gave the two of us another hungry glance. I tried to hide my smirk when Lily caught my eye.

"Hey, Sirius?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Lily has just given us a challenge."

He cocked a brow and turned to look at Lily. She gave him a shifty grin, pointedly looking at the clerk. It took him a moment, but once he figured it out he grinned too.

"First one to get him to lose his train of thought?" He asked me quietly, setting the parameter of the game.

I nodded and grinned. "Agreed."

I rolled up my sleeves a bit, happy that I had muggle clothes under my robes. I ripped the robes off and slung them over my arm.

"James!" Mum said, startled, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Mum," I told her with a grin, "I was getting hot."

She gave me a pointed look. "Yes, well, I suppose you should calm down then." Then she turned back to the clerk, who quickly tried to pretend he wasn't ogling me.

Sirius nudged me with his shoulder. "Amateur."

He slowly walked around behind the clerk, flipping his hair back and flashing him the trademark smile. You know the one. It's the "I'm hot, I know it, you know it, and I know you know it" smile. Apparently cockiness is a major turn-on.

The clerk gave him an interested glance before Sirius slipped out of his view. Then he turned back to Mum, saying, "Yes, those colors look particularly lovely on the polka-dotted settings, although there is an extra fee for special-ordering the color-change charms."

"A special fee? Well, whatever for? I'm sure I could charm them myself with no trouble—why, if I wanted to change all the wedding colors tomorrow I could do it in no more than ten minutes."

I flexed under the pretext of scratching an itch on my thigh, glancing at the clerk and trying to imagine Lily. It didn't work at all, and he had no troubles answering Mum. But Sirius was drifting closer and closer back to the clerk as he pretended to look at the other settings.

"Well, of course, Mrs. Potter," the clerk told her greasily, "But why should you go to the trouble? Our specially licensed charmers could whip them up for you in mere moments, no need for any work on your part."

"Yes, well," Mum said with a smile, ignoring his sales tactic to add on extra fees, "I do like to keep in practice, after all, what good was seven years of Hogwarts if I can't even be bothered to charm my own place settings! Wrap them up as they are, silver and gold, if you please. My lovely daughter-in-law will have much more use for them after the wedding if they're silver and gold…"

"Naturally, naturally, you can't go wrong with silver and go-OLD," he accidentally squeaked as Sirius's arm wrapped around him from behind, fingering one of the dessert plates and picking it up.

"Are these the ones you like, Mrs. Potter?" Sirius asked, moving a bit closer to the clerk and making the man tug uncomfortably at his tie.

"Yes, dear, those are the ones," she sighed, glancing around to see if anything else caught her eye.

"Those are quite a popular set," the clerk attempted to say as he regained his composure and made to step away from Sirius. But Sirius stopped him by wrapping the other arm around him under the pretext of examining the cutlery.

"Hmm," Sirius murmured, sporting an evil grin that the poor clerk couldn't see, "I'm sure they're in and out of the store very quickly."

"I'm sorry?" The clerk asked, tugging at his tie again and actually removing one of Sirius's arms so that he could step away. From the way he jumped, I'd say that arm managed to make contact with a bum on the way down.

I bit down on my grin. There's no point competing with him, really. Might as well sit back and enjoy the master's show.

"I mean, you run through them quickly, then, if they're so popular," Sirius clarified, a question in his voice and an innocent expression plastered onto his face. Lily was attempting to stifle her giggles.

"Oh, yes, yes, we run through them very quickly," the clerk answered, attempting to get back to the sale. "In fact, we cannot guarantee that they will still be here tomorrow…" He trailed off when he noticed how Sirius was handling the china. A very tall, thin, champagne flute had caught his attention.

Sirius was a very naughty boy sometimes, but I just couldn't help my grin.

"But then, everyone must have them," Mum said, frowning. "No, that won't do at all…perhaps we'll take a look somewhere else…"

And just like that, Sirius had won the game _and_ gotten us out of the china store.

Like I said, he's a master at work.

hhhhhhhhh

Wedding shopping is not fun.

Even if James and I are messing about with the merchandise whenever Mrs. Potter has her back turned.

And we had been in the dress shop for quite a while. The dress shop! I mean, I was expecting that would be the one circle of Hell that we wouldn't be subjected to—after all, the groom is not supposed to see the bride in her dress, much less help her pick it out—but yes, we were in the dress shop. And just to be clear, we weren't even picking out Lily's dress! That might have been vaguely interesting since someone would actually be modeling the dresses. But no, we were picking out the bridesmaid dresses as they swayed from boring hangers.

Merlin hates me.

I offered to model the gowns, but the salespeople wouldn't let me.

So there I was, sitting with a pout, not even bothering to flirt with the gorgeous blonde bride who was trying on gowns a few meters away.

Lily, at least, was attempting to be helpful, although I honestly don't think she cares any more. And James had proclaimed an hour ago that he wanted the bridesmaids in emerald because it would bring out Lily's eyes.

Lovesick puppy.

Or stag.

Whatever.

Anyways, we had been sitting there for at least an hour when James nudged me.

"Hey, Padfoot," he whispered, "Can you come outside with me for a minute?"

I nodded, thanking Merlin for any escape from this gossamer Hell hole.

Five minutes later, we had snuck out without Mrs. Potter noticing and were running down the street to a pub. Lily would be angry for leaving later, but maybe if we brought her back something…

"Two whiskeys," I called to the barman as we slid into seats at the rustic bar.

"What's a whiskey?" James asked quietly, so that none of the muggles would hear.

"It's a firewhiskey, only it hasn't been boiled with dragon's fire," I told him just as quietly.

He nodded, taking the glass from the barman. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, lads," the man said as he walked away.

We sat there sipping for a few minutes in companionable silence. Then James broke it.

"Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah, James?"

"I was thinking, you know, with the wedding and all, well, I'll need a best man."

"Yeah, you will."

"Well, I love Peter and Remus, and all, but, every time I picture myself standing at the alter with Lily…I'm always standing between her…and you. So, will you be my best man, mate?"

I grinned. Of course I would.

"You'd be better suited with Remus, you know," I told him with a smile. "The best man is supposed to convince the groom _not_ to bolt on the big day."

James just grinned at me, knowing what I was going to say.

"Yeah, mate. I'd be honored."

He raised his glass to mine.

"To weddings," he said.

"To your wedding," I told him, clinking my glass against his and downing the rest of my whiskey.

hhhhhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it! And Please review :)


	7. The Proper Qualifications

Hello everyone!

Once again, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get out. I don't think I've ever taken three weeks before. But anyhow, this chapter is actually plot, so hopefully it was worth the wait.

A big thank you and apology to my amazing reviewers, who I didn't get the chance to respond to last chapter. I was busy until about a week ago, by which time I figured you had all forgotten what you even wrote. But I loved the reviews, and thank you so much for them! Thank you to _SiriusObession, shroomy-eyes, Sarahrules336, xExpectoxPatronumx, Malala94, Albuslover8101, Ang922, Snape1918, PottedLilies, Rider Arya Svit-kona, _and _SecretlyAGryffindor_.

And thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts/favorites lists! I'm so glad that you're interested in my story :D

Here it is, I hope you enjoy.

*****hhhhhhhhhh

"Maybe it got lost in the mail, James—"

"Dad, it's the end of the summer. It didn't get lost in the mail."

He sighed and shook his head. I feel like he knows more than he's telling me.

Or at least he suspects more than he's letting on.

"Dad, she's brilliant. She's tied me for top of the class—"

"Well, you would have served her better if you had allowed her to beat you in every subject!"

I wasn't expecting the outburst.

"What?"

Dad sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "James, she's muggleborn," he raised a hand when I tried to interrupt. "She's muggleborn, and, as such, she doesn't have as many doors open to her as you do."

"So what are you saying, that I ruined her life by coming top in transfiguration?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at his glass of scotch, watching the cubes melt. After an eternity, he spoke.

"Do you know who runs St. Mungo's, James?"

"It's a ministry facility."

"Yes, but do you know who runs it? Who the major benefactors are?"

I shook my head. I didn't know, but I could tell from his face that I was not going to like the answer.

"St. Mungo's is predominantly funded by the Notts and the Lestranges. Several of them sit on different hospital boards."

"Damn."

"Indeed. So, you see, James, she would be in a better position if she was unparalleled top in all of her classes. It would be easier to fight for her acceptance."

"Well, maybe it just got lost in the mai—"

"James."

I sighed. "Look, I know she got O's in everything. Well, except Transfiguration, but when is she ever going to use that in healing? What, will she need to transfigure a particularly ugly get-well-bouquet? Honestly, she's top in Potions and she even got an O in History of Magic! No one _bothers_ to get O's in History of Magic! But that's just Lily's work ethic and—"

"James," he cut me off again, shaking his head slowly, "I know she's brilliant. Arguing with me is not going to make a difference. I need you to go home, and discuss her options with her."

"And what exactly are her options?"

"Well, she can forget the idea—now, calm down, that's just one option," he said quickly, as he saw my face contort with rage and I'm sure he knew I was going to argue. "She can apply to an out-of-state hospital, somewhere in Wales or Scotland. Or, she can appeal to the ministry for her acceptance to the program."

"Appeal to the ministry?"

"Yes, many people are in her boat. They dream of becoming healers but then don't receive acceptance letters. Generally, they are allowed under revision twenty-three of code forty-seven to appeal to the ministry, at which time they are given a hearing to defend their marks and general personality traits that would make them good healers."

"But that sounds like a long wait," I pointed out, unhappy with the option.

"It is," he told me bluntly. "Even if I pushed her appeal through, the hearing would take three days, and the decision would not be made official for a month, by which time—"

"It's too late for her to join this year's program," I finished.

Dad nodded. "They accomplish what they wanted. She's kept out or left behind for a year, which will always follow her when applying for work."

I groaned. "I hate purebloods, Dad."

He chuckled a bit, although there wasn't as much humor in it as I was accustomed to. "Well, James, my generation is old. It's up to your generation to change the future. Do it for my grandchildren, if you please."

"I'll work on it."

"Well, go and talk to Lily, then. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

*****hhhhhhhh

"OOH!" She squealed, launching herself at him.

I put a hand on my hip in mock indignation, but when they started snogging I had to say something.

"Hey! I've been keeping you company all day but you jump into _his _arms the second he apparates home? Is that any way to treat a man, Lily Evans?"

She glanced around my area briefly. "No, it's not. But I don't see any men over there, do you, James?"

James grinned at me. "I _think_ I might see one…kinda fuzzy though."

I glared. That was just mean.

"Don't take it out on me just because Mum had you looking at swatches of tablecloths all morning. I'm the one who saved you, remember," I reminded her. And she should be grateful to me, dammit. If it wasn't for my very careful spillage of an entire vat of wine on all the swatches, she would have been there for the rest of the day, scrutinizing the embroidery and edging of no less than a thousand scraps of fabric.

Lily just gave me a smile. "You'll always be a lovable little brother, Siri," she teased.

I groaned. "I suppose I'll take that over some of the other things you've called me."

She smiled wider but James was looking a little uncomfortable behind her.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Erm, well," he started. I thought he was going to continue.

He didn't.

"Eloquently put," I said after a moment of silence. "Couldn't have said it better myself, in fact."

James just glared. "I have something to discuss with Lily."

"Oh. Do you want me to…"

"Well, it's about the hospital," he said, "Lily, do you mind if he stays?"

She shook her head, turning serious. "No, Sirius, stay."

We all looked around, suddenly a feeling of unease had spread and none of us knew what to do.

"Maybe we should sit down," I finally suggested, gesturing toward the couches.

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

After we all took our seats, although James might as well have stood since he was barely occupying the very edge of his chair, he took a deep breath.

"Lily, love, there's a reason you haven't heard from St. Mungo's yet."

He stopped there again. I couldn't blame her for getting impatient with him, after all, I was about ready to yell at him myself.

"Alright, why haven't I heard, James?" She prodded.

He took another deep breath. "Darling, you're not going to hear from them. St. Mungo's is run by the Notts and the Lestranges."

"Damn," I muttered as she inhaled sharply.

"Yeah," James said quietly, reaching over to rub her shoulder.

No one said anything for a while. Lily seemed to be in a state of shock. At some point she recovered enough to begin crying.

"So I'm never going to be a healer, is that what you're telling me?" She cried, her words muffled by her sobs and the hands she threw over her face.

"No!" James reassured her quickly, wrapping his arms around her, "No, you will be, Lily, I promise! But we have to work this out, Dad was telling me that you have a couple of options…"

She was still sobbing, and James was whispering reassurances into her ear. I suddenly realized that my fists were clenched much too hard. I actually drew blood from one of my palms. When I managed to unclench them I addressed James in as calm a voice as I could muster.

"What are her options?"

He shook his head, resigned. "She can do one of two things," he started, readjusting her as she continued to sniffle against his shoulder, "The first is applying to another hospital program. Out of state somewhere, or maybe out of the country."

"What's the second?"

"The second option is to appeal to the Ministry. St. Mungo's is technically a Ministry facility, and they have the ability to overturn any acceptance decision that was made by the hospital itself."

"Why do you sound like you don't like that option?" Lily asked, still sniffling.

James sighed. "Because they still keep you out of the program if you take that option. You would have to go to a hearing, and then the decision would come out."

"But the Ministry would vote to have her in the program," I objected, "She has perfect marks."

"The process takes too long," James said, shaking his head. "Even though Dad would rush her to the front of the line, the hearing itself would be a few days long, and then no decision would come out for another month. By then, she can't be accepted into a program that has already begun."

I groaned. "Bloody purebloods."

Lily shook her head. "No, I want to fight—"

"No, Lily," James cut her off. "I know that you want to do this for the principle of the thing—and if you choose to, then I won't argue with you—but you need to understand what the Notts and the Lestranges understand. They're not thick. They know that you could take this up with the Ministry and then be accepted. But you would have to start a year late, and that would follow you for the rest of your career. Going to another hospital won't hurt you, but delaying a year will."

Lily, who had clearly been about to argue, fell silent.

Finally she muttered, "I'll think about it."

This is way too depressing. I muttered an apology and went up to my room, thinking that I needed something to cheer me up.

My eyes fell on Marlene's letter and the photo she had sent. It was a really beautiful picture of her with her younger brother and sister, laughing in front of the Swiss Alps. She had told me all about her holiday in her last letter.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be back for another three days, and I couldn't trust my owl to make that trip. But that doesn't mean I can't start my letter back, does it? I rummaged about until I found some parchment and a quill that wasn't bent about at twenty different angles.

Although, I suppose I could have settled for a quill that _was_ bent and just charmed it so that it was straight again.

Ah, well, next time, I suppose.

I sat at my desk and pulled a pot of black ink towards myself.

_Well, hello, gorgeous, I've missed your pretty face…_

*****hhhhhhhhhh

Sitting at home is boring.

No matter how much they all try to say that I like my books, I'm still a Marauder.

And sitting at home is boring.

I've been here for the past month, hardly ever going to Potter Mansion, and rarely seeing Peter while I was there. Merlin knows where that boy has disappeared to.

Or, to where he has disappeared.

Or…whatever. I'm too distraught for perfect grammar at the moment. I'm busy with the fact that my life is slipping out of my hands.

The others all know what they're interested in. Sirius and James are set to join the Auror program, Peter is travelling to Albania to study rock formations, and, last I spoke to Lily, she was waiting for an acceptance letter from St. Mungo's.

I don't know what I want to do with myself.

Not that it matters. I'm a werewolf. No one will hire me.

Dad suggested that I train in some sort of muggle work. And it's not that I find the idea objectionable—I think it's likely to be my best overall option, in all reality—but I still don't know what I would do with myself in the muggle world, either.

I'm completely aimless with two whole worlds open to me.

Well, alright, one whole world and the most menial jobs in the other world, but metaphorically speaking.

And Isabella is no help. I honestly don't know how much longer I'm meant to keep up this relationship with her. But I don't know how to end it, either.

The problem is, she's the perfect girlfriend. She writes twice a week, we floo to see each other regularly, and we rarely row about anything.

Of course, Sirius thinks that we don't row because I don't take the relationship seriously. He says that people row in any serious relationship. And I suppose he's right. I mean, he's hardly ever rowed with any of his one-week floosies, but James and Lily row all the time.

Well, I suppose not so much, anymore. But for five years their entire interaction was based upon rows in public places. Isabella and I, on the other hand, have rarely rowed. And we've yet to have anything more than a short spat about anything serious.

But she doesn't know about me, and I can't tell her.

That's the part that kills me the most. I'm going to have to break her heart someday, and I'm never going to be able to tell her why because I'm so selfish. I want her to think well of me, so I won't tell her the thing that will guarantee that her heart doesn't break for me.

I can't.

I'm too selfish.

Well, sitting about here isn't doing me any good. I might as well floo to Potter Mansion.

*****hhhhhhhh

"Hello?"

My head whipped around to the large fireplace. I had been expecting to be alone in this room.

"Remus?"

"Lily?" He called back, unable to find me because my voice was echoing off the walls of the large ballroom. "Where are you?"

I was caught between a sigh and a giggle. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right then, but he was just so lost that it was funny. "Right here," I called back, standing to get his attention.

"Oh, there you are," he sighed in relief a moment later. "What are you hiding in that corner for?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, Rem. But how have you been? You haven't visited us in _ages_."

He blushed slightly. "Yeah, I've been reading," he muttered unconvincingly.

I laughed. "Any books on pretty girlfriends and what dates you should take them on?" I teased, "Because if you've found any good ones, lend them to James for me. He hasn't taken me out in too long."

Remus laughed and adopted a very precocious manner. "Well, I shall be happy to rectify the situation for you quickly, young lady. Your beau will never know what hit him."

I laughed and matched his tone. "To what circumstance do I owe the great pleasure of your company, fine sir?"

"I was bored," he blushed slightly, dropping all pretenses. "So I decided to floo over."

I giggled. "How did you end up in the grand ballroom?"

He shrugged, then put the act back on with a wicked grin. "Must have been fated, m'lady. We were destined to meet on this fine day, and discuss the troubles that plague you."

"You are mistaken, fine sir, troubles plague me not on this lovely day."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Lily, I lived with you for seven years. I can read your face better than you would like to know. Now tell me what's bothering you."

I sighed. "You're as bad as Sirius, you know. The two of you can get things out of me easier than James can."

He smirked at me. "Well, that secret is safe with me. And really, James uses us to get things out of you, so you're really confessing to him anyway."

I glared.

He laughed.

"Come on," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me to a spacious sitting area off the main hall. "Tell me. You'll feel better."

I groaned, knowing that I would spill my thoughts easily. Remus and I always talked about things that I hadn't even talked to my roommates about. There was just something about him that screamed 'trustworthy.'

We sat there for a full five minutes in silence. He didn't prod or get impatient. He just waited.

"I'm not going to get into St. Mungo's this year."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"I'm muggleborn. And by the time I argue my case at the Ministry, the year will have begun and I can't join the program late."

Remus nodded slowly, trying to fill in the gap that I had purposely left.

"Your marks are perfect. Well, unless you count that E in Transfiguration—"

"Yeah, they are. But the hospital is run by several families who took that opportunity to deny me admission."

"So fight it at the Ministry."

I sighed. It sounded so simple when he said it.

"I don't know if I should," I confessed, "I mean, I could easily go to another hospital."

"You could," he agreed slowly, "But will they teach you as well as St. Mungo's?"

"I'm not sure. I've really only concentrated on St. Mungo's for the last two months," I told him, blushing slightly at my oversight. I should have known that something like this could happen. I should have planned ahead.

"You were Head Girl for Merlin's sake!" Remus suddenly burst out, "They can't just deny you admission!"

"They did. And starting a year late at St. Mungo's is worse than learning somewhere else."

"Do you still have time to apply anywhere else?"

"I think so," I told him, feeling guilty about the connections-card I was planning to play. "I've been talking to Mr. Potter over the last two days, and said there were a couple of things he could do for me. There's one program in Wales at Sacred Wands that's very good. And there are a few French programs to apply to, as they don't begin until October."

"_France_?" He asked, gobsmacked, "Do you even know any French?"

"Well, I'd only have two months to learn, if I went that route," I admitted, "But distance isn't really an issue. I've already got my apparition license."

His mouth was still hanging open. I had to laugh at that.

"At the very least," I added, "I wouldn't be free to spend entire mornings picking out linen swatches."

Remus grimaced. "Is that what she had you doing this morning?"

"No. This morning I had the pleasure of sniffing five colors of roses because Mrs. Potter insisted that they smelled differently. I was picking out swatches two days ago."

"Ah."

"Spit it out, Rem, I know you want to say something."

He squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Well, I know you want to fight this, Lily, but, I don't know. Do you think it's a good idea?"

I sighed again. I had been doing that a lot the last few days. "I think fighting is a good idea," I said firmly, "But I'm not sure if I'll be a more effective fighter by staying here and fighting the system, or going away and becoming a trained healer."

He nodded in agreement. "That _is_ a dilemma."

****hhhhhhhhh

I hope you like it! And please review :D


	8. Two Roads Diverged in a Wood

Hello everyone!

So, here is chapter 8. Once again, we're trying to delve a bit more into an actual plot for the story, because the endless fluff is getting annoying and boring. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Thanks to _funinthesunn55, aliceinwonderland2000, Ang922, Snape1918, SiriusObession, Sarahrules336, PottedLilies, xExpectoxPatronumx, SecretlyAGryffindor, isigirl, Melissa, Cristinacbarros, _and _Avidreader123_. Thanks so much! And to Avidreader123 and Melissa—sorry I couldn't respond to your reviews! They were great, but I couldn't answer you since they were unsigned reviews :(

Thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites/alerts lists! Thank you so much!

I hope you like it!

*****hhhhhhhhhh

"I can't do this."

The mirror just stared back at me.

Well that was helpful.

"I _can't_ do this."

"Yes you can."

I jumped.

"Sirius! I, erm, I didn't see you there…"

"I know," he assured me, moving into the room and settling onto the vanity in front of me. "But you can still do this right."

I let out a sigh. "Well that's great. Do you know what the right thing is?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Have you talked to James?"

"The problem is James," I admitted. He cocked a brow, so I explained. "If it was just me, I would fight this. But it's not just me. With you two going into the training…"

Realizing that I couldn't finish the sentence, he put his hand up. "I get it."

"Do you?" I said, getting angry. I don't know why. It's not his fault. "Do you get what it's going to be like, waiting for you two to come home and not knowing what state you'll be in when you get here? I mean, alright, you're training right now. You're safe. But what happens when they send you out to do something serious? What happens when you come home _broken_?" I asked, whispering the last word. "What happens then?"

He shook his head. "None of that is your fault—"

I just laughed. "Which part wouldn't be my fault? The part where I don't go away and train so that I can help when you're hurt? Or the part where you two wouldn't even be interested in fighting if it weren't for me?"

He just stared for a while.

"It's not just you."

It was my turn to cock my brow at him.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor when I was eleven because I already disagreed with my family. You _live with_ the Potters. They don't do this pureblood nonsense. I hate to burst your bubble princess, but you're not the reason why either one of us is doing this."

Trust Sirius to put it like that.

"James would say differently."

He sighed. "Of course we _care_, Lily. Of course we want to protect you. But you're not the only one we want to protect."

I was about to cut him off but he just kept going. "We have beliefs and lifestyles that we want to fight for. And we would have fought for them whether you were here or not."

I took a deep breath and blinked back a few tears. Maybe I wasn't the only reason, but still.

"I still want to be able to protect you."

He slipped off the vanity and gave me a hug. It only brought more tears to my eyes.

"I know, Lils."

*****hhhhhhhhhhhh

"How is she?"

"She's alright. She's trying to work it out."

I sighed. "How is it that she talks to you but she won't talk to me?"

Sirius laughed. I hated how his laugh has been lately. It used to be a big, barking, boisterous laugh full of happiness and humor. Now it was mirthless and ironic. "Well mate, you're the cause of most of her problems," he told me, clapping my shoulder. But then he had a rather goofy grin. "I suppose that's the one thing that's never changed."

I shoved him away playfully. "She's always been the cause of my problems too, you know."

"I know," he grinned, "I got to hear about it day and night for years, remember?"

We both laughed. Well, I suppose a few genuine laughs are better than none at all.

I sighed again after a while. "I suppose she'll tell me in her own time."

Sirius nodded. "Look, mate, she's worried about you. And I can't say that I blame her for not being able to sit on the sidelines."

I had been all prepared to cut in and argue but suddenly had to stop. He was right. _She_ was right. I always knew that Lily was not the sort to let others fight for her, or to let herself be helpless. She was just as much a fighter as anyone else I knew, and even more driven that I really wanted to admit. And if this was her method of fighting, there was no standing in her way.

But it still didn't tell me what her decision would be.

*****hhhhhhhhhhhh

"Thanks for coming over again, Rem," I told him sincerely, wrapping him in a hug.

He laughed, returning the hug. "Don't mention it. Something tells me that Sirius and James haven't been much help."

I sighed. "I haven't really asked them, honestly. I just feel like they would be too gung-ho about one option to really help me look at both of them."

Remus nodded in understanding. "I know. They always were."

I giggled. "How many crazy pranks did you have to talk them out of?"

"Oh there was no talking them out of anything," he shuddered, "But every now and then I managed to get them to think through the mechanics."

I outright laughed at the expression on his face. Poor Remus.

"Alright, alright," he said after a minute of my uninterrupted laughter. He tried to be serious, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Try to breathe, and tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"Well," I gasped slightly, still trying to make my breathing even, "well…"

"Why don't we sit down," he encouraged, leading me to a couch.

I nodded weakly as I collapsed onto it, breathing less erratically now. "Well, I wanted to let you know that I think I've decided."

"Well, good. What did you decide?"

"I think I'm going to go to France."

Seeing the surprised look on his face, I rushed to explain, "It's just, I don't want to not have the skills just for the sake of fighting against bloodlines. I mean, I really wanted to do this because I wanted to be able to heal people, and that's going to be really important when James and Sirius graduate the Auror Academy, and you guys mean more to me than fighting prejudice. At least in this particular case."

It all came out in a garbled rush, and I couldn't blame Remus for looking confused.

Then, finally, comprehension seemed to dawn on him and he shook his head.

"It's not what I expected you to decide."

"I know."

"But I understand the reason."

"Thank you."

He looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. It was not a very Remus-y behavior.

"What's wrong, Rem? Do you think I chose wrong?"

He shook his head. "No."

I waited for a moment, but he didn't say anything else.

"Well, what is it then?"

He shook his head again, trying to put on a face that wasn't so disappointed. "Nothing. I'm glad that you were able to decide."

*****hhhhhhhhhhh

"Black! Get your arse in gear and catch up on those push-ups!"

I grunted in response and did a few more. Bloody Mad-Eye Moody. That old pudge couldn't do half as many push-ups as he makes us do. And he certainly wouldn't be able to all the sit-ups we had to do afterward.

"Black!"

"What?" I spat back under my breath. James caught it and laughed.

"Black! Come here, Head of the department wants to talk to you!"

"What?" I asked, slightly louder as I collapsed to the floor and rolled over. I was just in time to see two pairs of big feet stop next to me.

"Mr. Black," a voice said, and suddenly a hand was thrust into my line of sight. "I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

I grabbed the hand and sneaked a glance at James as I got up. He would be asking about this later, no doubt.

"Mr. Rookwood," I said, inclining my head as politely as I could. Every time I saw the bloke there was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Please, join me in my office."

"Yes, sir," I said, scooping my wand off the floor and pointing it at myself to freshen-up as he walked away. I cast one more confused glance at James before hurrying after him.

*****hhhhhhhhhhhh

I spotted her lying across her bed, fast asleep.

Merlin she's beautiful.

And she's _mine_.

I didn't even bother trying to stop the silly grin that was on my face. I went to the bed and gently moved so that I hovered over her sleeping form.

I waited for a moment, but she didn't wake, so I slid my hands under her shirt and started rubbing her back. Merlin, I didn't realize how much she needed a backrub. She's so tense, and she's sleeping! Good thing I decided to give her one now.

And she's so exhausted that she hasn't even woken. Usually she's a light sleeper.

"Mmblph," she mumbled as she readjusted her pillow. I stopped to look at her, but she was still fast asleep so I kept going. I could feel her muscles relaxing under my hands.

"Mmmmmblm," she mumbled again, wriggling slightly. I couldn't help grinning. She was just adorable sometimes. "Mmmm, James?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed and was quiet for a minute longer. Then, finally, "How was the academy today?"

"Tough," I told her honestly. "I actually heard my muscles screaming at the end of it."

She let out a giggle before she made a more sympathetic noise. "Sounds like you could use the massage."

"Well, I didn't have to rearrange flowers and vases all day long," I teased, pinching her slightly.

If her eyes had been open, I knew she would have rolled them at me. "Yeah, flicking wands all day is quite strenuous."

I laughed. "Well, you also got to talk to my mother all day."

She half groaned and half giggled. "Alright, roll over. Your turn."

"Oh thank Merlin," I said, flopping onto the bed next to her. She laughed as she climbed onto my back. "So how is the wedding coming along?" I asked her as I stuffed my face into a pillow, "When do I get to marry you, Miss Evans?"

"November twelfth," she murmured into my ear as her hands slipped under my shirt. "And you've got to be fitted for your tux again."

"Mmmm…" I honestly wasn't paying attention by that point. Although I should probably make a bigger effort if I want her to take anything off later.

"And Sirius will probably need to be fitted again too, you two have been working like crazy at that camp."

"Mmmm…Sirius talked to the department head today," I muttered in an attempt to pay attention.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, don't know why though."

"Really?" She said skeptically, "Who did you say was the department head again?"

"Agustus Rookwood," I told her, "But mostly we only see Mad-Eye because he's in charge of our physical training."

"Uh-huh," she muttered. I could tell that she was lost in thought.

"What?"

"Well, I've been hearing some rumors, you know, when I go to the ministry to talk to your dad."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well, there's no proof, obviously, but there's a rumor going around that he's being very closely watched by the Department of Mysteries."

"He's being investigated," I said, understanding her reluctance to tell me this.

"There's no proof, I mean, no one ever knows what goes on at the Department of Mysteries, or why—"

"If it's going through Dad's office, it's serious intelligence."

She was quiet, and her hands just kept up their steady rhythm.

"Should I tell Sirius?"

She stayed quiet for a while. "Do you think he'll be having any more private conversations with Rookwood?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we should probably find out."

*****hhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Everyone, everyone, take a place," Mrs. Potter said, ushering us into place in the parlor. "The Longbottoms should be here and moment, and the Prewitts said that they would arrive at fifteen to seven. Oh, come _here_, William! It's nearly time!"

Mr. Potter shuffled into view from the adjoining room. "Really, Rose, it's only a dinner party. No need to be so formal about it."

"William, I shall not have manners shirked under my roof. Now, when they arrive you will welcome them as guests into your home as a proper gentleman, or there shan't be any treacle tart for you tonight."

He groaned. "Well alright then…"

I couldn't help giggling. They just sounded too much like James and I did.

He seemed to know what I was thinking and grinned when he caught my eye. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Will Alice be coming?"

"Of course," I whispered back, "I haven't seen her in _ages_."

He laughed as quietly as he could. "Oh, right. Since last Monday, you mean."

I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose you are used to seeing her on a daily basis," he admitted.

Just then an owl flamed into existence and squawked, "The Longbottoms shall arrive in five minutes!"

It then promptly disappeared into another flame.

I jumped and stared, clutching James's arm. "Did..did, that owl just _talk_?"

"More like screamed, actually," Sirius corrected me, flicking his hair out of his eyes. From the smirk on his face, he was trying not to laugh.

James was wearing an identical smirk but studiously looking at the door to avoid my eye.

"Erm…alright," I said, deciding that was the best explanation that I was going to get from the two of them.

"It's proper etiquette, Lily, dear," Mrs. Potter decided to cut in. "Although I must say, their owl was not looking as well has he usually does…perhaps he needs a rest."

"Well I can mention it to Charles—"

"Absolutely not, William," Mrs. Potter cut him off. "It's none of our business."

I don't think she caught him rolling his eyes, but I had to stifle a giggle about it.

I had forgotten all about our dinner guests when there was a knock on the door.

"Agusta, Charles!" Mrs. Potter greeted warmly, coming forward to give each of them a welcoming hug. "Please, do come in and have a seat. And Frank, you look absolutely dashing, dear."

We were all ushered into the adjacent sitting room as we waited for the Prewitts to arrive.

*****hhhhhhhhhhh

"So, where's my dress?"

"Way to get right to it, Alice," I giggled, enjoying myself for the first time tonight.

"Well, I'm excited to see it! I mean, I can't believe that you went shopping for bridesmaid dresses without me. So, is it blue?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know my wedding is emerald and lavender."

"I know, but blue is my best color!" She whined.

I laughed. "Do you whine this much to Frank? You know, you're lucky he's not up here listening to you right now."

She glared at me. "You wouldn't dare. Anyways, Frank loves me as I am."

"He'd have to, wouldn't he," I teased dryly.

"Where's my dress?" She pouted, getting tired of our game.

I laughed at her expression. She's just too cute sometimes. "Right here," I assured her, crossing the room to get to the cavernous closet. Honestly, I don't know why anyone would need such a big closet. I can't even fill a quarter of it.

Although, I suppose Mrs. Potter filled the rest of it with the clothes that I'm allowed to wear to public appearances. My _normal_ clothes only fill about a quarter of the closet.

I pulled out the two confections and hung them on the door for her to see.

"You get to take your pick," I told her, hoping she would be happy with the choice. "Either the lavender or the emerald."

"I get to pick?" She asked excitedly, all pouting gone from her voice.

"Yep, but I should warn you, James is pretty adamant about the bridesmaids wearing emerald."

She rolled her eyes at me, then said dramatically, "Well, I'll deal with James if I have to. Now, where is my dressing room?"

I giggled and pointed to the closet. She squealed and ran in.

*****hhhhhhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Bumbling Idiots

Hello everyone!

Chapter nine here! Alright, so this chapter should be a test of your attention. I've written Remus, Sirius, and Peter into this chapter, so I hope you will recognize their voices when they come up. If not, please let me know.

Thank you to all my fantastic reviewers, _PottedLilies, Sarahrules336, SecretlyAGryffindor, funinthesun55, SiriusObsession, isigirl, Snape1918, xExpectoxPatronumx, _ and _The Girl Out of the Underworld_.

And thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts lists, and everyone who added _Unforgettable_! The prequel to this story is now up to 140 favorites, which is absolutely amazing!

Here it is, I hope you enjoy.

hhhhhhhhhh

I know what you're thinking.

And you're wrong.

It's not that I don't support her decision. It's not.

It's just that I wanted to see someone win.

And I know that she would have won.

I could never win. Me, being what I am, I would never win. Not in a court of law, not anywhere in the wizarding world. Sometimes I honestly think that Dumbledore would have been kinder if he had kept me out of school, and then I would have gone to muggle school and never known that I was missing. Instead I'm here, knowing that I can't have anything I want, no matter how qualified I am, because of my blood.

But Lily's blood, Lily's blood isn't supposed to be an obstacle, according to the law. She could win, if she fought it.

And I wanted to see her win.

But she's right. I also want to see us all survive, and she won't accomplish anything by putting off her training for a year. I mean, it's not even an inconvenience, really. That's what apparating was invented for.

I just really wanted to see her go down to the Ministry and win, according to the law.

I mean, it would be nice to know that the laws protect _someone_, even if they hinder me.

hhhhhh

"Oh my _Merlin_, Lily! I can't decide!"

I laughed. "Well, Miss Socialite, it's a fall wedding, so does that help you pick a color?"

"No!" She wailed. I covered my ears, not quite expecting her volume. "Lavender is a spring color and emerald is a winter color! There's nothing to do with fall here!"

I couldn't help it. I just burst out laughing.

"Well," I gasped slightly, trying to catch my breath again, "which one do you like better against your skin?"

"They're both lovely!"

"Alright, which one is more elegant?"

"They're both equally elegant," she said at a slightly lower volume, inching closer to within normal hearing range.

"Alright, which shoes are more comfortable?" I asked, referring to the two different shoes that had been chosen to match the dresses.

"It doesn't matter, I could cast a cushioning charm and forget the whole issue of their comfort."

True. And at least she was back at a normal volume, all frantic flailing gone. "Which handbag do you like better?"

"They're both the same, Lily," she answered in a patronizing tone.

"Oh, right," I blushed. I forgot because I didn't pick them out, really. I was just nodding and smiling as Mrs. Potter spoke. "Well, which color will you use more later on?"

"Neither."

Alright. Well, then.

"I suppose we'll just have to do a toss-up then."

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle thing," I explained. I forgot that wizard coins don't have heads or tails. I started digging in my rucksack for some muggle money. "See, muggle coins have two sides on them, and when you can't decide on something like this, you take a coin and toss it into the air, and you try to guess what side it will land on. And if you guess right you win."

Alice just looked confused. "I'm not trying to win anything. I'm trying to pick a color. And is this honestly how muggles make important decisions?"

I giggled. "Alice, this is hardly an important decision. And you pick a side for each color. Like, if it lands on heads, you'll wear the emerald. If it lands on tails, you'll wear the lavender."

She looked as though it made slightly more sense. "But is that _really_ how muggles make important decisions?"

"No, Alice," I giggled again, "they use it for little things like this, where it doesn't really matter."

"But this does matter."

I just rolled my eyes. Ah, yes! I finally found a shilling at the bottom of the rucksack. "Alright, here it goes. Heads for emerald and tails for lavender, remember," I warned her as I tossed the coin straight up.

"That thing doesn't have a head or a tail," she objected. I just ignored her.

Catching it, I flipped it and then looked. Well, James will be happy.

I looked up at her, grinning. "Emerald."

She came over and looked at the coin in my hand. "Well, that was easy. Why didn't we do that half an hour ago?"

"Oh, _Alice_."

hhhhhhh

"So he didn't say anything to you?"

"No, not really," I told him, trying to explain the oddness of the conversation. "But it was like he was trying to test me, as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if I was in on some sort of secret."

James looked out the window, not knowing how to answer. I didn't really know what to say now, either.

"I should probably tell you this, Sirius, because I want you to be on your guard."

Well _that_ doesn't sound very good. "What?"

"Lily was in Dad's office, you know talking to him about St. Mungo's and everything, and she heard some rumors about Rookwood. He's being investigated by the Department of Mysteries."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Can those rumors be taken as truth?"

"Anything going through Dad's office is generally pretty solid intelligence."

We were both quiet.

"What's he being investigated for?"

"No idea. But you can be sure he's being investigated."

"Well, I suppose that's why he was asking me so many questions about how my family was doing."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know," I admitted. I knew that I should have made it clear that I was no longer living with my family, but I can't help it. I do have some pride. "Nothing too invasive, just the usual 'how are they doing,' you know? But he seemed a little too interested in what I was going to say."

"So you think he called you in for your connections?"

"If he's being investigated for something, he's got shit going down," I said frankly. "And my family is known for getting into shit. Figuratively, of course."

"But he didn't say anything to actually let you know what he wanted?"

"No. Like I said, he seemed like he was trying to decide if I knew some sort of secret."

"Odd."

"Yeah, well, people are odd."

"Master James, Master Sirius," Winnie piped up from the door, "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Winnie," we chorused in unison. Maybe now I can put a stop to my stomach's incessant growling. I mean, Marlene's coming over later and a loud stomach kind of kills the mood.

hhhhhh

"James," I whispered, peeking around the door at him. He was sprawled across my bed as though he owned it.

Actually, scratch that. He _does_ own it.

"James," I called a little louder, still only a whisper. His head turned in my direction. Oh Merlin, I hope this is a good idea.

I moved around the door, so that he could fully see my, ahm, new nightgown. Alright, fine, it was new lingerie.

His eyes bugged open and I started babbling at top speed. "I was planning on saving it for the honeymoon, since it's white, I know, that's how it's supposed to be done, but I figured we're more novices now than we will be in another three months and—"

Warm lips cut me off. Somehow he had crossed the room in his tirade, and his arms were slipping about my back, pulling me in close. I nearly melted when his tongue brushed my lips.

"You're ready for bed?" He asked, his voice husky in my ear.

I could only whimper in response, but I felt his smile against my skin.

"Good." He picked me up bridal-style and started carrying me toward the bed. "You are stunning, love," he whispered into my ear as he laid me down. "You're _stunning_."

"You don't seem very stunned," I commented, finally getting my brain back. "You seem to be functioning just fine."

"Ah, well, I have been inoculated, you see, so that I wouldn't always be a bumbling idiot when you're around."

I laughed.

"Well, not all the time, at least," he corrected, guessing my thoughts.

I kissed him and pulled him closer. "Alright, I'll give you that. You're not _always_ a bumbling idiot."

hhhhhhhh

Walking among trees has always been a bit odd for me.

I feel as though I should be relaxed. I mean, I've done it a million times, and I can turn into a tiny, almost imperceptible rodent if any large predator should appear and make itself threatening.

But these Albanian trees are not like the Forbidden Forest. These trees have a certain chill about them.

And I don't know why.

Although it might be the fact that they're almost whispering, rustling constantly in the breeze. Or the fact that they arch into a canopy so high and full that I can't even see the end. It's only darkness down here at the bottom, with very scant peeks of light.

It's chilling, quite honestly.

But I can't go home with stories like that. James would have a good laugh, and I'd never hear the end of it from Sirius. And Remus wouldn't actually defend my jitters, but at least he wouldn't join in on poking fun.

Oh mother of Merlin why did I even accept this job in the first place? I mean, I could have found a perfectly respectable job in a charm factory somewhere, I did decently on my Charms NEWT. Got an O, actually, my only one in the whole bunch. Yes, when I get back I think I will look for charm work—

What's that?

There's something glittering, there, in that little squirrel-whole.

Well, wouldn't it be just my luck if there's gems in this forsaken forest? I'd have to spend even more time here, rooting around.

Although I suppose it couldn't hurt to look. A jewel or two hidden away by a forager…I mean, they won't do the squirrel any good, and they might get me a pretty penny.

I started toward the tree, but as soon as I got within ten feet of it I heard a very distant, high scream.

I fell and would have screamed myself if I hadn't lost my voice to the chill in the sound. Either way, I hastily scrambled back to my feet and ran off, not knowing which direction I ran because I was too busy looking over my shoulder.

Something too soft to be a tree stopped me, and I nearly fell back onto my bum again, shivering in fright. But before I could turn into a rat I saw that it was a person.

My partner, in fact.

"Perkins," I sighed, trying not to let the relief show in my voice.

"Pettigrew," he answered cordially. "Anything good down that way?"

"No," I assured him, shaking my head emphatically. Oh wait, that will only make him suspicious. I carefully worked my voice back down to a normal volume over the length of the next sentence. I'm not a Marauder for nothing, you know. I was always the best liar. "No, nothing that your uncle was interested in. I just happened to bump into a bear, and it gave me quite a fright before I found my wand, that's all."

He gave me a searching look, but I could tell that he had already accepted my story as truth. "Well, then we should be getting back. They're setting up dinner at camp."

"Excellent!" I said, trying to be friendly and further encourage his belief in my story. "I could use a good stew after that little encounter."

hhhhhhhh

"Mr. Potter," I said, bowing my head in greeting and taking a seat. I've grown quite accustomed to this particular leather chair, actually. I've spent a lot of time in it as we discussed the possibilities for my medical education.

"Lily, how are you dear?"

"I'm very well, thank you. Just as well as I was this morning, actually."

He cracked a smile at my sarcasm. Although, I do appreciate the fact that I can joke with my future father-in-law this way. That's how I used to joke about with Dad, so I'm glad that Mr. Potter didn't turn out to be a dry old prune.

I suppose I should have expected that. I mean, he did produce James, after all. And James certainly didn't learn to break rules from his mum.

"Good, good," he said, still smiling. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I took a look at the door, sending him the signal. I knew that he had silenced the door from under his desk. We simply couldn't have a closed door as we spoke, because the media attention was still on James and me. Rumors would fly. But we could leave the door wide open and silence the doorframe.

"Well, Mr. Potter," I said quietly, sitting back and keeping my posture natural for the benefit of the secretary, who was watching at the moment. "I wanted to talk to you about two things. First, is there any way that I can go to school I France and continue with my St. Mungo's appeal here?"

He shook his head. "I shall have to look to be sure, of course, but I just don't think that they look at applicants who have already begun their training in another institution."

"None at all?"

"The Ministry seeks to minimize their enormous workload in any way they can. Double applicants to St. Mungo's could easily be on the chopping block. But I will check, of course."

"Right," I said, thinking. I was kind of hoping that I would be able to fight the rejection legally while I was still studying, but I would much rather study than spend my time in court.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes. Was there something else you wanted to ask me about?"

"Erm, no," I said, changing my mind about the Sirius and Rookwood mystery. I'll give that some time to play out before I ask about it. "No, that was the most important thing. Thank you."

"Alright," he said somewhat suspiciously. Then he decided to let it slide. "Well, would you like to go home now, or do you have other business at the Ministry?"

"Actually, I was thinking I might visit James while I'm here. Do you know when he and Sirius have a lunch break?"

Mr. Potter glanced at his watch. "If you hurry, you can catch the end of their lunch hour. They start training again at quarter after one."

"Thank you," I called, walking out the door and smiling at the blatantly spying secretary. "I will be back so that I can floo home."

I realized as I was walking down to the lifts that Mr. Potter knew I was lying. I hadn't said anything to him that would merit a silenced door. Oh well, I'll probably mention it to him soon enough.

By the time I reached the training room, it was nearly one. I would have barely any time with James.

I pushed open the door, and took a moment to spot him. He was sitting alone, brooding and staring at a closed door. He brushed off several people's attempts at conversation as I made my way over to him. He was still staring at that blasted door.

Well, if he insists on being completely oblivious….

I tip-toed behind him and kissed the back of his neck lightly. That was a bad idea. It kind of tasted like dried sweat, and he didn't smell all that great either. Well, I suppose he has to work up a sweat sometimes if he's going to have that amazing chest of his.

He nearly jumped and I giggled. "Hi."

"Hi," he sighed in answer, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"What were you punishing the door for?"

He lowered his voice. "Sirius is in there talking to Rookwood again."

I felt a small spark of unexplainable anger, but I made it pass. "Why?"

"No idea yet."

"Fantastic," I told him sarcastically. "Maybe I really should tell your Dad about this."

James shook his head. "Not yet. Maybe Sirius will actually get information out of him this time. And I'd rather not involve Dad if I don't have to."

I frowned. I could see his point, but I was really worried about Sirius. Well, either way, I had something else to tell him.

"I didn't come down here just to give you a kiss, you know," I informed him.

"Oh?"

"No, I didn't. I came down here to tell you that I want to look at flats with you when you get home."

He sagged. "Lils, my love, I'm going to be exhausted when I get home."

"I'll make you some Pepper-up Potion."

He groaned. "Fine."

"Great!" I smiled, having secured the promise I wanted. I pecked his lips, earning a whoop from someone in the crowd, before I left to floo home.

hhhhhhhh

I hope you liked it! Please review :)


	10. Sirius Questions

Hello everyone :)

So, chapter ten here! Wow, I can't believe I'm already on chapter ten of the sequel. Well, this entire thing is from Sirius's POV, so hopefully that will give it something fresh, since I feel like it's been a bit drab. And for anyone who knows French or is French, I'm sorry for what is likely to be absolutely horrible grammar and translations. I have never studied French, so I used a free online translator, so yeah.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, _SiriusObession, funinthesun55, Sarahrules336, Snape1918, The Girl Out of the Underworld, isigirl, _and _Gweedo_. Thanks so much, guys!

I hope you like it! And please review :D

xxxxxx

I sat there, waiting for him to start.

I attempted to stare politely.

Thank Merlin for all the etiquette classes I had to take as a child of the Black family.

I'm not about to thank Merlin for the wench of a mother that made me take them, but it's a good thing I took them, all the same.

I don't know if he was expecting me to say something.

I certainly wasn't _going_ to say anything. I could wait here all day for him to get to his point. Especially as that would mean I didn't have to go back to Moody's hellish training session.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

I resisted the urge to smirk, and continued staring politely. If he had a proposition to make, I certainly wasn't about to help him. Especially as I already know that any propositions of his would require me to step into hippogriff fodder.

Metaphorically, of course. This man doesn't seem to be a nature lover.

"Black, then…" he finally said, glancing at something behind me before snapping his attention back to my face.

I gave him a polite smile. Although, honestly, he needs to have his neck rung. It's rude to request someone's presence and then waste so much of their time with inactivity.

"How's training coming along?"

"Very well, thank you."

Short and inadvertently curt. Well, at least we've actually _said_ something now.

He rapped his fingertips on his desk, studying me. Once again, he needs to have his neck rung. Or at the very least his knuckles should be smacked with an unyielding wand. You do not make such unnecessary noises when in company.

I folded my hands in my lap and leaned back in the chair. Casual, yet confident. Domineering in its own way, regardless of the fact that I was technically the inferior in the room. And I could tell he felt the effects of my posture. His fingers sped and then, quite suddenly, stopped altogether.

I resisted the urge to smirk again.

But if I had been curious before, it was nothing to now.

I could see that several beads of sweat had broken across his brow and forehead. He was restless. His eyes were darting about, no longer able to simply concentrate on my facial expressions. Not that he was gleaning any information from them anyway. I was carefully keeping my face neutral.

"And Potter, he's in training with you, is he not?"

My careful indifference broke for a tiny second. He would not be allowed to bring James into this.

"He is," I answered as calmly as I could. Then, for good measure, I added a very significant comment. "I believe he is currently having a conference with the Head Speaker of the Wizengamot."

"I wasn't aware of any conference."

"It's a rather private occasion."

"Naturally," Rookwood answered, finally understanding my words. He folded his hands and inclined his head respectfully.

Good.

He's learned his place.

James wasn't with Mr. Potter, of course. He was having lunch in the next room with the other five trainees, and probably attempting to glare a hole through this door. But Rookwood did not need to know that, because I certainly wasn't about to have James walk into this room. He's too hot-tempered.

"He's doing well in the program, I assume."

"Naturally."

Rookwood nodded, attempting to compose his face. But he was becoming frustrated.

Well, he knew what he signed up for when he called me in here. The Blacks are not only known for their legendary charm, but their assumption that they are royalty. And, much as I hate it, that assumption is working for me at the moment. He's afraid of me, almost as much as he is intrigued by me.

If only he would tell me why he's so intrigued.

"How is your family? I have heard some rather exciting news of your cousin, Bellatrix."

I cocked a brow at him. "Exciting news?"

"Ah, well, if you haven't heard, I shan't spoil the surprise," he said quickly, beginning to fiddle with his hands again. "I'm sure it is a family matter."

"A family matter and exciting news generally do not go hand in hand."

He was developing quite a sheen on his forehead. "No, I suppose they do not."

"So which is it? Exciting news or a family matter?"

"Ah, well," he answered, clearly uncomfortable, "Well, it is exciting news, I believe. Your lovely cousin is engaged to Rodulphus Lestrange, I believe."

I hid my shock. "Indeed," I told him, assuming it to be truth. My cousin _would_ marry a Death Eater. After all, she is one. "Very exciting news, although I don't know why you would assume I haven't heard."

He blanched slightly at my tone. I suppose I'd let too much anger through. "Well, I assumed you would know, of course, but I preferred that you confirm before I spoke so that I would not be a rumor-monger."

I settled back into my chair again, reassuming my relaxed position and reaffirming my power in the room. "Of course," I assured him, "I understand completely."

He glanced behind me again. "Look at the time," he said in mock surprise. I could see that he simply wanted me out of this room. "Your lunch hour is nearly passed. I will speak to Alastor about giving you extra time. You should get back to your comrades."

I nodded, getting up.

He hadn't said what he wanted to.

I suppose I'll have to wait for next time, then.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, gorgeous."

Marlene jumped a foot into the air, landing back on her bed.

"Sirius! Don't _do_ that!" She hissed, looking very cross.

I gave her a smile, and started over to the bed. "Sorry," I murmured, brushing her hair behind her ear. I didn't hear any complaints, so I bent and softly brushed my lips against the hollow behind her ear. She gasped, just as I knew she would.

"Sirius," she whispered reluctantly, "Sirius, you have to stop."

"Why?" I asked without taking my lips from her skin. She shivered slightly, and when she started again I could tell it took her quite a bit of effort.

"Because you're in my room, at home, with my parents two doors down."

"Your brothers and sisters are making such a ruckus that no one will hear us," I assured her, continuing to kiss my way down her neck. She was starting to have a little difficulty breathing. I smirked against her collarbone.

"Sirius, _not now_."

With a regretful sigh, I stopped and sat back. She was already flushed, but she managed to send a very cross glare in my direction before getting up.

"What's wrong?" I asked when she disappeared into her closet.

She didn't answer.

I sighed again, and followed her into the tiny space. At least she can't run from me in here. I pulled her back against my chest and asked again. "What's wrong?"

She was quiet for a moment longer before, finally, "School starts tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I'm here today."

She whipped around so that she was facing me. She was angry.

"Oh, so that's why you're here? Because you have to break it off with me now that I'll be going back to Hogwarts? Not convenient enough for you anymore, am I?"

Ah. So we've come to the crux of the problem.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

She didn't look any less angry. She was, however, very confused.

"You're not?"

"No. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No."

"Well then, where did you come up with the idea?"

"Well…it's just…I mean, you're Sirius Black."

I just stared at her for a moment. Was she really about to say what I thought she was going to say?

And then I realized that yes, she meant exactly what I thought she did, but she was scared to say it out loud.

And then I went and sat on her bed. And I started laughing.

She came out of the closet a moment later, watching me laugh. I'm sure she thought I was insane.

It's just funny, that's all. All those girls that I didn't give a damn about thought that I was in love with them. And here, here is a girl that I _do_ care about, and she thinks I'll be leaving her the second it takes some effort to see her. She thinks she's a matter of convenience.

"Sirius?" She asked after I had calmed down a bit.

I looked up at her. She really did look scared.

"Are you alright?"

Was I? I wasn't sure.

I beckoned for her to join me on the bed, but she shook her head. It seemed she preferred the distance.

"I'll be fine when you tell me why you thought I was going to break it off with you. Is it just because I'm a Black?"

She shook her head.

"Well then what was it?"

I'm so sick of people beating about the bush today. Just tell me whatever it is that you bloody well want to say.

"Precedent," she answered simply.

"Precedent." I echoed.

She nodded.

"What precedent have we set in this relationship that made you think I would leave the moment it became a bit more difficult to see you?" I was getting a bit angry now, because I had a nasty feeling that I knew her answer. And she was entirely justified, which was why I was angry.

"Not in this relationship," she told me. I knew it. Why the hell did I have to be such a womanizing git? "In all your others."

I sighed and let myself fall back onto her bed. "Marlene," I started, staring up at her ceiling so that I wouldn't have to look at her face. She still looked as though she was scared of me. "I never had relationships with them. I've only had a relationship with you."

She snorted. "Yes, because you don't have to be in a relationship to shag, right? I suppose I should feel honored that you've decided to date me as well, not just shag my brains out every time you see me."

I kept staring at her ceiling. "Marlene," I said again, "I was a git to them, and I know it. But you're not just a quick shag."

"No, I'm the bloody best shag you've ever had. That's why you keep coming back," she spat.

I sat up to look at her. The fear was gone from her face, replaced with anger. But I knew her better than that. She was only angry because she was afraid, and she didn't want me to see it.

I shook my head. "You are the bloody best shag I've ever had, but that's not why I keep coming back. Not even close."

She cocked a brow at me, but she looked like she might be thawing. "You really expect me to believe that, Black?"

"You don't have to believe it. But it's true. And whether you want me there or not, I'll be there on every Hogsmeade weekend so that I can see you."

We were quiet for a minute.

"Well," she conceded reluctantly, "There are only a handful of Hogsmeade weekends all year. But I can always sneak out to the village to see you. You know, so it's more than just once every two months."

I smiled and opened my arms to her. She sighed in defeat and climbed in, cuddling up to me. "Sounds like a fantastic plan," I murmured into her hair. I pressed a soft kiss to her lips before laying her back onto her pillows. "Now, you should probably get to sleep. The Hogwarts Express waits for no one."

"You're not staying?" She asked, confused as she reached out for me.

"Not tonight, gorgeous. It's already half-past eleven, we wasted all our time arguing."

"Damn," she pouted. I have to admit, she does look incredibly kissable right now. "What if I promise to be up at seven tomorrow morning like a good girl?"

I grinned at her. "You're bargaining?"

She gave me a petulant look. "Well now that you're here, I'll never be able to sleep without a good shag."

I didn't even pretend to weigh my options. I just jumped right into bed with her.

"Well," I muttered quietly as I started kissing down her neck again, "I do want you to get a good night's sleep."

xxxxxx

I saw Marlene off the next morning. Her little turd of a brother decided to interrupt our goodbye, so we only had a couple kisses rather than a proper farewell snog. But she left me with the promise of a full list of Hogsmeade dates in her next letter.

By the time I got back to Potter Manor, it was nearing noon. And James, the lazy arse that he is, was still sleeping. I decided to wake him. After all, gentlemen do not sleep until noon.

But how to wake him?

There were always the typical methods: jumping on the bed, jumping on the sleeping person directly, a bucket of ice cold water, feathers and a handful of shaving cream…you get the idea. But I don't think I'll be going for typical today.

I thought about it for a moment, twirling my wand between my fingers. AND then I grinned.

I flicked my wand at him, and he started floating above his mattress. Soon the blankets fell away and he was nearing the highly vaulted ceiling. Just before he hit it, I brought him crashing back down onto the bed.

He jumped to attention.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" I barked to his suddenly wide-eyed form. He scrambled off the bed and dove at my knees, but I side-stepped him and he ended up with a few floor burns instead.

He groaned. "What was that for, Padfoot?"

"Time to rise and shine, Prongs," I told him, "it's nearly the crack of noon."

He groaned again and rolled over on the floor, trying to get up.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"She's gone. Went shopping with Alice."

"Oh."

"In France."

"Ooh la la."

"Oui," he told me, straightening up. "She's trying to practice her French. Told her she could practice it on my mouth, but…"

"She didn't go for it?"

"Eh, wrong time to use that line. I knew she wasn't in the mood."

I shook my head. "Waste of a perfectly good line. You'll never be able to use it again, now."

"I _know_," he groaned again, making his way to the loo. "I'll have to come up with another one."

I laughed. "Well, I'll be in the dining room for lunch. Mind you don't fall asleep in the shower and drown."

"I'll do my best."

The manor is so big that it took me a full ten minutes to get to the dining room. Mrs. Potter was already seated at the table, pouring over a binder full of something or other.

"Hello, Mum."

She looked up. "Hello, dear, how was Marlene?"

"Very well, thank you. She's on her way right now."

"Wonderful."

"What's for lunch?"

"Chopped salad and roasted lamb sandwiches."

My mouth started to water. "Sounds delicious."

"Mmm," she agreed, returning her attention to her work.

I tried to sit there quietly, I really did. But after ten minutes I was bored. James hadn't come down yet, and lunch still wasn't ready. I had to distract myself from the smells though. They were wafting in from the kitchen and driving me mad. So I tried talking again.

"What are you working on?"

"Tablecloths, dear. You spilled wine on the first set, and we never decided on them after that."

"Ah, sorry," I told her, not the least bit guilty. I saved Lily a sore neck that day. Speaking of Lily….

"Do you know where Lily and Alice are in France?"

"I believe Alice said she would be taking Lily down to Rue de la Paix."

"Fantastic," I told her, "I'll be home with the girls for dinner."

There is nothing better than a nice, big, chocolate croissant, and I'm likely to get one from a street vendor faster than these sandwiches are coming out.

xxxxxx

"Au café, s'il vous plait," called a man sitting a few feet away. The waiter nodded and went off to find it for him.

The shop looked rather quaint, with the red and white striped overhangings and iron-wrought tables typical in photos of France. I decided that they must have croissants there, if nothing else.

At the very least I would be able to get a coffee, and that would go down nicely.

I walked into the shop to find the people behind the hostess stand jabbering away in French. I took a deep breath and prayed that I remembered enough of my French lessons for this. Generally, I only used it to tell girls that they were pretty.

"Sirius Black!"

I turned to the voice, knowing they would be there. I suppose they would want lunch now, too.

"Alice, Lily," I said, waving them over. Lily gave me a hug as Alice began speaking to the woman behind the counter. I sighed in relief, and I felt Lily do the same.

"Afraid she was going to make you do it?" I joked.

"You have no idea," Lily told me quietly as Alice beckoned for us to follow her. "We've been at this all day."

I laughed. "Well, it's only noon, love."

She groaned. "Don't remind me."

I laughed again.

"It's quite lovely here," she said, looking around as we sat near the patio.

I nodded and Alice shook her head. "Au francis."

Lily clamped her mouth shut.

Alice groaned. "You have to practice, Lily, don't be embarrassed."

"Easy for you to say. You've learned it along with English. It's not really a second language to you, it's practically a first!"

"C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron," Alice chastised. "So practique!"

I grinned. Coming here was definitely a good choice for my afternoon. In fact, maybe I should go back and grab James.

xxxxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review!

On a slightly unrelated note, I have fixed _Unforgettable_. All the little breaks that disappeared from the chapters have been put back in, for those of you who were nice enough to tell me that they disappeared.


	11. French Birds

Hello everyone!

Chapter 11 here! I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope you like this newest installment! I was finally struck with some inspiration (lately, star wars has been taking over my brain and James and Lily haven't been talking to me so much). I hope you like this latest plot bunny, because it's here to stay. Also, I would like to say that I hope you all realize that I don't put twists in for the sake of twists, I put them in because I feel like they're right according to the characters' personalities. So without further ado, here's chapter eleven.

A huge thank you to my reviewers, _PottedLilies, SecretlyAGryffindor, xExpectoxPatronumx, The Girl Out of the UNDERWORLD, Sarahrules336, funinthesun55, Ang922, SiriusObession, _and _isigirl_. Thank you!

Here it is, I hope you enjoy :D

xxxxx

"Alice! Just because we're in France for the day does not mean that I have to jabber away as though I've been speaking it for years—"

"It absolutely does! If you don't act like you know it, then you'll never learn—"

"I've been learning just fine! But you have to let me get past the French 101 book before you expect me to converse fluently—"

"_Fluently_? You're not even conversing at all! Try getting a word or two out, why don't you?"

"Because I can't!"

"Erm, ladies," Sirius interjected, his tone half wry with amusement and half afraid to draw their wrath upon himself, "I hate to break up this very effective communication session, but you've drawn an audience."

Both girls looked about and immediately flushed when they saw that he was right. I kept my smirk to myself. I didn't think they would appreciate it if I added my amusement to the stares of the passers-by.

"Pardón," Alice mumbled just loud enough for a few of the closer spectators to hear. Then she ushered us all quickly away down the street.

Just in time for me to catch a flash of something I was absolutely not expecting.

I elbowed Sirius in the ribs.

"Ow!"

I pointed.

"Oh."

"What?" Lily asked, noticing our distraction from her continuing—albeit quieter—argument with Alice.

"McGonagall," Sirius choked out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't look like you've seen a ghost, Sirius. So she's on holiday, so what?"

But she didn't look like she was on holiday.

Sirius echoed my thoughts. "Well if she was on holiday, it certainly turned out to be a lemon. Didn't look happy, did she, James?"

I shook my head. "No. Definitely not."

"Well, leave her alone then," Alice quipped. "The last thing she needs is you two to cheer her up."

Sirius brought a hand to his heart rather dramatically, but the mischievous look in his eyes negated the gesture. "You wound me, Prewitt."

She rolled her eyes. "You annoy me, Black."

"Alright then," Sirius said, grabbing my arm and moving off in McGonagall's direction. "I'll stop annoying you, and you can get back to annoying Lily."

"I'm never forgiving you for this, Sirius," I heard Lily mutter as I was dragged away.

xxxxxx

I would imagine that particular café was chosen because it looked rather boring. And boring generally means normal. So a normal café was chosen so that no one would think twice about the group of witches and wizards huddled into the back corner booth and trying too hard not to look conspicuous.

Sirius tugged at my arm once more and we slipped further into the café, closer to their table. I found myself wishing I had my invisibility cloak.

I discreetly aimed my wand at my ear when we slipped into a booth nearly five meters away from their corner. "Percivous," I muttered, and almost immediately regretted it.

The man at a table less than a meter away was laughing all too boisterously at his wife's comment. I winced slightly and caught Sirius doing the same. But when I glanced at McGonagall's table, no one seemed to have noticed us.

Yet.

I tried to block out the boisterous man's loud rumbles and all the other conversations to concentrate on the corner booth. McGongall seemed to be taking the lead in the conversation, but I had also spotted Moody passing her what seemed to be notes. I didn't recognize anyone else at the table.

"Order members," I heard her say, "we will begin shortly after—" I cursed silently as the rest of her sentence was drowned out by the boisterous man's laugh. "—Dumbledore regrets that he could not be here—"

I really am going to strangle this man soon.

"—Heard reports of some movements in Birmingham, as well as Liverp—"

I nearly growled, but instead I aimed my wand at that insufferable man and muttered, "Muffliato."

Sirius sighed. "So much better. I should have thought of that."

I was about to agree when I realized my mistake. Moody had seen me.

Shit.

"About time to duck out, I think," I informed Sirius as I grabbed his arm and made my way to the door.

Fortunately, Moody didn't follow us, but Sirius turned on me as we stepped out into the fresh air.

"Why did you leave? We were just about to hear the interesting part!"

"Moody saw us."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Do you think he'll mention it during training?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No. But I think we should mention it to him."

xxxxxx

"The whole day you managed to speak to no one! I didn't think Lily Evans was even capable—"

"Well why don't you just leave it be? How about this—no more excursions to France for a week! Maybe then I'll have done some of the second book—"

"Absolutely not! I am taking you down there every day and you will have a conversation with someone _every_ day!"

"How am I supposed to have a conversation with someone when—"

"You will not learn it better out of a book than in practice! You will practice what French you know and you will do it with people who speak fluently!"

I sighed and settled back into my seat. Two of the classiest girls at Hogwarts were having a shouting match nearly three rooms over through a silencing charm, and although their shrieks were no longer loud enough to hurt my ears, I was astounded at the clarity of the words.

Really, clear as a bell.

"Are they always like this?"

James snorted. Sirius graced me with an answer. "Ever since yesterday afternoon. They were scarring French people in a plaza and decided it was fun."

I cocked a brow. "Clearly."

James sighed. "That's not why we asked you to come so urgently."

"I know."

"Well," he continued, "We ran into something very suspicious yesterday while we were in France. McGonagall and Moody seemed to be heading some sort of circle—"

"No," Sirius interrupted, "Dumbledore is heading it."

"Right, right. But Dumbledore wasn't there, so McGonagall and Moody were running the meeting in his place. Point is, they're up to something."

Oh Merlin. If I know my friends, they won't rest until they know exactly what it is that is going on.

"France is lovely this time of year," I began wryly, "But I don't know if I want to sign up for twenty-four hour surveillance of that café."

James laughed. "Actually, that's not at all what we had in mind."

"But good try, Rem," Sirius added, grinning. "You should know by now that we're utterly unpredictable."

I laughed. "Alright then, astound me with your next move."

"We're going to talk to Moody about it on Monday," Sirius announced.

I blinked, waiting for the rest of their master plan. When it became apparent that there was no rest of the plan, I started laughing again. "Is that what you called me over here for?"

"Well, no," James admitted. "We called you over here to go camping for the night."

I grinned. I liked camping Potter-style. It involved smores and bonfires until wee hours of the morning, at which time we all traipsed back inside to sleep on fluffy mattresses. "When do we get to light the fire?"

They both grinned.

xxxxx

"Fifty more push-ups, then take five! Potter, Black, my office now!"

We scrambled up after him, knowing what this was about. Well, half knowing. We never did figure out what exactly is going on.

I caught a few stares of loathing from the other recruits as Sirius and I made our way to the other end of the room. Couldn't blame them, really. We've already done three-hundred push-ups today.

We settled into seats around his desk, and I tried to hide my surprise when I saw him glance furtively at Rookwood's door before shutting his office and silencing the door.

"Are you planning on murdering us in here, sir?"

"Shut it, Black. You know why you're here."

Sirius raised a brow. "Remind me. Sir."

Moody settled into his seat before fixing Sirius with a no-nonsense stare. "You're here because you heard something you should not have three days ago. Fortunately for you, Minerva and I have convinced the others that you are trustworthy. Dumbledore agrees."

We both stared.

"So, before I pluck out one of your eyes to keep for myself, one of you tell me what exactly you heard."

"Nothing," I told him honestly.

"Nothing?" He answered skeptically. "Did you forget how to do a perception charm?"

"No, sir. We just didn't hear anything other than what you've just told us. Dumbledore is in charge of something, we want to know what it is."

"Careful what you wish for, boy."

"With all due respect, sir, wishes have nothing to do with it."

Moody trained both eyes on me, probably in an attempt to read my mind. I wondered for a moment if he was a legilimens. Actually, come to think of it, they really should have occlumency as part of the Auror-training curriculum. Maybe I should mention it.

But definitely not now.

"Well, Potter, if wishes have nothing to do with it, what does?"

"It's our job, sir. You're obviously doing what you're training us for. We want to know what's going on." I hoped he hadn't noticed how my voice wavered a bit. That eye of his really can be creepy if you're forced to look at it for too long. And why is Sirius being so uncharacteristically quiet?

Moody leaned over his desk, sizing me up. "Alright then, Potter. Black. You ran into a meeting of a secret order created by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort."

"I thought that's what aurors were supposed to do."

"I thought so too," Moody countered, shaking his head. "The Ministry is not being efficient enough. They're overstretched as is, and there are several powerful families who don't seem to think that Voldemort is a concern."

"Pureblood families," Sirius suddenly said with enough bitterness for an entire army. "Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges."

"Among others," Moody conceded unhappily. He seemed to understand what the admission did to Sirius. "The point is, the Ministry doesn't have an army, and what they do have they're reluctant to use. Voldemort _is_ creating an army. Not just witches and wizards—dark creatures too."

This just keeps getting better and better.

"So Dumbledore is creating his own army? If all he has is the people who sat around that table—"

"We have more than that. But not much more. Problem is, we can't exactly recruit creatures like Voldemort. Dark creatures are impossible to command, except by dark magic."

"But we can control them," I argued. "We've learned how to repel attacks—"

"That is not the same as commanding them to attack. It is not the same as being their master."

I breathed out in a huff.

"I want in," Sirius said very suddenly.

Moody cocked his head at Sirius. "Dumbledore seemed to think you would say that."

"I want in, too."

Moody started shaking his head. "We discussed allowing you to join us. You're not ready—"

"Like hell we're not—"

Moody continued, ignoring my outburst. "You're not ready to kill yet. You have to be before I can bring you into the fold."

"I'm ready to kill them all!" I burst out, "I was ready to kill them all in Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's nose! It's only Lily and Sirius here who had the sense to stop me—"

"Yes, Dumbledore told me about your exploits. Anger over a few muggleborns won't serve you here. It will fail you when you look into someone's eyes."

"I'm not angry over a few muggleborns! I'm angry over what that bitch did to my fiancé!"

It looked like Moody was holding back a laugh. "Well, that's a start, I suppose. But still not good enough. Now we have to get back—the others will wonder what's kept us so long."

I was fuming as we left.

Sirius, oddly enough, didn't seem to be affected at all by the conversation.

Bloody twit.

xxxxxx

I watched James follow Lily out of the room, then turned on him.

"What are you hiding?"

Sirius grimaced. "You know, I was almost hoping for you to stay behind until I realized you were going to interrogate me."

"Sirius," I warned, "You can't lie to any of us. We're your best friends."

"Practically brothers," he muttered, though with a slight wistfulness to his tone. "You can't tell James yet. I'm not sure how to break it to him."

I nodded for him to continue.

"Moody caught me afterward, after training, I mean, James had already gone up to see his dad." He paused, obviously not wanting to divulge the information. I think that's disgust on his face. "He said that I _was_ ready."

We were silent for a moment before I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to be sure he was saying what I thought he was saying.

"To kill."

"Apparently you are too, if you have any interest in joining."

I blew out a breath, trying to collect my bearings. I thought Dumbledore was trying to help me not kill people as a werewolf, but now here he was, basically asking me to join his band of renegades.

"I'm going to have to think about this one, Padfoot."

"I know, Moony," he answered, catching my issue. Although honestly I think he knew that was the issue, and that I was only confirming it. "I have to think about it too."

I nearly smacked myself. Of course Sirius would be feeling the same way. He wouldn't like being told that he had severe family issues any more than I liked being told I had anger issues with being a werewolf. Leaning back in my chair, I cast my glance about the room for a while.

But I couldn't lose myself in the ornate décor today.

I mean, who could be so mundane when they had just been told that they had the makings of a killer?

"Hey, Moony! Padfoot!" James's voice floated down the hall, "Where have you gone off? Lunch is ready!" A moment later his head poked around the corner and into the room. "Oh, there you are. Come on to the dining room, lunch is—what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Prongs," Sirius assured him, getting up and clapping him on the shoulder as he went off to find the dining room. "Everything's fine, we were just catching up."

"Catching up?" James asked, looking from Sirius's retreating back to me.

"Yeah, well," I flushed as an idea came to me. You'd think I would have some nobility, but no. Not now, at least. James is too important. "He wanted to know about Isabella, you know…"

James's brows rose. "Oh. How, erm…how is she doing?"

I flushed again. "She's just fine, recovering, you know."

It was James's turn to flush at my meaning, but when he next spoke he seemed to be talking to himself more than to me. "Well, erm…I suppose I told you blokes about Lily, didn't I…"

"Hey!" I heard Sirius call, "I thought you guys were right behind me?"

James and I stumbled over our own feet in our haste to leave that conversation behind.

xxxxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	12. BandAid for the Soul

Hello everyone!

So, this is chapter 12. I realize that this update has been a long time coming. I can only say that I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

Huge thanks to all of my reviewers, who are absolutely amazing for sticking with me through my recently sporadic schedule. Thank you to _SecretlyAGryffindor, xExpectoxPatronumx, PottedLilies, Sarahrules336, funinthesun55, _and _SiriusObession_. Thank you guys!

I hope you enjoy :D

xxxxx

There was lace _everywhere_.

And while I would like to say that it disgusted me—I might not be a true feminist, but I am an independent woman—I can't honestly say it.

I was excited.

Any girl would be. I mean, I'm shopping for my _wedding dress_.

Although, maybe not so much lace on my own dress. I mean, I'm hoping to look more like an elegant woman than a fancy tablecloth.

"Oh Merlin, look at that one, Lily!"

I turned in the direction Alice pointed.

Then I sighed. Of course she would want to see the poufiest gown in the store. At least three of me could fit under the full skirt, which was both bustled and covered in yards of lace. I wondered briefly if this lace fixation actually reflected the choices of brides past or if the owner of this store had simply been deprived of lacy things as a child. The only good thing I could say was that, at the very least, there was no pink lace to be found. Although this is an expensive shop for wedding gowns, and a pink wedding gown would not sell to all the high-class snobs who shop here.

Wait…_I'm_ shopping here.

Oh Merlin, James, look what you've done to me.

"Why don't _you_ try that one on, Alice?" I suggested, "I mean, you're going to need to shop for one soon enough."

"Really? You won't be upset that we're both trying things on?"

"No, unlike some spoilt brats, I learned how to share."

She glared at me for about half a second before something over my shoulder caught her eye. I turned to look.

I was wrong.

She hadn't squealed over the poufiest dress in the store to begin with—I was staring at the poufiest dress now.

And to top it off, this one had beading and sequins.

I couldn't help myself. I just had to laugh. Alice was just a princess at heart.

"Alright then," I told her, moving to pick the gown off the rack. "You go find a dressing room and I'll help you carry this bugger."

Alice frowned. "No, absolutely not. Trying on dresses with you is one thing Lily Potter—"

"It's still Evans, Alice."

"But I will not try on any dresses until we have found you at least four dresses to try yourself," she continued as though I had never interrupted her. Well, she does have a point.

"Alright, fair enough. But maybe we can have one of the attendants put this dress in a fitting room for when you're ready."

She tilted her head, thinking for a moment.

"Alright," she finally agreed, "That we can do."

After a giggly young attendant took the poufy dress from us, we turned to the racks of clothing. I took a deep breath before we dove in.

Dress after dress after dress, I just told myself to keep breathing. It was all I could do, especially after taking a look at some of the price tags. Honestly, this place houses dresses from designers somewhere in Milan and Paris, all of whom seem to think that making two of a dress would be some sort of crime. And, therefore, they get to charge enough to gobsmack anyone. I mean, some of these dresses cost more than a few of the flats James and I have been looking at.

That's not to say that the dresses weren't pretty. I had seen several that I liked, but I wouldn't tell Alice that because she would insist that I try them on and I absolutely refuse to try on anything that cost more than my Hogwarts education. I think that's a fair rule, don't you?

Listen to me, talking to invisible people in my head as though it's all being transcripted for people to read. This wedding business really is making me bonkers.

We had finally found a few dresses for me to try on—and a few more for Alice—when I saw something fluttering in the next room. I leaned over a bit to catch another glance. Alice noticed my distraction, so she took the gowns from my arms and then used her bum to give me a shove in the direction that I was staring.

I was almost mesmerized by it when I walked into the room. It was brilliant. And beautiful. And everything that every bride should look like on her wedding day, at least in my own humble opinion.

But it had caught my eye because it was displayed on a mannequin, which meant that it was probably one of the most expensive gowns in the shop. I ducked my head and was trying to turn away from it when a high voice behind me asked, "Shall I take it down for you, Miss Evans?"

Oh, why the hell not? I can try it on at least, can't I?

I nodded and followed her excitedly to the dressing room.

And I dutifully tried on the other dresses, modeling them for Alice before I finally got to it. I don't know why I saved it for last. I suppose I thought I would get to keep it on a bit longer that way.

When I did try it on, though, I couldn't take it off.

Before I even looked in the mirror, I didn't want to take it off. And then I did look in the mirror, and I gasped.

The halter neckline dipped a little lower than I was used to, but it looked too lovely for me to change it. And then a shiny satin sash marked the empire waist right beneath my chest, starting a cascade of tiers of chiffon that traced my form and ended in a short train at my feet. I just _can't_ take it off.

"Lily?" Alice called from somewhere beyond my door, "Lily, is that the one from the mannequin? Show it to me."

I tore my eyes away from the mirror to fumble with the lock, and it took me longer than it should have to get the door open. But when I did, Alice was speechless as well.

After a moment of staring, she smiled at me and gestured for me to come outside. She put me on the raised platform and spread the bottom of the gown so that it didn't puddle anymore. I just took the opportunity to stare at my reflection again.

Alice must have gone to get one of the attendants, because the next thing I was aware of was a seamstress bobbing around at my feet. She was wielding her measuring tape and pins as Alice was telling her, "We haven't picked out shoes yet, but I think there's room to start with at least three inches off the bottom…"

Good old Alice. She knew the dress was mine the moment she saw me in it.

xxxxxx

I fidgeted in my seat and glanced over at Sirius.

I wish he would fidget.

It would make me feel less like an arse for doing this.

"Relax," he said out of the corner of his mouth. "James doesn't need to know right now."

I nodded noncommittally. I'm not entirely sure how Sirius is comfortable with this, but I'm certainly not. I would much rather have James and Peter with us.

And the room was filling much too slowly for my liking. Although I suppose that might be my fault, since I insisted that we be here at least twenty minutes early.

Then Dumbledore walked in.

"Everyone," his strong voice announced when he reached the front of the room, "Thank you for coming. To those of us who are new face, welcome. To those of us who are returning, welcome back. And to those of us who are not coming back, may you rest in peace."

The room broke out into a low buzz, and I heard a few whispers about two wizards who had been killed in the past two weeks. Bumbly and Whistson, if I was hearing the murmurs correctly.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment because, quite suddenly, I realized that we were actually doing this. We were actually going to fight Death Eaters.

"I'm breaking it off with Isabella," I said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm—"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. But you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you just shagged her for Merlin's sake!" Sirius hissed as quietly as he could. "And Remus Lupin does not shag and leave. What made you want to break it off now anyway, mate?"

I sighed. How was I supposed to explain that I couldn't subject her to any more lies? The poor girl thinks she has the perfect boyfriend.

She is completely and utterly wrong.

"I just have to do it, Sirius. You knew it was bound to happen."

He gave me a dirty look. "You should have known better than to shag her if you were going to break it off so soon."

"I…you're right. I always knew I was going to break it off. I guess this place just made me realize that I have to do it as soon as possible, and stop putting it off."

Sirius looked straight ahead, seeming to concentrate on what Dumbledore was saying. I caught something about an offensive in Bath.

"Give it another month."

"Why?"

Sirius took a deep breath and kept looking ahead. "You like Isabella. She likes you. You owe it to her, Moony. She shouldn't think that you left her because of a shag. She should know that you left her for her own good."

"This coming from Sirius Black?"

He turned and gave me a wounded look. "Look, I know you're noble, and so does she. She won't accept anything less."

I sighed.

I know what he's saying. He's saying that I have to tell her about being a werewolf.

I sincerely hope he's wrong.

xxxxxx

I was pissed.

At everything.

We'll forget that I didn't quite know why I was pissed, and just stay on the fact that I was. I didn't care why, anyway.

Caring was for piss-offs.

I sat on the edge of my bed, glaring around the room.

There was nothing that I could punch.

I sat there fuming for another five minutes before it occurred to me to conjure a punching bag.

Better yet, I'll conjure a blow-up clown. Those are always good for letting off steam.

A moment later it was staring me in the face, with its eerily round eyes and big, leering mouth.

I punched it half-heartedly, but even that little punch felt good.

So I punched it again.

And again.

And again.

Damn it, I don't even know what I'm pissed about!

Well, that's a lie, I do know—I'm just not sure what I'm pissed about most.

I punched the clown again, then threw in a kick for good measure.

The blasted things just got up quicker when I hit it harder.

I punched it again.

Moody doesn't think I'm ready to join the Order of the Phoenix.

Punch.

Sirius and Remus are lying to me.

They're lying to me, and I have no idea about what.

We never lie to each other. Never.

And I know that they're seriously lying, not just some silly prank. For the past two weeks they've been lying. They avert their eyes when I look at them. They sneak off to Merlin knows where. They talk in whispers to each other, alone in empty hallways.

They're ashamed to be in my presence.

And I don't know why.

At some point, I realized that I was sitting on the floor, curled up into a ball, crying. And I cried for a long time. And then Lily found me sitting there, gasping like a blubbering idiot, and she held me close, and I just started crying again.

xxxxx

"Come on, love," she murmured into my ear. It was fairly easy for her to do since my head was lying on her chest. "Let's go down to the kitchen."

I didn't want to move, but my stomach was growling. "What could we possibly do down there?"

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Food makes everyone feel better. I'm thinking hot chocolate and smores."

I considered for a moment. It did sound pretty good.

"That's a lot of chocolate."

"That's the idea," she smiled, gently pushing me off of her. I let go rather reluctantly, but then I grabbed her hand as we started downstairs.

By the time we got to the kitchen, her reassuring smile was making me feel quite a bit better. And I was feeling significantly better after she leaned in for a good, long snog.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her luscious form. My fiancé is just so beautiful.

She pulled away gently and I quickly opened my eyes, hoping to catch that moment where her eyes are still closed and a content smile graces her face. I wasn't disappointed. But I had to resist the urge to kiss her again when her eyes opened and they sparkled with mirth.

"So," she said, turning away and looking about the room, "Where on earth do you keep the chocolate?"

I smiled at her retreating back. She really should just wait for me to find the stuff in this cavernous place.

"Chocolate? Don't you need anything else? Like, oh, say…mugs, milk, graham crackers, marshmellows, whipped crea—"

My voice cracked a bit at the look she gave me when I mentioned whipped cream.

Oh Merlin, this girl is going to be the death of me.

She sauntered back over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "The really important stuff is the chocolate." Then she leaned in closer, and the mischievous glint in her eyes was unmistakable. "And the whipped cream is too, but maybe we can just take that upstairs with us, hmm?"

She laughed at the stunned expression on my face. I'm sure she realized that I was thinking of a million ways to use that whipped cream, not the least of which would be all the places that I'd want to put it on her soft, creamy skin…

"James? Hey, loverboy?"

I snapped out of my fantasy to find that Lily had somehow managed to gather all the ingredients for our midnight snack. "Hmm?"

"Dark or milk chocolate?"

"Milk," I said softly, thinking of the way her skin looked so milky in the soft kitchen lights. She smiled, knowing that my mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Alright then," she said, breaking off a piece from a rather large block and stirring it into a simmering saucepan. Merlin, was I really out so long that she got the milk to start simmering?

"Erm…should I start on the marshmellows, then?" I asked, not wanting to be unhelpful.

"If you like," she allowed, "but I thought we could toast them while we were waiting for the hot chocolate to cool a bit. Don't want to burn your tongue after all—you're going to be using it later."

She gave me a seductive smile, but I didn't need it. I was already struggling with the urge to take her back upstairs. Instead, I sat there and waited patiently for her to finish. She was doing all this to cheer me up, after all, and I didn't want to appear ungrateful.

Especially as it was working so brilliantly.

About ten minutes later we were sitting at a countertop with our midnight snack of smores and hot chocolate when Lily took a dollop of whipped cream and plopped it into her mug, then another one into mine.

I had forgotten about the whipped cream.

But now the fantasy came back full force.

"So are you feeling better, love?" She asked, her seductive tone from earlier had disappeared.

Well, we'll just have to remedy the situation, won't we?

"Mmm," I murmured, scooting closer to her on the bench. I let her take a few sips of her hot chocolate as I contemplated the whipped cream issue. She was reaching for a smore when I stopped her hand. I picked it up to feed it to her myself.

She was happy to oblige, munching on the warm treat as we stared at each other. Then she dipped her finger into the whipped cream and brought it to my mouth.

I kept staring into her eyes as I licked her finger clean. Merlin, she is the most sensual being on the planet. But then she pulled her hand away, and I was sorely disappointed.

That is, until it was replaced by her soft lips. I sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer as she bit my bottom lip softly, then soothed it with her the tip of her tongue. Gently, she nudged my lips open and her tongue swept in. She was soft, and sweet, and she tasted of chocolate and marshmellows and whipped cream and she was doing that thing with her tongue…

I sighed again, pulling her tight against me. Then I stood and apparated both of us back upstairs.

Then I realized we had forgotten the whipped cream, so I rushed back down for it as quickly as I could.

xxxxx

I hope you liked it :D


	13. Knowing and Suspecting

Hello everyone :)

Chapter 13 here! Hmmm…I should probably post this on Friday the 13th, but no. I've decided to post it today. This chapter has a bit more fluff-plot in it, which is a term I have recently made up to describe fluff that is still useful to the plot. At least, I think it's useful to the plot. And there is some Remus-plot as well, so I hope you all enjoy that.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, _funinthesun55, loslote, alicenotinwonderland, pottedlilies, siriusobession, isigirl, sarahrules336, secretlyagryffindor, _and _xexpectoxpatronumx_. Thanks guys!

I hope you like it!

xxxxx

"How…did…Wormtail…get…out of…this…again?" Sirius grunted. I waited until we shoved the couch up the last few stairs before I panted back.

"He's still in Albania."

"Oh…right."

We were taking a moment to catch our breath when Remus's voice wafted up the staircase, quickly followed by his form turning the corner. He gave us a grin.

"So you two finally got the couch up here?"

Sirius's glare quickly turned into a mischievous twinkle. "We did. Now your turn to hold up your end of the deal. How on earth do you plan to get all the other furniture up here by yourself then, hmmm?"

Well, I suppose it wasn't really fair that we made that deal. "We'll help, Moony, don't listen to Sirius—"

I stopped when I saw Remus holding up a plastic shopping bag. A shopping bag through which I could clearly see all of my furniture, shrunken and feather-light.

Then I glared.

Remus grinned wider. "I couldn't pass up the chance to see you two idiots trying to push a couch up three flights of stairs. Now if you'll excuse me," he said, slipping past us and the couch that we still had to carry into the flat, "I'll just get started on arranging things, shall I?"

"Lily is going to kill you if you don't get them back to exactly the same size," I warned.

"You're probably right," he conceded, "but I'm sure she'll appreciate the fact that I didn't get any nicks or dents in her brand new furniture." He eyed the rather large dent that Sirius and I had made in one of the legs and proceeded into the room.

Sirius sighed loudly. "Now I remember why we always made him help plan pranks. Reducto."

Immediately the couch shrank to a size appropriate for a dollhouse. Then he levitated it into the room. "What?" He called over his shoulder at my incredulous expression, "I've done enough lifting today."

I rolled my eyes and followed them into the flat. Fortunately, I have the most wonderful fiancé in the world, who knew that we would be complete idiots about moving the furniture and came up here to start making a lunch for us. I can smell roast beef and bread warming in the oven.

I wandered into the kitchen to see Remus already there with her, taking instructions about where she wanted the tiny kitchen table.

"Yes, right there. No, no, a little to the left, yes, right where you had it a moment ago." The fully enlarged table settled softly onto the ground as directed. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're welcome," he said graciously as I slipped my arms around her from behind. I buried my face in her neck.

"Mmmm, something smells good."

"That'll be the roast beef, love."

"I wasn't talking about food."

"Right, well," Remus said, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "I think I'll just go help Sirius in the other room…"

Lily giggled when he left. "That wasn't very nice, you know. He is helping you move into your new flat."

"He's a right git," I announced as I pressed kisses to her neck. "He let me and Sirius carry the couch up three flights of stairs and then he just shrunk everything else to fit into a tiny bag."

I sensed that she rolled her eyes. "Well, if you two hadn't made that completely unfair deal with him, then he might have been more inclined to share the moving techniques we discovered this morning."

I stopped. "You mean he carried a few heavy boxes up the stairs before he realized that he could shrink them?"

"Yes."

I grinned and turned her around, kissing her soundly on the lips.

She laughed. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. "Much."

"Good. Now go get the dishes and set some out so that we can eat. After that we'll get back to arranging the flat."

I groaned.

xxxxx

We were on our picnic, just like I had planned. A calm, relatively peaceful way to break the news.

It was noon, just like I had planned. The moon is not at all visible at this time of day. It's only a waxing moon, but just for the principle of the matter.

We sat in the middle of a park that was occupied, but not full of people, just like I had planned. I didn't want her to feel like I had purposely put her in an unsafe situation, but I would prefer to minimize the number of muggles I have to _obliviate_ if she starts screaming that I'm a werewolf.

She was munching happily on her sandwich—turkey and cilantro, the odd favorite that I had discovered a few months ago. I made it just for her today. She put it down and kept watching a little boy play with his infant sister, but I knew that her attention was on me.

A few minutes later, she spoke.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I sighed. As much as I would love to pretend that nothing was wrong, it would be stupid of me not to take the opening.

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is usually a good place."

I scrutinized her for a moment. She still wasn't looking my way. I knew she was doing it on purpose, and that was a good thing. I don't know how she understood that about me, but somehow she knew that I could only talk about serious matters if I wasn't forced to look a person in the eye. One of my many failings, I suppose, that she has learned to live with.

I felt incredibly anguished to think that I might never—and more likely than not would never—find another woman to love me the way Isabella has. But that only proves that she deserves better. And she should know how I've lied to her.

She still hadn't looked at me, and I was incredibly grateful. I knew that I would lose my resolve the moment I looked into those shockingly blue eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't start at the beginning. It's too convoluted there. I'll have to just come out with it."

She turned her face away, watching the little boy as he worshipfully carried his sister to a swing, their mother monitoring them carefully from a nearby bench. I took a deep breath.

"Isabella, I'm a werewolf."

She did not gasp, but her hand went to her heart.

"You knew," I accused as gently as I could. But it was obvious.

"I suspected," she admitted, finally looking at me. I shattered in that moment. I've broken many times, but in this moment I shattered. I could see her decision in her eyes. "But suspecting is not the same as knowing, Remus. And I'm scared."

"I understand," I told her, watching for her next move.

She shook her head. "I don't want to be scared, but I can't help it. I can't do this with you, Remus."

I nodded. I knew that these would be my last moments with her, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. It would only be more painful. My mind wondered briefly if I finally understood what James had gone through all those years, trying to get Lily to accept him.

But I decided that this was worse, because I had Isabella and I lost her.

"Goodbye, Rem," she whispered, standing and walking briskly toward the wooded area of the park.

I sensed her disapparate. I could feel it when her presence disappeared from my life.

My eyes fell on her half-eaten sandwich.

I bit my lip as I set to cleaning up our picnic.

I always knew that this day would come. It was my own fault for encouraging the relationship.

I knew better.

But that didn't stop me from crying when I finally got home.

xxxxx

"Janine Pontillier."

"Presente."

"Leanette DuBollie."

"Presente."

"Michella Sallet."

Yeah, so after the third 'presente,' I pretty much tuned out.

I looked around at all the faces and realized something.

They were all women.

And I mean _all_ women.

I wonder why that is. I really hope it doesn't mean that I made a mistake by coming here, I mean, any respectable program should have both men and women participating, shouldn't it—"Lilee Evanz."

"Presente," I called. Suddenly a few giggles erupted around me. They were silenced with a look, but I could see others still eyeing me curiously.

Oh Merlin, I really hope that this hasn't been a mistake. I mean, it's my first day and no one mentioned that this was not a co-educational program. And I am _positive_ that any respectable program would be a co-ed program. There is just no way that they could justify a fully cultivated learning environment if they are single-sex. It's just not feasible, when one considers that fact that the highest caliber education always comes from the benefit of multiple points of view.

It wasn't until after lunch that I noticed I hadn't made any friends.

But then again, it is my first day, and I was concentrating on doing my best.

I suppose I'll worry about making friends tomorrow.

xxxxx

Lily apparated loudly into the room and promptly collapsed onto the bed.

That was kind of disappointing. I was hoping that she would be up for something a little more fun than cuddling. But ever since she started at that French hospital she's been absolutely exhausted, coming and going at odd hours and trying to figure out if the program was actually good enough to stay in.

I kicked off my slippers and climbed into the bed with her, gathering her into my arms. "Hey, beautiful."

She groaned out a greeting.

I laughed. "You know, it's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks of hell, maybe," she complained, flipping so that she could look up at me.

I smirked. "And you were worried that the program wasn't going to be a good one. If it's too intense for Lilee Evanz," I joked, "it's definitely a good program."

She burrowed her head deeper into the pillows and closed her eyes again. "I'm exhausted," she announced.

I chose not to respond to that. I can see that she's exhausted, but telling her that will only worsen her mood.

"I'm exhausted, and I'm just completely worn out, and none of those little French pixies will even talk to me because I'm English and somehow they found out that I got into the program through my connections."

"Pixies, huh? Well, if you ask me, redheaded goddesses are prettier than pixies any day. Maybe they're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? It's not like there's anyone there to impress, unless they're concerned about the blokes that come in with kids that are too stupid to eat their cereal and try to snort it up instead. I mean, there are absolutely _no_ blokes in the entire program! No students, no teachers. Just women, through and through. Do they honestly think that they can provide a well-rounded education that way?"

I merely shrugged. We've already had this conversation many times, and personally, I was thrilled that there were no blokes there. Tickled pink, really. I was kind of worried that she might meet some charming French git and I'd lose her.

I didn't let that show on my face, though. She's riled enough already.

"And none of them even seem to think that's odd! Can you believe that? Apparently they all went to some sort of girls-only primary as well. Bo-bat-something or other. I mean, honestly, they wonder why they don't have boyfriends. You know, they all eye my ring as if I don't even deserve it. Apparently, English girls don't deserve to be engaged as much as French girls—"

"Did they say that to you?"

"Well, no…but I can see it in the way they look at me! I swear by Merlin, James, the students hate me. And the teachers dislike me grudgingly only because I'm making good marks. Otherwise, they would hate me too."

I had to keep myself from laughing again. She's just so petulant and adorable at the moment. I feel like I'm talking to a little five-year-old version of Lily, one that's only come out in response to being bullied by these French girls.

I laid back against the pillows and gathered her to me again. "I'm sure they don't hate you, love. They just don't like that you got into their French program. The French and English have been at it for ages, you know. I've heard they had a hundred-year-war."

Lily sniffled. "It actually lasted a hundred and twenty years."

I smiled. "See, lots of animosity there. It has nothing to do with you, personally, sweetheart."

"It feels like it does," she mumbled, burying her face in my robes. They were filthy, I had never changed out of them after training today. I'm surprised that she hasn't crinkled her nose in disgust and pushed me away.

"I know, love," I murmured, stroking her hair. "But it's only for a year. Then you'll be a fully-trained healer and you can work here, in England."

"Right, so that people can hate me because I'm a—because I'm muggle-born."

I sighed because she was right. "People hate because they're scared, love. You scare people. You're a brilliant muggle-born. You learned all of our spellbooks better than most of the students who always knew that they were magical. They feel like they should have had a head-start, you know? Then here comes you—absolutely brilliant even though you didn't have any advantages—it makes them feel inadequate. And no one likes that. Same thing with your French friends." Lily snorted at the term, but I kept going anyway. "You learned French in two months so that you could go to their school. And you're getting some of the best marks in the class. Of course they're jealous and angry."

Lily sighed. "I think you just said it much more eloquently then they even understand it, themselves."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Well, that's what hate is, love. A blind emotion that you never understand until you're on the outside looking in."

"Well that's useless. I hope you're wrong, because if you're right then no one will ever learn from their own stupidity."

I shrugged. "Some people do."

xxxxx

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful sound.

Silence.

Well, unless you count birds chirping.

Lily was still nestled into me, though, so I figured I still had a few more minutes before I had to get ready to go to training.

And as I laid there for a while without the glare of my alarm, I realized something glorious.

It was Saturday.

I took a deep breath. Freedom for two whole days. Ah, the wonders of weekends.

I sighed a little too deeply and Lily stirred slightly, then fell back asleep.

Fantastic. Now I get to wake her myself.

I surveyed her sleeping form, contemplating which part of her creamy skin I wanted to put my lips on this morning. I'm thinking maybe that bit of skin peeking out between her tank and shorts.

Yeah, a bit of soft, smooth belly will be just right for a wonderful Saturday morning.

I pressed her back into the pillows as gently as I could, watching her all the while. Her breathing stayed deep and even. Good, she's still asleep then. Gently, slowly, I pushed her tank up further and pressed my lips to the center of her belly. Then I skimmed across to one hip, working my way slowly to the other side, leaving a trail of moist kisses. I went back over them, breathing softly over them so that her skin would tingle. She squirmed a bit, and I looked up to see her watching me with heavily lidded eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled and beckoned me back up to the pillows. She planted a kiss on my lips. "Good morning, handsome."

I grinned. "It's Saturday."

"I know," she said, sighing in relief. "Thank Merlin. I need a couple of days off."

"Mmmm…breakfast?" I asked, taking a look at the clock on her nightstand. Seven-thirty. We have plenty of time to shower and be down for breakfast at eight.

"Great idea," she murmured, clutching me closer. "Any chance Winnie will bring some up?"

I laughed. "The breakfast table is not that far away."

"Two flights of stairs is too far for me today."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her nose. "Alright then, I'll apparate you down the stairs. But we have to go down there. If we don't, Mum will come up here and find us in the same bed."

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes. "Honestly, James, I'm sure she's noticed that your bed is never slept in, anymore."

I blushed. "Suspecting is not the same as knowing. Now come on, go put on something so that we can eat."

She didn't move.

"If you don't pick something, I'll transfigure your current dress into a certain lacy, green nightgown and take you down there," I threatened.

She snorted. "I thought you didn't want your Mum to know we were sleeping together?"

"Well…I…" I sputtered, trying to come up with something to entice her out of bed.

She just closed her eyes for anther moment before rolling out of bed and disappearing into her closet. I had barely finished slipping into my own clothes when she came back out again, dressed appropriately for the breakfast table.

"Acceptable?" She asked, twirling slowly for me.

I smiled. "Absolutely lovely."

"Good. Because you owe me the rest of the day in bed. And I don't intend to sleep the whole time."

I blushed again.

Thank Merlin locking and silencing charms were the first things they taught us at Hogwarts.

xxxxx

I turned to the sound of the tiny fireplace flaming to life.

"Isabella?" I asked, confused.

"Hello, Rem."

I gaped at her.

She blushed. "I know you probably weren't expecting me to come."

I shook my head, partly in answer and partly searching desperately for my voice.

"I…well, I…I wanted to see you. I wanted to say this in person."

She waited for me to say something, but my voice was still missing. I could only stare into her beautiful blue eyes and hope that she would keep talking.

"Well, Rem, I was scared. I still am a little scared, but not about that. Well, it was about that at first, I mean, suspecting and knowing are two different things, but, well, now I'm scared about losing you instead. Two weeks without you was too long, Rem. Will you take me back?"

I felt my mouth fall open even further. Thankfully, my mind seemed to have taken a vacation to my legs, which were carrying me to Isabella entirely of their own volition. I sighed when she melted into my arms.

Finally, I found my voice.

"Oh, Izzie, I've missed you too."

xxxxx

I hope you liked it!


	14. Bursting into Flame

Hello everyone!

Chapter 14 here. Again, sorry for the wait. It seems that I actually do have to make plans for life after college. Anyways, I want to let you all know that I have recently begun posting updates on the status of chapters on my profile page. So, that should give you an idea of when the next chapters will be up. Also, I did post a couple of new one-shots called _Doorstep_ and _First Date Fiasco_. I hope you check them out.

This chapter goes from fluffy to dangerous quickly. Be prepared.

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, _funinthesun55, Loslote, isigirl, SiriusObession, alicenotinwonderland,harrypotter713, xKillthelights, xExpectoxPatronumx, Sarahrules336, 1stredlily14, littlemiss185, _and _obessessivereader25_. Thanks for reviewing, guys!

I hope you enjoy!

xxxx

I walked in her room to find her fingering that damn scrap of parchment.

I would have thrown it out a month ago when it got here, but I get the feeling that it means more to her than simply a refusal from her sister.

And how could that damn Petunia refuse? They're not just sisters, they're the only family that either one of them has left!

"You can come in, James," Lily sighed, turning to where I had frozen in the doorway. There wasn't a trace of a tear anywhere in her voice or her eyes. I suppose that's a step forward.

I went over to her and gathered her into a bear hug.

"Why don't you put that old scrap of paper away?"

She sighed resignedly into my ear. "The wedding's tomorrow."

"No need to sound so excited about it."

I could practically feel her roll her eyes.

"The wedding's tomorrow, and my sister isn't coming."

I sighed myself and tightened my arms around her.

"Well, love, at least _I'll_ be there."

She graced my efforts with a small giggle. "Thank Merlin for that."

xxxx

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!

"AHHHHH—CAN WE STOP NOW? MY THROAT IS STARTING TO HURT!"

"YEAH, MINE TOO!"

Alice and I looked at each other for a moment before promptly bursting into giggles.

"You're getting _married_ today!"

I grinned.

"To _James Potter_," she laughed, falling into a chair and giggling up at me. "I remember how you used to say that would never happen."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It still might not, you know. As my maid of honor, it's your job to help me run off if I get cold feet."

She just kept giggling. "Please, as if you could run away from James. I seem to recall that you tried it for seven years—didn't work, now did it?"

I just rolled my eyes again. Her grin got wider.

"And it's not going to work now. I have a feeling he has the boys watching all the exits in case you decide to make a break for it."

"Witch, remember? I could disapparate."

"Church, remember? Magic doesn't work in here."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Why's what?"

"Why doesn't magic work in churches? I mean, how is that even possible?"

"Oh," she said, her brow wrinkling as she tried to remember. "I think Mum said it was because this is a very old church, and all the churches from medieval times have had charms put on them to repel magic. Kind of odd, really, not sure how that charm would work, but…" she shrugged at me as she trailed off. Then her eyes brightened. "Let's get you into your dress!"

Perfect timing, really, as that was the moment that Mrs. Potter burst through the door.

"Hello, my lovelies!" She called as she swiftly crossed the large chamber. "Alice, why aren't you wearing your dress? The bridesmaids should be ready so that they can concentrate on the bride, love, hop to it, now….ah, Lily." She took my hands in hers and looked me up and down, surveying my entirely undone state. I could see a bit of disapproval in her eyes, but I figured that I could be ready within seconds by just leaving the church and performing a few charms on my hair. "Sweetheart, let's get you ready."

Thirty minutes later I was staring at what I supposed was my reflection, quite gobsmacked.

To be perfectly honest, I always thought of myself as pretty, but never beautiful. And the girl staring back at me is indisputably a beauty.

Alice laughed at me. "Pick your jaw up, Lils. Leave the gaping to James."

I snapped my mouth shut and turned to her. "How much longer?"

"Twenty minutes, dear," Mrs. Potter announced from behind me. "Just enough time to get yourself prepared for the entrance."

xxxxx

This carpet must be very old.

I wonder why it's not threadbare.

Actually, I'm very impressed that it's not threadbare. Especially as I'm currently pacing across it rather quickly.

"Prongs, mate?"

I looked up to see the three of them staring at me.

"Breathe," Sirius instructed. "And sit. You'll have more than enough time to stand during the ceremony."

I looked back down at the carpet.

And continued to pace.

"Prongs?"

"_What_?" I bit out, trying not to kill my best man.

"Sit. Down. Now."

I glared at him. "No."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't honestly tell me that you've got cold feet."

"No," I snorted at the idea. Honestly, why on Merlin's green earth would I have cold feet? "But what if she does?"

"She won't," Remus cut in, coming to pat me on the back. "She's thrilled to be marrying you, James. Just wait and see."

"It's the waiting part that I'm worried about," I grumbled, looking away.

xxxxx

There was no reason to be worried.

She was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen.

Well, I mean, she always is, but she looked like she might be some gossamer angel at the moment. And she walked down the aisle alone—she needed no guide.

I suddenly wondered why we bothered with guests. I certainly wasn't paying attention to any of them at the moment.

She finally reached me and took my hand, and I let out one of those breaths that you don't realize you're holding. She smiled, noticing it, then squeezed my hand tightly.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. Certainly not long enough to pay attention to the minister. But that's alright—I already got Sirius's promise that he would poke me in the ribs when it was time to say 'I do.'

So I settled in to gaze contently at her.

Merlin I hope I get to do this for a long time.

At some point, Sirius did interrupt my staring with a poke in the ribs, and it took me a second to remember the words, but I got them out.

And then I heard the minister say the all-important final words.

"You may kiss the bride."

And I grabbed that bride, and I _kissed_ her.

xxxxx

"What's that ridiculous grin for?" She asked me, smiling pretty big herself.

My grin actually got wider. "Lily Potter. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Her beautiful laugh filled my senses. "And here I thought you might actually be enjoying the party."

I squeezed her and kissed her tenderly. "Well, I'll put up with it, I suppose. There is food here, after all."

She giggled again.

"Would my lovely wife care for a dance?"

She smiled. Then she took my hand and we made our way to the still crowded dance floor. It had been hours since the reception had started, and it didn't look as though it was going to die down any time soon.

We danced around the center of the floor, people congratulating us as we twirled past. This night had been the very first night that I actually appreciated all the dance lessons Mum made me take. It's nice to have a socially acceptable reason to be holding Lily close.

And, of course, it is our wedding, so I'm allowed to kiss her whenever I want today and everyone has to clap. Not that I care about having cheerleaders, of course, but the important part is that no one can tell us to get a room.

Although that might be because they realize that we have gotten a room, and we're just not there yet.

I sighed and tugged Lily closer.

She came willingly, and tilted her face up, giving me a sweet, tender kiss.

"So," she murmured into my ear, "when do we get to ditch this place?"

I raised a brow at her. "Didn't you spend months planning this party? And now you want to leave?"

She gave me a decidedly mischievous grin.

And that always means trouble.

"Actually, your mum spent months planning this party. I spent my time planning our honeymoon."

Oh dear.

I think I just about exploded.

I gulped loudly, and she laughed at me, beginning the dance again. "Let me know when you're ready to go, love."

xxxx

It was a while later that I saw her.

Sirius had stolen Lily for a dance, and I had been milling about the bar near the back door when I saw an indisputably atrocious hat.

Well, I suppose it wasn't atrocious. But it stuck out because it was trying so hard to be unobtrusive, yet it was a vomit-inducing shade of pink.

Honestly, there is no way that I could ignore its presence.

Or the woman under it.

I had met her once, of course, last winter. We had stopped by Lily's parents before we spent Christmas at Potter Manor, and I had met the woman there. Her and her possibly hippo husband. I realized as I made my way over to her that the human hippo was nowhere to be seen.

She looked up, noticing my approach.

"I didn't think you could walk into a church without bursting into flame."

"Nah," I said calmly, cocking a brow at her. "We'll just slowly melt if we stay here too long."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Should I—"

"Don't tell—"

We both stopped at the same moment. Then she shoved a small gift into my hands.

"Don't tell Lily I'm here."

"Why not?"

She looked at me for a moment before answering. "No bride should cry on her wedding day. Tell her tomorrow, if you must."

I nodded. I could play along with that.

She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Take care of my little sister. She's the only family I have left."

She didn't wait for me to answer before she turned on her heel and made an escape through the nearest door.

xxxxx

I hate waiting.

I mean, I _really_ hate it.

When Sirius and I signed up for this, we didn't realize that we would only be doing surveillance rounds. Apparently, they don't want us to expose ourselves to the Death Eaters yet.

So we sit, and we wait.

For hours on end.

It's not fun.

Or exciting.

Or even fulfilling.

"_Moony_!"

Oh yeah, and Sirius tends to whine.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"But I'm _bored_."

I sighed. "That makes two of us."

Sirius sat back on his feet and pouted. "I would rather be on a honeymoon in the Caribbean."

I stifled a laugh. "Go elope with Marlene, then."

He snapped his fingers. "Moony, you're a genius! I'll elope with Marlene, and you elope with Isabella, and we'll all meet up with James and Lily in the Caribbean!"

"And Peter?"

"Oh…um…well…maybe I could get someone to date him for a trip to the Caribbean…"

I rolled my eyes, but Sirius wasn't paying attention. I assume he was thinking about who might consent to a romantic getaway with Peter. I mean, don't take that the wrong way—he's one of my best friends, and I love him dearly—but he's just not an attractive bloke. He's short and rotund, to be perfectly honest.

Sirius suddenly grabbed my arm. I took that as a sign to make sure my mouth was shut. My eyes widened slightly as I took in what he was showing me.

Barely a hundred yards ahead of us in this overgrown field, a group of no less than ten Death Eaters had gathered. We quickly cast disillusionment and perception charms on ourselves.

But the Death Eaters were too far away for the perception charm to work properly, and if we moved closer we risked getting caught. They're known for setting up anti-apparition charms, and those charms extend exactly one-hundred meters in every direction. If we get closer and they happen to notice us…well, we'd have no way out.

I groped around until I felt Sirius, then tugged him back for a moment. "How close do you think we should go?"

"No idea. But we'll never be able to hear them from more than fifty meters away."

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me.

"Right," I said, "I guess we're going within fifty meters, then. Remember Dumbledore's orders, Pads. _Never_ take off your Disillusionment Charm."

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "I saved her life."

"And made yourself a marked man," I reminded him. "Do not do it, Sirius."

"Fine," he sighed quietly. "You have my word."

We shifted closer to the circle of Death Eaters, their voices beginning as a low buzz in our ears and working up to an indecipherable drone before, finally, becoming speech.

"—the offensive at Bath—"

"Didn't go as planned!" Someone hissed angrily. "I don't care how you spin it, Lucious, the Dark Lord will not take well to the news! And I, for one, will not take the blame for your massive blunder."

"Ah, but you should not be so certain, Avery, who was it that forgot to put up the proper wards? We could have won a grand victory if you had stopped those damned _phoenixes_ from showing up. The fault is yours."

"The fault is yours, Malfoy, and yours alone. It was your decision to strike out on your own—"

"And your decision to come with me. You cannot escape punishment, whether or not you are a slippery snake."

Avery sneered. "Are you one to call me a slippery snake, Lucious? I wonder whether the Dark Lord will look into your mind and see how you intended to betray him, cast him aside and take his place—"

Avery's neck whipped around and made a sickening crunch before the rest of his body crumpled to the floor. Malfoy looked down at his form.

"Such a shame," he said sardonically. "Ah, but fortunate for the Dark Lord that Avery's son will soon be taking his place. Perhaps _he_ can be taught to respect his superiors."

There were murmurs among the others present, none of which I could make out. I heard a soft rustling in the tall grass beside me and knew that Sirius was getting restless. Their meeting had better end before he does something reckless.

"We still need to regroup," someone was saying. I couldn't recognize the voice. "We must reform our ranks and attack again. Bath delivered a severe insult to the Dark Lord, it cannot go unpunished."

There was a roar of approval that ended with a solitary figure clapping sarcastically.

Of course it would be Malfoy.

"Quite movingly done, Goyle. And how do you propose we go about it?"

There was no response.

Malfoy made a sound of haughty victory. "You thugs are nothing without someone to guide you. Brute strength will not punish Bath, and neither will you, Goyle. We must take a more…subtle approach."

Every head was turned toward him.

"We shall not discuss it here. I will have the dungeon prepared for our privacy. We will reconvene tomorrow night."

One by one, they disapparated.

Finally they were all gone.

"Well," Sirius whispered angrily, "That was a waste of time. How in the name of Merlin's left buttocks do you plan a subtle attack?"

I breathed deeply. "I haven't the faintest clue. But hopefully Moody will be able to come up with possible tactics."

And with that, we apparated back to headquarters.

xxxxx

I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait ):


	15. All Kinds of Fireworks

Hello everyone!

Chapter 15 here. Kind of a short chapter, but also jam-packed with plot. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, _Loslote, funinthesun55, Sarahrules336, Obsessivereader25, _ and _xExpectoxPatronumx_. A short list, so even more of the 'thank you' to go around!

I hope you enjoy :D

xxxx

I had been curious, initially, as to what wizards would give as wedding gifts.

I mean, it's not like we need coffee-makers or toasters. Almost everything that I'm used to giving as muggle gifts are entirely unnecessary in the wizarding world.

It hadn't been quite so confusing for the bridal shower—I had expected lingerie and that's what I got. Even if it was slightly mortifying to open them all in front of James's mum.

But as actual wedding gifts…well, I had been confused.

I'm not confused any more.

So far, I've opened fourteen sets of goblin-made china, twenty-three sets of goblin-made silverware, twenty-six goblin-made vases—are you sensing a pattern? Because I certainly am. Apparently, if it's not goblin-made, it's not good enough to give to the Potters. And while everything is stunningly beautiful, I don't particularly feel like any of it belongs in our flat. I mean, I'm _normal_.

But anyways, I had opened all of those things—which were barely a fraction of the gifts we had received, mind you—when I saw a very small package.

Rectangular.

Silver.

Unadorned.

Not even a card.

But I knew who it was from. The unerringly precise lines of the wrapping screamed Petunia.

I stared at it for a moment longer, wondering if she really had…if she really would have…

I hadn't seen her there.

Who had she given it to?

Or had she simply set it on the gift table and left?

Unable to bear the suspense any longer, I tore open the wrapping and gasped.

I…I….

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry.

It was a simple frame—no, that's not right. Compared to everything else I had already opened, it was a simple frame—and inside it was a beautiful photograph of the four of us. Mum, Dad, Petunia, and I, smiling and laughing at a pumpkin patch.

I remembered that day. It had been the year before I got my Hogwarts letter. Dad had actually convinced Mum to let us skip school so that we could all go to the pumpkin patch. Petunia had spent an hour looking for her pumpkin, as she had wanted it to be perfectly round. Mine was somewhat odd, having had two flat sides rather than simply one. We were holding them in the photograph, grinning and barely managing to lift them.

And after a moment, I did cry.

But I wasn't sure if it was happiness for remembering, or sadness that it was only a memory.

xxxxx

I knew, the instant that I came into the room, that something was wrong.

She wasn't crying, she wasn't clearly upset at all, actually.

But something was wrong.

So I dropped the luggage next to the floo and tentatively made my way over to her, wondering if maybe she was feeling insecure about money again, what with all the ridiculously lavish presents that were piled around her.

"Love?"

She looked up at me.

Yeah, something is definitely wrong.

"I got a gift…from Petunia."

Shit.

I was really hoping she wouldn't ask me about it.

"Did you see her there, James?"

I almost shook my head, but it would have been pointless. "Yes, I did."

She was silent, looking back down at her hands. I noticed that there was something in them—a small, framed photograph.

That wasn't moving.

This was Petunia's gift, then?

She looked back up at me, offering me the photograph. I took it cautiously, I'm expecting her to blow up at any moment.

But she seemed rather calm, so I looked down at the photo. It was a lovely shot of Lily and her family surrounded by pumpkins. I almost smiled before I remembered that Lily was not in a good mood.

"It's beautiful."

"It was," she responded, clearly depressed over the memory.

I let her stew in her misery for a moment, but I think I understand the problem. I think she's upset that it's only a photo.

"Love?"

She didn't really answer, but I knew that she was listening.

"Can we take our kids to the pumpkin patch? You know, when they're old enough?"

She turned back toward me, not quite so depressed. "When do you think they'll be old enough?"

I smiled. "As soon as they can open their eyes. You don't have to be very old to sit on a pumpkin."

Then she did give me a smile, and a sweet, gentle kiss.

She broke away a moment later and glanced at the luggage with a frown.

"You're not really going to make me floo to Barbados, are you?"

"Well, you won't let me take the muggle transport—"

"James! Really? Do you have any idea how much of a pain the airport is? And all those terminals…Merlin, just thinking about it makes me irritable."

"And that's why we're taking the floo."

"But…can't we just apparate?"

I grinned. She was just begging to be teased. "Is Lily Evans—

"—Potter."

"—Gryffindor extraordinaire, afraid of the little old floo?"

"I'm not _afraid_ of it, per say…just not particularly fond of it. There's too much spinning."

"Yes, that's why all wizards are such wonderful dancers. We learn to keep our balance by travelling in the floo."

She outright laughed at that.

Mission accomplished.

"Right, I'll let Benjy Fenwick know that he missed the boat on that one. I've never seen anyone less graceful."

I tutted. "Pureblooded, too. He should be plenty used to floo travel."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I got used to it fairly quickly. That doesn't mean I like it."

"Well, love, take a deep breath and close your eyes, because we're going in the floo."

She groaned.

I grinned again, throwing a pinch of floo powder into the flames and grabbing our luggage.

xxxxx

"So Lucious is going for a more subtle approach, eh?"

Everyone's eyes were trained on Moody. Although personally, I was also watching Remus. It's two days until full moon and there are bags under his eyes the size of Fenwick's ego.

I wonder how many people have realized what he actually is. We've been in the Order for three months now…anyone particularly sharp might have noticed.

Damn. Everyone here is particularly sharp.

"Any thoughts, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked, his voice calm, but somehow still filling the room.

Wow, that was a rather poetic description wasn't it. I don't usually do poetic. Spending all this time with Remus must be getting to me.

"Plenty, Albus. Each as unlikely as the next. Although, given the Death Eaters record, I shouldn't say that anything is unlikely."

Foreboding silence.

Lovely.

You know, I'm kind of wondering if he really does have some ideas or if he's just trying to stretch this out so that he can think of a few. I mean, honestly, it's been silent long enough now for plain old theatrical effect, so…

Finally, a few moments later, he spoke again.

"I think instead of an outright assault on the muggles of Bath, they may try an indirect approach using one of the Unforgiveables."

"The Imperius Curse," Dumbledore replied, sounding somewhat intrigued. His tone was entirely at odds with the sentiment of everyone else at the table, who had immediately drawn sharp breaths of shock.

Wow, more poetry.

Maybe I really am spending too much time around Moony. I should write Peter later, he's been in Albania for a while…

"Exactly," Moody nodded. "They would curse the muggles, then have them attack each other."

"It would keep the muggle law enforcement busy for weeks," McGonagall added, nodding.

"Not to mention befuddled," Moody said. "We should inform the Muggle Prime Minister about this possibility, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, "We should. But first, let us consider other possible routes of attack. I must admit, I am astounded by the idea that Lucious Malfoy can coerce Death Eaters to operate subtly."

"They can't use their masks in front of muggles. They may as well be wearing signs for the muggle law enforcement to attempt to arrest them—"

"Or for the wizarding Ministry to arrest them," McGonagall cut in. "They will not flout the statute of secrecy. They'll have to be subtle."

"No, they won't," Moody agreed. "They're not thick enough to be brought in on something as technical as the statute of secrecy."

Silence fell over the table again.

"They might take out the wizards themselves, instead of taking revenge on their city."

"Forgive me, Alastor, but the Death Eaters do not seem the type that will spare as many as possible," McGonagall pointed out.

"No, they certainly aren't," Dumbledore conceded, "but they will harm as many as possible. We shouldn't rule out the possibility of a dual assault."

"First the wizards of Bath, then the muggles," Moody announced. "That's how they would do it."

"I agree." Dumbledore stated before falling silent for a moment. "After we work out the preparations for the defense, I will inform the muggle minister."

xxxxx

"Hello? Lily?"

Oh no. I know that voice. And, unfortunately, Lily isn't here to entertain her.

"Lily has her own flat now, remember?"

"Oh, hey Black. Where's Lily?"

"She has her own flat," I repeated, wondering why she asked again. Honestly, it's not like Alice is thick.

"I was just there. She wasn't."

Ah. Right. "It's only been a couple of days since the wedding, Alice, are you having withdrawl already?"

She arched a brow at me haughtily. "Aren't you?"

It wasn't a question, though, really. She already knew the answer.

"They're still on their honeymoon," I reminded her, not in the mood for the conversation anymore.

"Oh," she said, crestfallen. "Right, I forgot."

With that pout…well, I had to take pity on her. "Was it something really important, Prewitt?"

She held up her hand.

Her hand that had a very large, heavy looking ring on it.

I'm actually a little surprised that such a slight looking girl could carry that thing around on one hand.

"I guess I forgot that they were still on their honeymoon…you know, the excitement of the moment…"

Right.

"Well, congratulations, young lady," I said, trying to make her smile a bit. "Frank is a lucky bloke."

She did smile at that. "Will you do me a favor and tell him that? He could stand to hear it more often."

I laughed. "With the size of that rock on your finger, I think he knows. You do realize that engagement rings are blaring warning signs, right?"

She just looked at me, confused. "What in Merlin's name are you on about, Black?"

I grinned. Messing with little Prewitt is fun. "They're big, shining beacons, telling the world that you're taken. The bigger the ring, the more overprotective the guy is. I mean, you never see blokes walking around wearing diamond rings, do you?"

Her mouth contorted for a moment before it popped back out with a rather unladylike plop.

Then she turned back to the floo.

"Where're you going, little Prewitt?"

"To buy Frank Longbottom a big, fat, diamond engagement ring."

I burst out laughing at that statement at odd moments all day long.

xxxxx

I hope you liked it!


	16. Fire and Ice

Hello everyone,

Chapter 16 here. I am sorry that this update has taken so long; however, I have been really uninspired for this story as of late, and I didn't want to write crap just for the sake of updating. So, for all of you who actually bother to read this section, I have something to say to you. This may simply be the last chapter of this story. I honestly do not have much motivation to continue, so those of you who really want me to need to speak up. That is all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to all my previous reviewers, _funinthesun55, Sarahrules336, SiriusObession, SilverSkyPrincess, xExpectoxPatronumx, Obsessivereader25, Loslote, Malala94, _and _digitalmonster911_.

xxxx

"Does Isabella know?"

I shook my head. "Does Marlene?"

"It's quite easy to keep things from a girl who's sheltered at Hogwarts."

For a moment, I envied him that.

I sighed and stood from my kitchen table. Dad would be home soon, and Isabella would visit not long after…I grabbed my wand and set about cleaning up as Sirius simply sat, watching. After a long silence, he spoke up again.

"Do you think they'll try to find out what happened to us? You know, if we ever do—"

"We won't," I said rather forcefully. Then I sighed. "I've written a letter, actually. It's in my top drawer…if something were to happen, well…I imagine they would at least have to go through and organize my things, and they would find it."

Sirius's face was entirely unreadable.

I wished he would say something, just so that I wouldn't have to listen to this merlin-awful silence anymore.

But he didn't.

He just sat there, staring at his cup of tea.

Eventually, he got up and started helping me scourgify things.

xxxxx

He tried to look calm, but I knew he wasn't.

And after what he told me earlier, about writing that letter…well…I've never claimed to know Remus quite as well as I know James, but he is obviously afraid.

At least, to me it's obvious. I won't speak for anyone else, but he is clearly terrified of what might happen tonight. We haven't told anyone about his furry little problem—Merlin it makes me miss James to call it that—and Dumbledore didn't say that Remus had to stay away tonight, but I'm not sure.

I think maybe Remus really should stay away.

And I think maybe Dumbledore isn't as noble as I'd like to imagine, and I think maybe he's hoping that Remus will be able to pull more than just his own weight tonight. After all, having a werewolf fighting for you…

Well, that's a double-edged sword, to be perfectly honest. Although I think Dumbledore may think he can control Remus, I've been with him on the full moon. Controlling a werewolf is not an easy thing to do. It's near-impossible, really, even though we've all laughed it off before. Putting Remus in a situation where he might massacre people, regardless of whether they were friends or foes, was somewhat cruel.

And yes, I am more aware of this fact because I have put Remus in that situation before. And I regret it.

But he won't question Dumbledore's decision, and that's Remus's biggest problem.

He won't question authority.

Even when it's obvious that he should.

I left before Mr. Lupin and Isabella came. I thought he deserved a somewhat normal dinner before tonight.

xxxxx

Sitting here was nerve-wracking.

And Sirius was fidgeting again.

That was a bad idea, seeing as our part depended quite a bit on being inconspicuous.

But, fortunately, no one was here yet.

So we crouched, hiding in the shadows. And the wizard we were trying to guard was currently reclining with a cup of tea, trying to pretend that he hadn't sent his family out of the country or had his wand within a hairsbreadth of his hand.

Sooner than I wanted, I began to hear distant crashes. I didn't want to look to the window to see, but I already knew that I would find flashes of light and people running about.

I grabbed Sirius's arm as he made to get up.

"Stay put," I mouthed at him.

He frowned, but stopped trying to get u—

We nearly jumped out of our skins at the sound of the crash. I had to hold on the Sirius's arm even tighter to keep him from jumping around the couch. Honestly, he's to self-righteous for this—he has no idea that strategy is better than simply jumping into action.

And this wizard is doing just fine for himself at the moment. One Death Eater, one good guy. No problem.

Oh Merlin, I spoke too soon.

Another loud bang announced the arrival of another masked Death Eater, and this time I let Sirius wrench his arm from me. I sprung up after him and we both ran into the three-person brawl.

"Impedimenta!"

"Sectums—"

"Oh, no you don't," Sirius snarled next to me, pushing me out of the curse's way and throwing a shield into the air in front of us. "Incendio!"

The Death Eater's wand burst into flames, and he let out a surprised yelp as he dropped the burning cinders. Sirius let out a barking laugh until the other Death Eater suddenly ran to a window.

Before we realized what he was doing, the hangings were wrenched open and the light of the full moon came pouring in.

Shit.

Sirius tried to shove me into the shade but it was too late, I could already feel it starting. So I shoved my wand at Sirius and ran out the door.

xxxx

Shit.

I mean, double, triple, quadruple, quintuple shit.

I bellowed a few more choice spells at the Death Eater who pulled open the curtains—Merlin knows who it was that had known about Remus, I bet Snape told all his little Death Eater friends after we left Hogwarts—and then ran out of the house after Remus. Surely, the man in there could handle two hexed men, one of which was already unarmed.

By the time I had gotten out of the house, Remus wasn't hard to find.

Sextuple shit.

"Avada—" I ducked and rolled away, barely even looking to see who sent that one in my direction. I was too busy wondering how in Merlin's name I was going to keep Remus from killing people as a werewolf—

"Avada—"

"Oh for shit's sake! Impedimenta!" I yelled, rolling again and this time paying attention to who was set on me.

Wonderful.

"It's been a while, Bella!" I yelled, "You promised to write!"

She sneered. "I did. I have your death certificate on my desk."

I laughed and sent another curse her way.

She shrieked in indignation. "How dare you, you filthy muggle-lover! You're on the wrong side, dear cousin. Arrestocardia!"

I barrel-rolled away from that one. Almost as bad as Avada Kedavra, that one is. I suppose I should have expected her to know a million ways to stop someone's heart.

I almost sent it back to her before were-Remus fell over her.

Backwards.

And then I realized that he didn't do that on purpose.

I turned to see a wizard with a…with a…was that a _gun_?

Shit. Septuple, octuple, nonatuple, decotuple shit.

xxxxx

I couldn't help it, standing there next to her. Although personally, I think it's her own fault for being so goddamn beautiful when all she's doing is waiting in line for the floo.

But anyways, the point was that I couldn't help pulling her into my arms and pressing a soft kiss to her luscious lips. I know I sound like an utter moron, but we've had a lot of gourmet food here on Barbados, and none of it tastes quite as good as her lips.

They are just a little bit swollen…although honestly, I'm to blame for that one. I've barely let her out of my arms since we got here. Then again, there are so many fun things to do when you've got a beautiful woman pressed up against you…

"James? James!"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Hmm?"

"It's our turn, love," Lily said, smiling that smile that I knew meant she was trying not to laugh at me. "Take a pinch."

I took a handful of the floo powder she offered me and threw it into the flames.

When I stumbled back into our flat, I dusted myself off and noticed an owl sitting on the kitchen counter, near the open window. I wasn't entirely sure why we had left the wondow open, but I quickly went to the window to see who the post was from. I recognized Sirius's scrawl nearly immediately.

_Remus is ill. Come to St. Mungo's as soon as you can._

_ -Sirius_

xxxx

James was nearly flying across the medical ward, and I did my best to fly with him.

He was making it difficult, though—and that means something because I'm no pansy.

We finally hurtled to a stop when we reached Remus's bed.

He was out cold. Several magical devices were monitoring him, and, personally, I found the whirring of the cardiometer to be very reassuring. This was my environment, at least, and I can see from the devices that Remus is still okay. He's got a ways to go, but he's okay.

Sirius woke with a start, getting my attention. I realized that his wand was clutched in his hand.

"It's just us, Padfoot," James said quietly, sparing his wand a glance. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine," Sirius and I answered at the same time. They both looked at me, curious. I rolled my eyes and pointed to myself. "Je suis une medicine magical, rappelez-vous?"

They both stared blankly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just tell us why he's even here, Sirius!"

That little outburst seemed to bring them both back to the real problem, and Sirius sighed. "Some muggle had a gun."

"Remus is a wizard." Bullets should be easily deflected by a simple wand flick.

"Yeah…except, he wasn't Remus when he was shot. He was Moony."

"So?" James said, "he heals faster as Moony."

"It was a silver bullet."

Shit.

Werewolf plus silver bullet equals trouble. I remember that specific line from my care of magical creatures book. Hagrid had been substituting that day, and…

"Did they take it out?" James asked, conjuring a chair and ushering me into it before conjuring another for himself.

Sirius shook his head. "It's lodged between two veins in his belly. They don't want to risk taking it out yet."

I frowned. "What potions are they giving him?"

"Disullia and a detoxifying potion."

Well, the Disullia is fine…"A generic detoxifying potion?"

"I think so. They weren't really saying much and I didn't understand in the first place—"

"That's fine," I waved off his explanation. "What was his medic's name?"

"Healer Braddock," he answered without hesitation.

"I'll go find him. You'll be here for a while, I assume."

They both nodded. It was a sign of their concern that neither cracked a joke about the unnecessary obviousness of my statement.

I left the ward and went off to the healer-assistant station in the hall. No one was there. Or at least, I didn't think anyone was there. Then I spotted a rather round behind and a man stood up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Healer Braddock?"

"Down the hall, to the left. He's in his office."

"Thank you."

By the time I got down to the end of the hall, a man was emerging. I decided to take my chances.

"Healer Braddock?"  
His shoulders seemed to slump as he turned. He obviously didn't want to speak to family and friends today. "Yes?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the silver bullet you're letting poison my friend."

"Ah," he said, his slump straightening but his face taking on a look of distaste. "You're with the werewolf."

"I am. Is that a problem?" I goaded.

"Of course not." His expression and tone said otherwise.

"Yes, well, Healer Braddock, you know as well as I that during the full moon a werewolf will not respond to a generic detoxifying potion. I expect to see him on Argentase within the hour."

He cocked a brow at me, leering slightly. "Oh? And how do you propose to enforce that, Red?"

I gave him a sweet smile. "The werewolf is well-connected. His two _pure-blooded_ friends are at his side as we speak."

I kept the smile plastered to my face as I watched him frown. Then I turned and walked back to Remus's medward.

xxxx

"Spit it out, Sirius."

He just stared back at me. But he is absolutely not getting out of this one.

"Come on, mate. You can't expect me to believe that you let Remus into a place where there were muggles. It was just the two of you—I know you're no that reckless."

He sighed.

"Padfoot, mate," I said, I knew that I my voice had started to take a pleading tone, but I didn't care. It was about damn time I got to the bottom of all this lying that they've been doing. "I know that you and Remus have gotten…_closer_…over the last few months. Alright, I know that there's something that you're lying to me about, but mate, he's really sick. Tell me."

He couldn't even meet my eyes.

"Remus and I…do you remember that day in France? The day that we overheard Moody and McGonagall talking?"

I nodded. _Finally_, we were getting somewhere.

"And Moody pulled us into his office the next day? You remember how he said we couldn't join what they had organized?"

I nodded again, not wanting to speak and break his sudden willingness to talk.

"Well…turns out that he just meant _you_ couldn't join. Remus and I…well…"

I stared for a moment.

A very _long_ moment.

"That's what you two have been lying about? You were fighting for Dumbledore?"

He nodded.

Suddenly my blood was boiling. "And you couldn't tell me this, why? Tell me, Sirius, what about me is untrustworthy, that you would have to keep this from me?"

"I—well, mate—we didn't want you to get hurt—"

"Oh? _Now_ you're worried about me getting hurt? How about when you were lying to me and having whispered conversations in the halls? Or when I came home from my goddamn honeymoon to find one of my best friends in the hospital with a bloody silver bullet in gut! How about then?"

"Prongs, mate—"

"No! Absolutely not, Sirius! You should have told me—"

"We couldn't! They wouldn't have let us in if we had!"

"Well why the bloody hell not?"

"I don't know! All I know is that they wouldn't have let us in if we told anyone! _Anyone_! That includes best mates and brothers!"

We were silent except for some heavy breathing.

Then, finally…

"So you chose them over me?"

"Naw, mate. I chose the fight over all of us."

I tried to process that.

I had to conclude that there really was no other choice. I would have done the same.

xxxx

I hope you enjoyed it. If you do not read authors' notes, I must refer you to them at the beginning of the chapter, because they contain some important information. And, once again, I do need to hear from you if you have a strong opinion.


	17. Sugar and Spice and Things Not So Nice

Hello everyone :D

Chapter 17 here. I know, I know, but I am back. I have decided that this story deserves to be finished, even though it is going to be seriously depressing. Couple things to note:

This chapter is very short—the next one will be longer, but I just needed to get back into the characters

I cannot promise a steady timeline for the updating of the story. But I can promise that updates will come

Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers, _Loslote, xExpectoxPatronumx, Sarahrules336, _and _isigirl_. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed since the last chapter was posted, _APWDthebadassone _(sorry about how it's written, fanfic kept deleting it), _LilyxJames4ever, EmilyRoseKeys, AshleyAsTeddy, FutureAuthorHopefully, _and _stagdoermeant2b_. Thanks, everyone :D

Here it is, I hope you enjoy

xxxxx

I grimaced at the potions lined up at my bedside.

Pepper-up.

Disullia.

Argentase to _counteract_ the Disulia.

And that's just to name a few. There are two or three more that I can't be bothered to think about at the moment because they're all utterly useless. They can't change what I am.

Although I suppose it wasn't their purpose to change what I am, was it. Merely to keep my alive, maybe return me to health.

"Rem," came a soft voice from the end of the ward. Quickly my beautiful Isabella came to my bed.

No.

Beautiful, but not mine.

Never mine.

And I should have known that from the very beginning. I _did_ know, and this is what I get for ignoring my senses.

She offered me a smile and the styrofoam cup in her hand. "I brought you some tea from Earl's, down the street. Thought you could use a change from the shoddy coffee they serve around here."

I nearly imploded at the reminder of how close I had let her get. The innocent girl even knew my favorite café.

Her smile dulled slightly but didn't disappear when I made no move to take the cup. She set it gently next to the potions. "On second thought, I wouldn't want to interfere with your potions. Maybe later, when you're feeling up to it."

"Thank you, Izzy." I managed a weak smile, but it quickly disappeared.

I had to do this.

It was in her best interest.

There was nothing I could offer her—let her find a man who could give her the fairytale she deserved.

"Izzy—"

She let out a sigh, and tried to smile. It barely ghosted her lips before it disappeared. "You're going to do it, aren't you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "You don't have to do this to yourself, Rem. You really don't."

I sucked in a deep breath, taking a moment to collect myself.

"Do you know what I want for you, Isabella?"

She shook her head.

"I want love for you. I want happiness. I can see you in a beautiful little house, with those two little girls you want so much, running about fixing their Christmas dresses. I can see your little boy on your husband's lap, learning how to bewitch paper airplanes. I can even see the summer lilies you'll grow in the garden. But I can't see me."

I couldn't look at her.

I knew that there were tears running down her cheeks, despite her utter silence.

"I can't give you those things, Isabella."

There was silence for a few endless moments, but, when she spoke, her voice was clear.

"I'm not going to argue with you, because I know that—in an odd way—this will make you happy." She leaned down to my bed, her hair tickling my face as she whispered against my ear, "But I will always love you, Remus, even though you're a werewolf. And I need you to know that because I can't leave without you knowing that you're worthy of love."

It was my turn to fight tears.

Her goodbye kiss didn't help. The tender passion was overwhelming, and by the end of it I didn't know whose tears were whose.

Then she kissed me once, softly, before straightening and walking out of the ward.

xxxxx

Remus looked up hopefully as I made my way across the ward, but his face quickly fell. I'm going to guess it has something to do with the red rims I saw around Isabella's eyes.

I sat next to him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry, Remus."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't be. It had to be done."

"So you say."

He sighed. "Please not you too, Lily. It's hard enough."

"Fine," I nodded, squeezing his hand. "But I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

After a moment of silence, I spoke up again. "Peter's back."

He cocked a brow at me. "From Albania?"

"Mhmm. With a whole trunk full of rocks." And a chill about him. Though James didn't take too kindly to hearing that, so I suppose I won't bring it up to Remus, either.

"I thought he wasn't due back until December?"

"Apparently they found what they were looking for? Although given his state when he arrived here I think maybe they ran low on funds."

Remus smirked.

Well, that was almost a smile, so I'll consider it a success. "But come to think of it I don't think I've seen him wear that coat before…"

"Probably new," Remus smirked. "Maybe he made it out of an Albanian bear."

I couldn't help laughing. "Umm…you know, maybe it's just me, but the coat didn't scream 'bear.'"

"Did it growl?"

"Peter kinda did."

"Ah, well," James cut in, suddenly appearing at my side, "that would be because bear-coats confer properties onto the owner. One of which being that they periodically growl."

I smiled. "He should have gotten a lion coat, then."

"That's what I said!" James exclaimed, "Show some house pride, yeah? But apparently he came across a bear while he was out there and wanted a bear coat to help him fight it off next time."

Remus cocked a brow. "Where was his wand?"

"Probably at home on his cot, poor Wormtail," James said, shaking his head and chuckling. "You know how he is."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. I was only the one who had to remind him to take his wand to classes every other day."

"Yeah, but he always got you extra special Christmas presents to make up for it—remember the Roman statue he smuggled in sixth year? That was an original!"

"Which is why we sent it back," Remus reprimanded. "It belonged to The Louvre."

James just shook his head. "The poor boy got it out of the museum, past French and English customs, and into Hogwarts—all for you. And you make him send it back."

"Prongs, it belonged to a national museum! They launched an investigation! What if they found it?"

"At a magically hidden school? Oh yeah, that was likely."

Remus merely shook his head in exasperation.

"You never even knew why he got it for you," James accused.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Remus responded wryly.

James grinned. "It was a statue of Romulus."

Remus burst out laughing. "Was it really? He missed the mark, then, it's a good thing we sent it back."

"Alright, well how about that time in fourth year that he got you that aquarium?"

Blue eyes widened comically. I suppressed a giggle.

"You mean the time he shrunk the merpeople and gave them to me?"

"Oh wait, you made him put those back too, didn't you…"

xxxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review?


	18. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

Hello everyone!

Chapter 18 here. So, long time no see, but like I said before, updates will be rather sporadic. Anyways, here we see the story getting darker, just as I forecasted (rather unwillingly, I really wish they all could have been happy and spared) but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Big thank you's to my fabulous reviewers, _SiriusObsession, gsferal, FutureAuthorHopefully, Loslote, hpotter1717, isigirl, Cant we just be death eaters, ZeeZeeBug101, _and _Sarahrules336_. Thank you guys! Also, please don't get mad at me for not punctuating some of your names properly, Fanfiction tends to delete names when I put punctuation in the middle of them

I hope you guys enjoy :D

xxxx

"What do you mean they won't let me join?" I heard James hiss from the other side of the door.

"I mean I spoke to Moody and Dumbledore, and they don't want you in," Sirius said back, much more calmly and…was that a hint of relief in his voice?

"Well why the bloody hell no—"

"Shhh!" Remus hissed at James's raised voice, "Do you want the whole ward to hear?"

Yes, I'm eavesdropping from behind the curtain.

And no, I don't feel particularly guilty about it.

They were clearly hiding something from me, and I seriously doubt it has anything to do with diamonds—therefore I am fully entitled to listen in.

"That's bullocks," James hissed much more quietly. I had to strain slightly to hear him. "Why won't they let me join the Order? I'm more qualified than half the people when they first joined!"

"Doesn't change the fact that they don't want to let you in," Sirius said, again with the somewhat feigned remorse. What was that tone in his voice? I just couldn't place it. "Moody says that what he told you originally still stands."

"And what I told him originally still stands!" James retorted, "I'm more than capable of killing—no one who's a threat to my lifestyle is going to get mercy from me—"

"They're not talking about mercy, James," Remus interceded, "they're talking about hesitation. What if you hesitate in the middle of a duel?"

Duel?

What duel?

What in Merlin's name are these boys getting into now? And what could Dumbledore and Moody possibly have to do with it?

"—hesitate in the middle of a duel," James was saying, "because I know that I'm fighting against people who want to hurt Lily. And I will have absolutely no problem tearing them limb from limb, _without_ my wand if necessary."

Someone began clapping sarcastically at that.

"Excellent show of bravado, Prongs," came Sirius's unimpressed voice, "but that would be incredibly stupid. Especially considering how good they all are with curses."

"And the fact that they have no intention to fight fair, or even respectably," Remus added. "I'm quite glad that you're not allowed to join, James, it helps me sleep at night."

"Why?" James demanded, his voice starting to rise again before he caught himself. "I should be there _with_ you, not pretending to be safe in bed! If I had been there I might have been able to help with the situation that landed you here, Remus, you can't deny that!"

I can only imagine that Remus was shaking his head as he said, "I can't deny it. I also can't deny that I preferred knowing you weren't in the thick of it. You're too hot-headed and self-righteous. Learn to control yourself and you might survive a battle."

Silence reigned in the ward for a long moment. I thought maybe they were just whispering until I heard James's voice again.

"I'm not lying down on this. Dumbledore _will_ let me in to the Order."

Neither Sirius nor Remus chose to reply.

xxxxx

I was so lost in thought about that overheard conversation that I couldn't even consider anything else the entire day. I couldn't even pretend to have an appetite for that cafeteria food. Honestly, I've no idea how sick people are supposed to get better eating this disgusting food. If it was me stuck in here, I'd go on a hunger strike and demand that someone bring me real food if they wanted me to get better.

But I'm rambling.

Mostly because I still can't believe what I just heard.

Whatever this _order_ was that they were on about, it's gotten Remus seriously injured. What if that silver bullet had actually pierced his heart? What if something had happened to Sirius as he was trying to help?

And I found, after all that being lost in thought business, that what I really was feeling was anger.

Pure, unadulterated, _anger_.

Because a man that I respected was putting my friends in danger and I had no idea.

And it caused me to question how much I could really trust him. I mean, surely, I deserved to know about this little _order_ of his? James was hot-headed, it was true, but I was level-headed almost to the point of being cold-blooded and cruel in a battle.

I would never lose my ability to calculate the next move.

And Dumbledore should know that, even if Alastor Moody didn't. I had certainly proved myself to Dumbledore this past year. I deserved, at the very least, to know about his organization.

I didn't even know what their purpose was, only that my husband and our friends thought it was something worth fighting for.

And, logically, I was likely to agree as soon as I knew what was going on.

I sighed and set down my ridiculously strong cup of coffee—the only thing in this place with enough flavor to consider eating. Or drinking, as it were. I got lucky today, though, because yesterday it was weak enough to simply be colored water.

And don't even get me started on the tea—I gave up on it two days ago.

"Lily!"

My head snapped up.

"Oh, Merlin, Lily, there you are!" Alice said, tripping over her own feet in her hurry to get to my table. "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Let me rephrase," she said, slightly annoyed. "I know you're not alright, tell me what's bothering you."

I didn't bother to roll my eyes. Attempting to deny Alice anything was futile—she was a persistent little bugger.

"The boys are hiding something from me, and I'm trying to figure out what."

There.

That shouldn't give too much away.

Not that I know much to give away in the first place.

"And you haven't done any serious spying yet?" She prodded.

See what I mean about the persistence? She won't stop until she gets everything out of me now…

"I tried. Didn't understand much."

"Uh-huh. Then you didn't try," she accused, grabbing my arm. "Up you get—it's not like anything in here is worth eating, anyway—come on, now."

I gave her an incredulous look. "I'm drinking coffee."

She glared. "And I'm dragging you upstairs where the boys are doubtless gossiping that this very moment. Now come on, I told Remus that I would be back up with you quickly…"

She trailed off as she saw what had currently caught my attention. Then she blushed.

"Alice," I breathed, my mood changing rather quickly, "is that?"

She blushed deeper and nodded. "Well, erm, yes, yes it is."

"When did he propose?" I asked, taking her hand to examine her ring more closely.

Merlin, I thought James had spoiled me, but this rock on her hand is _huge_.

"The night after your wedding, actually," she admitted. But soon she was gushing. "Oh Lily, it was perfect! He took me to the most beautiful French Bistro and then we apparated to the Riveria and he got down on one knee on the beach…"

I listened, smiling despite the fact that I was only half paying attention. It just occurred to me that moments like this—moments of happy frivolity like the perfect proposal—they were what the boys were trying to fight for.

And I want to help in any way I can.

xxxxx

I was exhausted by the time Lily and I got back to our flat, and apparently I looked it.

She did too, honestly.

But she also had that look in her eye. The one that I needed to be wary of.

I tried distracting her. "Lily, sweetheart, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'm in the mood for some fish and chips, and maybe some honesty for dessert."

Shit.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"You heard me, Potter."

Right.

"I thought you were eavesdropping," I said, resigned. "Let me run down to the pub down the street and we'll talk when we have food?"

She nodded, uncrossing her arms. "Fine. We have beers in the icebox, don't bother to buy any."

I waved my acknowledgement as I ran out the door.

What am I honestly supposed to tell her now?

She can't be allowed to fight with them, that's out of the question. For my sanity, more than for any other reason.

I mean, the idea is simply preposterous—I'm supposed to let the only woman I would die for run off into battle? I mean, she's a _muggleborn_.

Just inconceivable.

Which is why I haven't told her about the Order yet. Though I suppose that wasn't very well thought out, since she'll have to know about it when I join…

Am I a horrible person for wishing we lived a century ago and I could simply order her to stay safe in the house?

Oh Merlin, what am I going to do now…

Why am I looking at my front door?

I looked down at the two orders of fish and chips in my hands.

Huh. That trip was entirely too short.

I levitated the sacks in my hands so that I could actually open the door, then walked in cautiously and set them down on the table.

No sign of her in the kitchen or sitting room—where could she have gone?

The loo was empty, too, which left only the bedroom. And I highly doubt that she just decided to take a nap.

But to my surprise—and utter chagrin—that was where I found her. In nothing but that scrap of red lace that she knows I daydream about constantly.

I was instantly wary. She is more likely to be laying a trap than to be seducing me, right?

Right?

I gulped a little too loudly as she sauntered in my direction.

"Lils?"

"James," she murmured, her voice all low and sultry. "It's about time, I've been waiting for _ages_."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she ran her hand down my chest. Instead I took a careful step back. She is definitely trying to manipulate me.

"Have you? Well, dinner's in the kitchen," I told her a little too quickly as I ran out. I have no intention of spilling everything at the moment, and she's not going to make me by looking so damned sexy…

I shook off the maddening desire to race back into the other room. There would be time for that later.

I hope.

But either way, through sheer discipline—yeah, don't give me that, I understand discipline just as well as my nerd of a wife—I marched myself back into the kitchen and plopped myself unceremoniously onto a chair. I pulled the sacks of food toward me and started organizing them for want of something to do.

I had just gotten through sorting the sauces—they needed to be placed perfectly for Lily to eat them, in a straight line with all the lids off and prepared for easy dipping—when she walked in. Fortunately, she had pants on.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a shirt on.

Although I suppose that could be fortunate, depending on how you look at it.

But I want to keep my head, so it's rather unfortunate at the moment that she's sitting there in all her glory, with that bit of red lace clinging to her ivory skin…

Fish and chips. Right, fish and chips and tartar dip, and mustard sauce, and ivory ski—I mean, katsup.

Right, katsup.

Which is red.

Like her bra.

Oh damn.

How did I get back to that again?

"So which one's mine?"

I gently pushed a carton in her direction, not daring to look at her before she started the questioning.

"And what's this order about?"

See? I knew it.

"It's an organization run by Dumbedore," I told her, keeping my eyes on my food.

"Which is for…"

I cleared my throat. "It aims to aid the Ministry."

"Oh?" She asked conversationally.

Too conversationally.

But I still knew better than to look up.

"And what department are they most concerned with?" She asked as she leaned across me to steal chips from my plate.

"The Auror department," I blurted as her chest brushed against mine.

Damn! That wasn't supposed to slip out! She's cheating!

"I thought Moody hated the department head?" She said, pulling her seat closer to mine.

Yep. Definitely cheating. I can actually _feel_ the warmth coming off of her body.

"He does, but Dumbledore seems to think that a collaboration is wise."

"Why?"

"They're working with lots of the same people."

"Uh-huh. So…when were you planning on telling me that I didn't have to be an auror to fight Voldemort?"

I looked up then, and considering how she shrunk back I'm assuming my eyes were full of fire.

"You won't be doing that, Lily."

Now _her_ eyes turned to flames. "Oh? And why not?"

"Because you can't."

"I'm perfectly capable, James," she said, her voice starting to rise. "I'm just as good as any of you with due—"

"YOU CAN'T!"

She jumped and I immediately regretted loosing my head. I started pacing to relieve a bit of the sudden dread, wringing my hands. Surely, she had to know why she couldn't…

I took a deep breath and stopped, facing her.

"Look, Lily," I started, staring into her eyes, begging her to understand my fears. "I know you're more than capable. I know you could hold your own against anyone in battle. But I don't want you to."

We just stared at each other for a long moment.

"You know that's unfair."

I bit down on my lip to keep the anger from flaring up again, but I couldn't stop the words from coming out. "What's unfair is you becoming a healer, making me think that you're going to be safe, and then demanding to put yourself in ridiculous amounts of danger. You can't do that to a man, Lily."

"Oh, but you can do it to me?"

"You knew that I was in the Auror Academy and that I would be going into things like this—"

"That doesn't mean I was okay with it!" She burst out, slamming a fist onto the table. "I was never okay with it! How am I supposed to deal with the idea that one night you just won't come home?"

"How am I?" I asked back, thinking that maybe she understood me better than I realized.

Then I realized that there were tears in her eyes—her beautiful green eyes that I never wanted to see sad—so I wrapped her into a tight hug.

She didn't sob into my skin, or soak my shirt, or any of the other things that girls were supposed to do. She just hugged me back as her eyes glistened.

I kissed her softly, trying to reassure her.

Then she hopped off her stool and took my hand, leading me back to our bed.

xxxxx

I hope you liked :D Please review?


	19. Unexpected

Hello everyone!

Chapter 19 here. Once again, my humble apologies for the length of time between updates. Here we have some real plot moving along, though, so I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter. Be warned that it is not light and fluffy.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who I love—_Sarahrules336, Loslote, isigirl, SiriusObssession, hpotter1717, FutureAuthorHopefully, crookspanks, _and last but not least, _xExpectoxPatronumx_—I'm really at the point where I'm honestly updating because I feel that I owe you guys the rest of the story.

I hope you enjoy

xxxxx

She was staring at me.

Rather intently.

I think I kind of understand now what James means when he says he can't keep things from her—being scanned by a pair of verdant green eyes can unnerve a bloke pretty easily.

But that didn't mean I absolutely had to answer her question.

"Well, I'm sure you know already," I hedged, banking on James having given in to her interrogation already. I mean, she has the advantage of more persuasive methods where he's concerned.

"I know you guys are fighting for Dumbledore against Voldemort."

"See, you already know everything," I told her, moving to get up.

An invisible force pushed me back into my seat. I'm really wishing I hadn't left my wand upstairs now—that'll teach me to go anywhere without it.

"Sirius," she said gently.

Dammit.

The girl is more dangerous than Death Eaters, isn't she…

"What are you boys doing?"

"James isn't doing anything, you don't have to worry," I told her, hoping she would leave it alone. I should have known better. James would never be the only one she was worried about.

"James is still in auror training, I worry about both of you all the time, and I have a right to. But you're doing something else Sirius, we both know it."

My wand is upstairs, there's no way I'm going to be able to get it down here. I leaned back into my seat and folded my arms—the haughty Black-airs might be my only saving grace at this point.

Judging from the look in her eyes, it doesn't seem to be working. Damn those French birds for teaching her how to deal with pretentious people!

"Sirius," she started again, shifting to the edge of her seat and looking me straight in the eye. "James isn't a part of it, and you don't _want_ him to be a part of it, right?"

She gave me enough time to nod carefully before continuing.

"If you tell me what's going on, I can help you convince him."

She's got a point, there.

"And how do you propose to do that, Lils?"

"I don't know—you'll have to tell me about it first," she countered, leaning back into her chair and resting her elbows on its arms.

_Dammit_! When did I let her get the upper hand? Those ridiculously haughty Black airs were supposed to be my saving grace!

I took a deep breath, not looking at her eyes. I was already conceding enough to her today, she didn't need my dignity too.

xxxx

"Classes at the hospital are going rather well, thank you for asking," I said, giving Mr. Potter a smile. "I've been talking to James about taking a summer semester rather than waiting until the fall to start again."

"Oh?" He asked. Was it just me or was he looking rather peaky? "They offer a summer semester?"

"Yes, well, most programs don't, but they do at Saint Marie-Balcon. I was hoping to finish my third semester early and begin with the fourth in the fall." I stopped when he began to chuckle. Partially because he was also slightly wheezing. "What?"

"James always said you were quite driven, but this is rather extraordinary, Lily dear," he explained gently. And somewhat slowly. I know he's getting on in years, but he's never been this slow in speech before. "Training to become a healer is difficult, the summer breaks are not the typical school breaks—they're built into the program to allow for the mind to rest and to give practical experience in the field. Are you sure you're willing to give that time up for more hard work in the classroom?"

I nodded, eyeing the sheen of sweat developing on his forehead. Something wasn't quite right. Mr. Potter was always perfectly composed, and it wasn't even warm in the office.

"Dad, are you running a bit of a fever?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, dear. Although I do feel slightly chilly—Did Belinda overdo it on the chilling charms again?"

"I feel fine," I answered honestly, wondering if there was a way for me to discreetly do a few diagnostic charms. It was probably nothing but a small cold, wizards became more susceptible to muggle ailments as they aged.

Yes, that was it. Merely a cold. He's probably never had one before, that explains the confusion about the chills. See? Nothing to worry about. Let's get back to the conversation then, shall we?

"Well the French system is rather different than the British because there is a good deal of practical learning in the typical semester alrea—Mr. Potter?" I asked, jumping up as he slumped over his desk, "Mr. Potter? Dad?"

I quickly checked his pulse—even, but not as strong as it should be. Pushing him back up into a sitting position, I pulled up his eyelids and checked his breathing.

"Belinda!" I called to his secretary, "Belinda get the floo ready!"

xxxx

"Ugh, I hate St. Mungo's, I hate St. Mungo's, I _hate_ St. Mungo's," I heard Remus muttering under his breath. Sirius was fidgeting in his seat. James was outright pacing.

Well, I mean, I think he meant to be pacing. Really he was more running over the same ten feet of floor, but the carpet was so worn anyway that there wasn't a good enough reason to make him stop.

And really I can't blame poor Remus. He only just got released yesterday morning and here he is, trying to support James.

Although I suppose we're all here just trying to support James.

He wasn't even allowed into the ward, which was codswallop, in my humble opinion. Because on his way to the hospital he had stopped at Potter Manor to pick up his mum and deliver the news.

What he had found was Mrs. Potter on the floor, having appeared to have fainted.

No one was there except the house elves, who, according to James, were all flustered and attempting to revive her with a bucket of Pepper-up Potion.

Needless to say, it was ineffective and both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were currently in the emergency ward being tended to by a rather intimidating team of healers. I know that they have such a large group because they're important people, but, oddly, seeing so many people tending to them is making me nervous rather than soothing me. I mean, they only have big groups of healers when there are _lots_ of things wrong in a person's body.

"Sorry!" I heard Peter gasp. I turned to find him attempting to run up the hall with something that looked like a box of biscuits in his hands. "Sorry, Hudgens just let me off work—how are they?"

He shoved the box of biscuits into my hand and I caught his wrist as he turned to James. The last thing my husband needs right now is an interrogation. Especially when he desperately wants to know the answers but doesn't.

"We don't know," I told him quietly. Thank Merlin, he understood this as his cue to sit down and shut up.

"Right, I'm sorry," he mumbled as he looked around for a chair. "Well, the biscuits are chocolate, for anyone who would like…" he trailed off, waving a hand at the tin in my hands.

I nodded, opening them and setting them onto the table. No one touched them, of course, but I give Peter credit for thinking to bring something—he must have known that James wouldn't have been able to eat, and chocolate biscuits are his favorite kind.

Sighing, I flopped back into my chair and continued to watch James pace.

Or attempt to fly across the floor without a broom.

Whichever wording you prefer.

xxxx

I knew when I saw two healers leave the ward and head for the nurses' station, conversing quickly and tersely with the nurse on duty.

Two healers—of a team of six—had come out.

That made their news perfectly clear.

That was how we did it in France, too. For every three healers who worked on a patient, one would deliver the news.

And here we had two.

Which meant that this was it.

They glanced over at us quickly and my heart sank to the pit of my stomach.

I looked over to James, who had never tired of his pacing, and realized that he had no idea what they were about to tell him.

I took a deep, shuddering breath and stood, intending to start over to the healers. But James's big, warm hand stopped me and he asked hoarsely, "What's going to happen, Lily?"

The agony in his voice—it was almost too much to take. But regardless of how it tore my heart in two to know that I had lost my parents for a second time, I staunchly reminded myself that James's pain was greater and I needed to be strong for him.

"James," I whispered softly, willing my voice not to break as I pulled him into a fierce hug, "I don't think they made it."

I felt him nod into my shoulder as he tightened his grip on me. He shuddered with the effort of saying, "I think you're right."

"Come on," I murmured into his ear, "Let's sit, okay?"

He let me maneuver him into a chair before turning his big, agonized eyes toward me. "Why?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

His grip on my hand tightened. He buried his face in my neck and I stroked his hair, watching the healers head in our direction. I wished there was some way to will them to go away, to avoid saying what we already knew. James doesn't need to hear it through that filter of practiced compassion.

But there were no ways around it—protocol was protocol. They were required to come and give us the facts of the passing. Regardless, my eyes were darting about, trying to find anything other than the healers to focus on. My eyes fell on the foam cups of cold coffee on the end table, still sitting untouched from the moment Remus set them down for us.

I tried to stifle my sigh. How would I tell Sirius and Remus and Peter? These were second parents to Remus and Peter—_real_ parents to Sirius—and James certainly wasn't going to be able to break the news.

I barely heard the healers' speech. I'd bet our whole Gringott's vault that James heard even less.

The only thing that really registered was the cause of their sudden deaths.

Poison.

xxxx

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes. Today was simply not a good day.

I dreaded opening them again, but I did it anyway. The pile of papers was still there.

The fact was that Mr. and Mrs. Potter—well, the senior pair, I suppose—were dead and I needed to plan a funeral worthy of not only a prominent member of the Ministry but also a respected pure-blooded couple.

And, being a muggle-born who had never been to a proper wizarding funeral before, I had absolutely no idea where to start.

James and Sirius were an absolute mess and, therefore, no help at all. Remus was having his time of the month and was nowhere to be found. Oddly enough, my savior in all of this was Peter.

He sat across from me with parchment and a quill that was oversized to the point of comedy—either he was making up for something or he really had gaudy taste in quills.

But regardless, he was making a to-do list of things that had to be done within the next twenty-four hours. I had already visited the florist to order two thousand—yes, I said _thousand_—white roses as per Mrs. Potter's stipulations. Other than that, I had no idea what to do.

But Peter did. Therefore he could use as gaudy a quill as he liked.

Together, we had already sent out notices of the death to all important parties, and were currently attempting to find a church large enough for the people who were sure to come. I don't know how many times I cursed the fact that pure-blooded families were wizarding royalty, but I found myself doing it again when I glanced at the parchment charmed to keep count of people attending.

We were currently at five thousand, and the notices barely went out an hour ago, and we only allowed the Prophet to print it twenty minutes ago. Honestly, it's ridiculous.

I heard the loud crackle of the fire and turned as someone very small tumbled out of the grate.

"Lily Potter! When did this _happen_?"

"Oh thank Merlin," I muttered, rushing to the fireplace and beginning to brush Alice off. "You know how to plan a proper funeral for them, right? James and Sirius are no help and I'm muggle-born and we already have five thousand people coming—"

"Five thousand and five hundred," Peter corrected from the table, glancing at the parchment.

I let out a flustered breath. "Alice?"

She shook her head at me. "It's none of your concern how many people decide to come, you only need to find a church to house those invited to the ceremony," She started in a business-like tone as she made her way to the table and peered over Peter's shoulder. "Everyone else can stand outside. What have you ordered from the florist?"

"Two thousand white roses, which is what she wanted."

"That's all?"

I nodded.

"Owl him again and tell him you need to add five hundred black hyacinths to the order, and mind he doesn't put them in the white rose arrangements or I'll have his head. Peter, have you owled the Ciggorians?" She barely gave him time to nod before continuing, "Excellent, remind them that they have been called upon because of their reputation for both digging and covering the graves in the traditional way—nothing else is acceptable. And I want that fountain to be six feet high, not an inch less," she warned before turning back to me.

"Do you have the invitation list?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her, looking for the parchment on the cluttered table before I noticed that she had already summoned it and was looking it over.

"You didn't invite the Lestranges."

I gave her an incredulous look.

"They have to be invited. They are pure-blooded and Dendulous Lestrange served on three boards with Mr. Potter."

"They barely kept from killing each other."

She shook her head. "Don't say that before they find out who poisoned him. But regardless, they have to be invited."

"Fine," I bit out, waving my wand in the air so that their notice would change to an invitation to the funeral. I think I'll be sick if I actually see them there, though. First my parents and now James's because of these damn Lestranges…

"Reverend Fulthright has just sent word that Westminter Abbey is available for the service," Peter said, sounding relieved as he looked up from his parchment.

"Excellent," Alice said, "tell him we will need to notify the muggle ministry of the affair and we will require that they close off the streets—"

"_Westminster Abbey_?" I interrupted, finally finding my voice, "But that's for _royalty_."

"They are royalty," Alice reminded me. "And it's a church that's big enough—it's not like they have anything else to do on a Thursday morning."

"But…the muggles…how will we hide so many people?"

Alice shrugged. "We don't. That's the Ministry's job, and they will take care of it."

She turned back to Peter and started discussing other particulars. I decided that I didn't want or need to know anymore so I went to my room, got into bed, and finally got to let myself cry.

xxxx

I hope you liked it!


	20. Necessary Evils

Hello everyone!

Chapter 20 here. I have decided to update every Monday, so look forward to more frequent posts. Also, about this particular chapter – it is kinda depressing. There's no getting around it folks, the story is just going to get depressing from here on out. There's a war going on, and I want to do my best to stay true to JKR's version of the story, and we all know how it ends. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and think that it stays true to the characters and the story.

HUGE thank you's to my reviewers, _Loslote, littlemiss185, Sarahrules336, isigirl, if only I knew, ZeeZeeBug101, SiriusObsession, FutureAuthorHopefully, 1hannah1,_ and _xExpectoxPatronumx_. Thanks guys!

xxxx

Her soft hands were running over my back, working gently on the knots of tension that were always there.

She's done it a million times.

I suppose she was trying to do something that would be normal for me, after how quickly Mum and Dad died and everything turned upside down.

But that's just the problem. Nothing _is_ normal and a massage—however excellent she may be at them—certainly doesn't put everything straight.

I appreciate her trying, I suppose. And I'm certainly not going to say anything to her that might make her leave me alone. I don't think I could handle being left alone.

I heard her soft sigh as she laid down next to me, and cuddled into my side.

She didn't say anything. I think she understood that words were rather useless.

Come to think of it, if anyone understands how I feel right now it's Lily. Because of what happened to her mum and dad last year…

Sighing, I rolled to my side so that I could pull her into my arms. I just needed to hold her.

My Lily.

My love.

The only solid family I really had to hold onto anymore.

She pressed herself against me, knowing how much I needed to be close to her, and started running her fingers through my hair. I buried my face in her neck, suddenly I was aware of wetness and I wasn't sure if the tears were hers or mine.

I suppose that's not right.

What I said about family before, I mean. She's not my only family. I mean, legally, I suppose, she's my only family. But I've got the boys. I've got Sirius and Remus and Peter.

I tugged her closer as I thought of Sirius. I hope he's not still at the pub where I left him. I hope he's gone home.

I suppose I should go check on him, shouldn't I.

Giving Lily one more squeeze—just to be absolutely sure that she was still here—I sat up. She looked at me, her clear green eyes wary and full of uncertainty.

I attempted a smile. Judging by her expression, it didn't turn out very well.

"Gonna check on Sirius," I explained, going off to find my jeans and a jumper.

I could feel her moving about as I dug my way through my pile of clothes, and when I stood back up she was in her shoes and waiting at the bedroom door.

"You don't have…" I trailed off, realizing that yes, she did have to come. And she knew it, and she didn't mind, because Sirius was her family too.

So I nodded, and took her hand at the door, and we set off to his flat.

xxxx

The barhand had just refilled my glass when the little fury came storming into the room.

"Sirius Black! Get your sorry arse out of that chair and go HOME!"

I debated actually listening to her for a moment, then I decided that it wasn't worth it. Sitting at the bar with my glass of warm firewhiskey was a much better idea.

Marlene apparently did not agree.

She stomped up to the bar—made an even louder gesture by her clacking heels and my already pounding head—and grabbed my chin in a huff, swinging it around so that I was looking at her.

"Ow! That was mean!" I protested, trying to clear the dizziness. Note to self – never move a drunk person's head so fast. It's mean.

"You need to go home," she said, slowly and clearly.

I made to take another swig but she went and knocked the glass out of my hand.

I sighed. I had really wanted to drink that. And I have no idea where the glass is anymore—

"Sirius."

"Yes, _dear_?" I asked, swinging my head back around to see her.

Oh! Ouch, I thought I made a note not to do that…

"Up," she said, taking my arm and tugging. To my surprise, she actually got me up. That girl is stronger than she looks. "I'm taking you home."

"That's sweet of you, _darling_, but I'm really not in the mood tonigh—"

"Shut it, you old drunk bugger."

Well, I didn't bother arguing after that. Might as well go home anyway, there's free booze there.

I shuffled along after her until we reached the apparition corner, then clumsily held her hand as we twirled.

Note to self – do not apparate while drunk unless you have a strong desire to vomit.

We stumbled over to the couch, well, _I_ stumbled and Marlene was shoving me along. I collapsed onto it in a rather undignified sprawl. It's not like it mattered anyway, nobody's here except Marlene, and she's seen me in plenty of undignified positions.

I had just decided to start singing to myself to pass the time when Marlene came back in and slapped something cold onto my forehead. Upon closer inspection, I believe it was a packet of peas.

"How rude. What if I wanted to eat those peas?"

"You can eat them cold. Now hush up and sleep it off."

"No!" I pouted, "I don't want to sleep!"

"Sirius—"

"I only came home because there's free booze here! Go get me some, woman!"

That earned me a slap across the face and a punch in the shin.

Note to self – do not call a female "woman" and then make a demand.

"I'm all out of sobering potion," Marlene informed me, "and you seem to have used up your stores as well. You'll have to do it the old fashioned way."

I pouted. I didn't want to be sober.

But I was cogniscent enough to know that I didn't want a hangover the next day, either.

"Can't you make me some? _You're_ the one who wants me sober," I accused, jabbing a finger in her direction. At least, I thought it was her direction until I heard her voice coming from somewhere else.

"I'm not staying up all night to brew you a sobering potion. You can have your damn hangover tomorrow morning."

I pouted some more. "Well then don't tell me to be sober!" I shrieked, jabbing in the new direction. At least, I think that's where she is. There's kinda two of her right now.

She sighed. "Shut _up_, Sirius." Then she disappeared again.

I was singing by the time she got back, but the saucy little minx brought witnesses with her this time.

"He's been like this all day?" A voice asked, light, definitely girly.

"Since I brought him home," Marlene answered from somewhere above me. "The barman wouldn't tell me how much he drank."

"That's ridiculous!" Came the girl's voice. I think I know that voice. "Why was he still giving Sirius firewhiskey if he knows that he served him too much?"

Marlene giggled. "How did you know he was drinking firewhiskey?"

"Does he ever drink anything else?" Another voice asked, deeper, definitely male. I think I know that voice too.

"Good point," Marlene said. Then I felt a hand shift the cold peas from my eyes. "You have visitors."

I looked about. I saw something that eventually resolved itself into Lily. I flung my arms out in greeting. "Miss Lily! How about a big hug?"

"Sirius," came the deeper voice. Huh. I remember Lily's voice sounding lighter than that. Then the couch sank and James came into my view.

A little closer than I would have liked.

I swatted him away. "You know, Jamsie, you're a good-looking bloke and all, but I'd rather your face wasn't close enough to snog."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Well, I was going to ask if you had been at the bar all night, but I suppose you just answered _that_ question…"

I think that might have been an insult. But either way, his face was no longer close enough to snog, which was a good thing. I think.

"Where did you go Jamesie? I thought you were going to stay there with me?"

"I went home to my wife. I was under the impression that you had decided to do the same."

"Did I say that? Silly Jamesie, you know I don't have a wife."

I heard Lily sigh from somewhere in the room. Note to self – this room is too big for drunk spatial perceptions. Look at me, using big words like spatial perceptions when I'm drunk. I wonder if I should try to say that out loud…

"Alright, alright," James was saying loudly. Does he know how loud he is? "I suppose I should have known that I half-drunk Sirius would have seen the loophole in that agreement. I was…preoccupied."

Lily sighed again.

"It's alright, James," Marlene told him, "we get it. I'll take care of him, you two can go—"

"No! She's lying! She's not going to give me any sobering potion!"

I heard three sighs. Well, maybe it was just two. I'm not really sure, I'm drunk after all.

"He's out and so am I. And I'm not about to go looking for powdered purple scamander tails at this time of night," Marlene explained.

"I think we still have a few goblet-fulls," Lily said, "We'll bring him some for tomorrow morning. Can you be sure his suit is pressed?"

I can only assume Marlene nodded, because all I heard after that were some murmurs and a soft pop of disapparition.

Mare plopped down next to me on the couch, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes as she replaced the packet of cold peas.

"Just you and me tonight, Siri," she said softly. "Are you gonna be okay?"

xxxx

The funeral had all the pomp and circumstance befitting a Ministry official and his wife.

But none of it really fit Mum and Dad.

Well, maybe a little bit Mum—she was fond of grand gatherings, but I doubt even she would have cared for such an exhaustive guest list.

Lily squeezed my hand very subtly and guided me away from the journalists, muttering something about how Alice was supposed to see to their disappearance. Honestly, I didn't really care. The journalists were here because the wizards of England care about Mum and Dad. It's better than the fact that there are Notts and Lestranges here. I think I might have even seen Orion Black, and I can only hope that he and Sirius don't cross paths today.

I was suddenly aware of the fact that we were walking up the aisle—it was odd, how I was going in and out of consciousness in a way, reality kept hitting me at the worst moments—and Lily gently pressed me into a seat. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were already sitting to my left, and Lily slid in behind me. I set about the business of not looking at the two immaculately polished coffins that were only feet away.

I found the easiest way to do that was to look at the floor and concentrate on Lily's thumb rubbing little circles into my hand. I started counting the little circles, one by one. If I wasn't careful enough to keep myself distracted, I might let myself start to dread the hour I would have to stand and accept condolences. Or start crying. And if there was one thing Mum would absolutely not want, it would be for her son to start crying in public. Even if it _was_ a double funeral for his mum and dad…

Circles. Right, concentrate on the little circles. Where was I last count? I think I stopped off at sixty-five. Right, well, add twenty for the lapse in attention then, and we'll start again…

At one hundred and twenty-eight, a minister in somber black stood at the podium and cleared his throat. At a hundred and thirty-three, he actually started to talk.

"Friends, we are gathered here to mourn the passing of two of the wizarding world's most esteemed figures…"

Deciding that I could no longer pay attention _and_ keep from crying, I chose the latter. And concentrated once again on Lily's circles.

xxxx

Alice was there at the end of the service, gesturing for us to follow. We ended up going through a very quiet corridor.

"I've arranged for you to drive in a ministry car to the hall," she said gently. The quiet seemed to fit the silence of the corridor. "You can wave to all the well-wishers from the car, there's no way to _actually_ shake all those hands before tomorrow. And the most important officials that you absolutely cannot slight will be at the meal, so you can accept their condolences there."

She stopped just in front of a small door and turned to face us. "This is the front of the church. Are you guys ready for the crowd?"

"Where are Sirius, Remus, and Peter?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Mum took them to another car. They'll be at the hall before you, is that okay, James?"

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine." I just wanted to get outside, really. I wanted to see all the people who actually cared about Mum and Dad, instead of most of the people who were actually invited to the ceremony.

Lily surveyed my face, then nodded to Alice. "Let's go."

Alice opened the door and we stepped out into the light drizzle as umbrellas immediately went up in either side of us. Officials in black suits led us to the car as Lily and I waved hello's to the crowd lining the street. Everyone was dressed in muggle attire—I think this will go down in muggle news as the funeral of some obscure member of the royal family or something of that sort. No one wanted to bother us with the details, but I think that's what happened at all the other official funerals I've attended…

By the time Lily and I were settled into the car we were both slightly damp, and she whipped out her wand to dry us off as I looked out the window at the large crowd. I keep saying this, but I am really more touched by the crowd than the actual guest list. Especially as the crowd was willing to stand out in the rain in order to show their support.

xxxx

We were both emotionally spent by the time we got to come home. I could see it in his eyes nearly every second of the day. All this pomp and circumstance certainly wasn't what he wanted for his parents, but there was no way to get around it. Alice was sweet enough to have a small dinner waiting for us at Potter Manor—just us and a handful of their truly close friends—but by that point James was already spent and could barely keep his walls up any longer.

Having no patience left to slip into his night clothes, he merely pulled off the jacket and tie and transfigured the rest of his suit. I looked at him from the foot of the bed.

"You have to let it all out, love," I told him gently.

"Not today."

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

We fell silent for a while, he tried to bury his face in his pillows and I simply stood at the foot of the bed, watching him. Finally he let out a frustrated breath and sat up to face me.

"Lils…"

I climbed into the bed, looking into his eyes.

"It's okay," I murmured softly, cupping his cheek with my hand. A tear fell into it from his watery eyes. I brushed it away gently with my thumb. "It's okay, you need to feel close to someone."

He nodded, causing another tear to fall. His arm reached around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I kissed him sweetly. Tenderly. "I'm here."

He nodded, another tear falling as he pulled me flush against his body and buried his face in my neck.

xxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review :D


	21. Poor Planning

Hello everyone!

Chapter 21 here! Alright, so this is a bit unplanned, but I realized that Alice and Frank have to get married sometime, and obviously Lily would be a big part of it, being Alice's bestie and all. Also, I realize that Sirius, Remus, and Peter have not been having as big a role in the story as I originally intended. I just seem to be more inspired to write from James and Lily's pov. I reserve the right to include the boys whenever I deem it necessary, but yeah, it won't be very often, I think. In addition, I have recently decided that this pic of Darren Criss is my vision of James. Lemme know what you guys think.

.com/post/1024163385/darren-criss

Huge thank you's to my reviewers, _if only I knew, 1hannah1, littlemiss185, loslote, SarcasmAtItsFinest, Sarahrules336, xExpectoxPatronumx, TWHATT18, _and _SiriusObesession_. Thanks guys!

Also, it's my birthday today (well, this Monday, and I think it will still be Monday by the time I post this). This is the reason for the post delay, but please review whether or not you like it. It will be like extra presents :D

xxxx

"You do not need to look so nervous."

I looked up and did my best not to gulp. I certainly thought I needed to be nervous. Regardless of the fact that this is a yearly assessment that all the students have to go though, Mr. Potter is gone—as is all his political clout—and they could easily throw me out of their healer program without batting any of their perfectly curled French eyelashes.

And, if that was indeed what they were doing, this woman was the one to do it. Mademoiselle Cruelle was one of the sternest, most terrifying women I knew. I do in fact believe that she would have no qualms about skinning a hundred and one puppies for the sake of a fashionable coat.

And yes, I do call her Cruella DeVille in secret.

Don't tell anyone, though, because that will get me thrown out for sure.

"Pardon me," I said in a voice that was more confident than I was. "I did not intend to look nervous."

She raised a perfectly arched brow. "No, I would imagine not. Well, since it was not your intention to appear nervous, would you be so kind as to inform me what you assumed we would discuss at this meeting?"

I had no idea what to say. I certainly did not want to admit to thinking I was about to be thrown out.

"I am afraid I must disappoint, mademoiselle. I haven't any expectations other than the stimulating company of an intellectual woman."

The corner of her mouth twitched slightly upward, then moved back into position. For some reason, this woman reminds me strongly of McGonagall. Only, in McGonagall's case I could understand it if she wanted to skin a hundred dogs and make them into a coat. Cats and dogs hate each other.

Come to think of it, maybe that's why she was never overly fond of Sirius.

"Flattery will take you far in life, Miss Evans. However, you do not need it today."

I cocked a brow at her, not daring to show my curiosity or my hope about the turn the situation was taking.

"Although your initial admittance to the program was somewhat…_questionable_, you have undoubtedly excelled. I have called you here to inform you that, based upon your current coursework, you are being asked to renew your enrollment for the next year."

I checked my sigh of relief, not wanting to reveal how truly worried I had been because I have learned that they don't value any lack of self-assurance here. They expect you to view yourself as capable, no matter the situation in which they put you, and showing nervousness at the beginning of the interview was bad enough, but showing relief at the end would be worse.

I gave her a smile. "Thank you, Madaemoiselle, for your time and kind words. Shall I send in the next student?"

She nodded, and I rose, leaving her office.

After I sent in one of my classmates—Miriam Laylanne, who I sincerely hoped was no longer in the class next year—I apparated back to the flat.

And _then_ I let myself breathe a sigh of relief.

xxxx

I laid out James's clothes on the bed and gently tugged them straight so they wouldn't crease. Not that they would, really, between the time that the shower stopped running and the time that he stepped into the room.

Letting out a soft sigh, I turned back to the closet and pulled out my gown. It was a slightly subdued marigold that Alice swore up and down was the most fashionable color this fall, but personally I think she chose it because she doesn't want to be upstaged by any of her bridesmaids. I mean, it's a lovely color, don't get me wrong, but against our pale British skin?

Regardless, we had the chance to speak up two months ago and now must forever hold our peace. And at least it doesn't clash with my hair.

I slipped into it quickly and then charmed my hair into submission. Then I plopped down onto the bed and listened to the running water.

It wasn't long before it shut off and James made an appearance.

Erm…with significantly less clothing—or towel cover—than I would have expected.

He looked up at my soft gasp, and I saw just a hint of a smile touch his lips before it faded again. Then he turned to the bed.

"Are these for me?"

"Yes. They're pressed and everything," I told him, slipping off the bed and going to grab my small clutch. "Just slip them on when you're ready to apparate to the church."

"Thanks," he mumbled, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh pair of underpants. I watched him for a moment, not knowing what exactly to say to him. A month was simply not enough time to recover to the point that he might actually be able to smile at the wedding, but he had to regardless.

Slightly heartbroken by my inability to do anything for him, I turned to go when I was stopped by his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck softly and put his lips to my ear.

"You look beautiful, Lils. Even if Alice picked that horrendous color on purpose."

The corner of my mouth twitched up of its own accord. "Thank you."

"You need to go?"

I glanced at the clock. "Alice can wait a few more minutes. Do you want me to wait for you?"

He nodded, so I plopped back down on the bed to wait.

And watch, with barely concealed disappointment, as my husband's mind boggling body was covered back up with the suit I laid out.

I mean, he looked good in the suit, but still…he looked much better out of it.

xxxx

"Alice?" I asked just loudly enough to be heard from all corners of the room. I couldn't be entirely sure if she was ducked into a corner at this point. "Alice?"

It was at that point that I heard sniffles, and I followed them behind a chair in the far corner of the room. She was huddled and small, her shoulders bobbing gently.

"Oh, Alice, what's wrong?"

"They didn't tell you?" She asked scornfully, not lifting her face from her knees, "I would have thought they'd be _distraught_ with their need to share the news."

I just stared, confused. "No dear, they didn't tell me. What's happened?"

"My shoes don't fit!" She sobbed, near hysterics about the revelation. "My feet are swollen and now my shoes don't fit! No doubt all those little snobs are gossiping in the next room about how I must have gained weight and every bride should know better than to gain weight before her wedding and—"

"Alice!" I half-yelled, wanting to catch her attention but not the bridesmaids' in the next room. It worked, fortunately. She was so shocked by my outburst that she shut up and looked at me.

"It's alright," I told her, much more gently this time. "So your shoes don't fit, it's alright. You're a witch, love. We'll have this fixed faster than you can say quidditch."

She nodded, still somewhat doubtfully.

I took her shoes from her hand and magically expanded them slightly, then motioned for her to try them back on. I overshot it a bit—they were a little too big this time and had to be shrunk.

When they fit perfectly, I took a deep breath. On to the important part of the conversation. Alice might be aware of every nuance frivolity in high society, but she would not normally be reduced to tears on account of ill-fitting shoes, regardless of who was gossiping about them.

Although I must admit, I haven't the faintest clue who had time to gossip about ill-fitting shoes.

Ugly ones—maybe. But I digress.

"Alice," I said softly, not wanting to shatter her newfound serenity, "What's really wrong, love?"

She took in a deep, shuddering breath and shook her head.

"Alice," I reprimanded.

It did the trick.

"I…I…well, lately I…been feeling somewhat ill. Mostly in the mornings when I make sudden movements, and sometimes the whole day long"

"That's alright, Alice, I've been feeling the same. I think there's some sort of mild stomach virus going around."

"And I've been bloated all over and my feet and ankles are no exception."

"That's alright, all women get bloated every once in a while, and you never know what will decide to get a little uncomfortable. Just yesterday my chest felt like it was twice its size," I reassured.

"Well…" She started, then stopped. It seemed that saying the next words were causing her physical pain.

I nodded, encouraging her gently to continue.

She took another deep breath. "It's been over a month since…since mother nature stopped by."

It took me a moment to understand what she said.

"_Oh_."

"Yeah."

"Are you saying—"

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted, then slapped both hands to her mouth as a horrified expression took up residence on her face. Her eyes darted to the door in terror, but I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I cast a silencing charm the moment you ran in here."

I could tell she almost breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't quite get there. I have to say, I was rather gobsmacked, myself.

"So…how long?"

"A month, at least," she said, still not lowering her hands. "It could be almost two. Who knows, really?"

Wow.

I looked down at tiny little Alice, and tried to imagine her carrying a child. She seemed too small to have a big belly.

"So…so you're really…" I asked, trailing off as she nodded. "Wow."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Of course not. But when are you going to tell? You'll be showing in just a couple months, maybe just one."

"I know," she whispered, slightly desperate. "I have no idea. I mean, we'll have to convince everyone that it happened basically tonight, maybe during the honeymoon."

"Frank knows?" I asked, but expecting her nod. Of course he knew. I nodded, "Alright then, everything is fine. You're getting married today, you'll be showing in a couple months, we'll go shopping for blouses that are just loose enough to hide your tummy, and you'll be able to tell everyone in two months. Then you can go all out on maternity wear."

She gave me a confused look. "What's matinity wear?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. Honestly, the things wizards don't know. "Maternity wear? Looser blouses and trousers that you wear to be more comfortable when you're pregnant?"

"Oh, incubation robes," she said, suddenly nodding in understanding. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "I'm going to have to wear _incubation robes_."

I rolled my eyes at the utterly sexist slant of that term. And at Alice's horror of being even slightly less than fashion forward.

"Don't worry right now," I told her, patting her on the shoulder and helping her up. "You have another nine months for that. Today you just need to look absolutely beautiful in your wedding gown."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. Then a thought crossed her face. "My make-up must look a mess."

I glanced at my wristwatch. "We have nearly forty minutes before showtime. Go wash your face and we'll get you fixed up."

It wasn't until we were at the sink in the ladies' room that a little nagging voice at the back of my mind wondered at how long it had been since mother nature had stopped by the Potter residence. Come to think of it, it has been a while…could it maybe…

Nevermind.

There's simply been a lot of emotional stress compacted into the past two months, that's all.

Nothing else to it.

xxxx

James was less subdued at the party than I expected him to be.

I blame it on Sirius, who was more rambunctious than usual and nearly forcing drinks down my husband's throat.

Well, I suppose Alice deserves some of the blame too. She should have known better than to have an open bar when she knew that there would be two grieving Marauders attending her wedding.

Although maybe she wanted everyone to be too drunk to notice that she wasn't drinking her drink so much as carrying it around and doing a very good job of pretending to toast with different people as I discreetly vanished the contents of her flute from afar. I, myself, had merely pretended to drink to the bride and groom at the beginning of the party and hadn't neared the bar since. All through the ceremony I couldn't help but think about Alice's symptoms, and how they were rather similar to how I've been feeling for a few weeks now, and that I was suddenly rather glad that she had chosen billowy bridesmaid dresses that did their best to keep from showing off our shape.

Someday I might remember to thank her.

When the memory of this rather awful color has faded somewhat.

Regardless, all self-consciousness aside, I had steered clear of the bar and was therefore okay with Sirius's coercion of my husband because it gave me a reason to be the designated apparator.

Although I do hope that news of their shenanigans doesn't make it to the wizarding rags. But I'm sure it will.

Well, we'll survive, I suppose. As long as it doesn't make the front page of the _Prophet_. Because then people might be inclined to take it as actual news.

And Merlin forbid that they find out about Alice, or that I might be pregnant as well.

All I really know right now is that I will be very happy when I get James home and we can simply sleep.

Although in James's case it's going to be more of a drunken blackout.

Good thing we still have some hangover potion.

xxxx

Kinda short but I hope you liked it! Please review, it's my birthday!


	22. Disillusionment

Hello everyone!

Chapter 22 here. So, here we basically have a short filler chapter. I was super inspired by my new opinion of Dumbledore, but then I kinda lost steam when Lily decided that she would rather have the conversation in private with her husband rather than in front of Dumbledore. But anyways, this chapter is basically an exploration of the side of Dumbledore that we only see in the seventh book—the side that is working for the greater good, but is willing to use and manipulate people to reach that goal. It occurs to me that we all thought he was divine because he cared about Harry and only showed him his grandfather-ly side. But clearly he was more than that. Anyways, I've rambled long enough, and let me know what you think about his characterization, whether you agree or not.

Giant thank you's, as always, to my reviewers. Thank you _littlemiss185, GinnyWhetherby, xExpectoxPatronumx, SiriusObsession, Loslote, isigirl, SarcasmAtItsFinest, Sarahrules336, _and _1hannah1_. Thank guys!

I hope you enjoy!

xxxx

I simply stared.

When Dumbledore requested that we meet with him, I had expected that it would be something of great importance. But this was just…

I simply couldn't believe what I was hearing.

And I couldn't believe that it was Dumbledore who was requesting it, _knowing_ as he did that James was so distraught right now, that he was nowhere near his right mind—

"I'll do it."

"You absolutely will _NOT_!" I burst, then, startled by my own voice, I readjusted my volume but not my tone. Let Dumbledore hear the venom in my voice. "You are in no state of mind to be making such a decision."

"Perhaps Lily is correct, James," Dumbledore said calmly. Too calmly. There wasn't even a trace of regret in his tone, which I would have liked to hear. "I merely thought that with your training, and the fact that you now know of the Order, you should be given all the facts."

"Like hell now that he 'knows about the Order,'" I spat angrily, "he's known about it for months, and I'm sure you were aware. What makes you want to extend this offer now, I wonder?"

The look he gave me was entirely too understanding.

"You are, of course, welcome into the ranks as well, should you choose to take part."

I fought my hand's urge to twitch upward toward my belly. It certainly would not do to give Dumbledore that much information.

"I am afraid I must respectfully decline," I told him, not bothering to keep the venom out of the words.

"Regretful," he said, and he sounded like me meant it. Somehow I don't think it's because he wanted to spend some time with me at Order meetings, though. "You are quite a talented young woman."

I did my best not to sneer.

Oddly, it was James who managed to come up with the diplomatic solution to my sudden outburst against this man that I thought I respected. But how he could ask such a thing at a time like this…

"We appreciate that you've shared this with us, Headmaster," James said, giving him a polite nod while rubbing soothing circles into my hand. It wasn't very soothing, but I think he was partly also warning me to shut up. "But I think you'll understand that we'll need some time to think this over."

Dumbledore nodded. "Naturally. I would not expect you to make such a dangerous commitment so quickly."

They exchanged polite nods and James ushered me out of his office.

xxxx

"James!"

"Lily, I have every right to make this decision for myself, and I'm _trained_ as an auror, that's more than most of the people involved can say—"

"Most of the people involved can boast of at least twenty years' experience in the field and a calm head!" I screeched. "You have neither! You've always had that training, why does he care now?"

"Because now that I've lost Mum and Dad he thinks I can handle being in—"

"NO! NO, don't you see? Now that you've lost them he is taking advantage of the fact that you're not in your right mind and you'd be willing to do anything to avenge them! He's _manipulating_ you, James, and I won't let him!"

We just stared at each other across the table, my chest heaving with the anger that I was trying to hold in. How dare Dumbledore do this to my family? How _dare_ he?

After a few tense moments in which I could only hear the pounding of my blood in my ears, he said softly, "Lily, I'm not being taken advantage of."

I simply cocked a brow at him, daring him to continue contradicting me.

The stupid boy actually did.

"They killed my parents. You read the report just as well as I did. I'll buy the story about the food-freshening potion going bad when house-elves are allowed to carry wands. Axiphus Lestrange has been a rival of my father for years, and has been trying to get him out of the political scene."

"James, that doesn't mean you have to—"

"You're right, it doesn't mean that I have to avenge them in a hot-headed rush." I was thrown off for a moment by his agreeing with me. "But I can fight against them, and that's the chance that the Order gives me."

When he saw that I couldn't speak, he continued cautiously. "Lily, please understand, it's not just about fighting Voldemort or even about vengeance against the Lestranges. It's about fixing the mess that the world has turned into."

I was still speechless.

"I have to fix it, Lily. You and I are going to be living in it for a long time."

We fell silent again for a long moment before I finally tried again. My last hope to get him to stay out of it. I started as calmly as I could.

"James, you can't—"  
"_Really_ Lily?" He exploded across my words, finally losing his own cool. "I've explained to you why I want to do this, and all you've said is that you simply don't want me to—"

"I can't raise a child by myself!"

Silence.

I'm really starting to hate that stuff.

"_What_?"

I took a deep breath, and looked into his utterly disbelieving face. "I can't raise our baby by myself James. And I can't be sitting at home, wondering if you're going to come home to us, until one day you don't, and then I have to raise it all by myself, and what you're doing is brave but so dangerous James, and I can't be there with you, I can't justify putting the baby in danger, and Dumbledore was wrong to take you from me when I need you—"

My litany was suddenly muffled when my face ended up squashed into his shoulder. His strong arms were wrapped tightly around me and his mouth was at my ear.

"We're having a baby?"

My 'yes' came out muffled against his shoulder, but he seemed to understand it just the same.

"We're having a _baby_," he said again, slightly disbelieving. Then, his voice a little too gleeful for my taste, "Lily Evans is having _my baby_."

I pushed away from him, but he didn't let me put much distance between us.

"That's Potter to you," I reminded.

He just grinned at me. "I love you."

"I know."

Then the grin slipped from his face and the serious look came back. "But now you realize that I _have_ to do this."

"James, please—"

"Lily, you don't have a choice in this. You might have been able to convince me that I didn't need to do this to protect _you_, but you can't tell me that I'm not allowed to make the world a better place for my child."

Judging by the expression on his face, I had completely lost the argument.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he said quietly. And he meant it, with all his heart. I could tell.

He kissed my forehead tenderly, one hand secured around my back and the other gently rubbing my tummy for a moment. Then he disappeared into the back room of our flat.

xxxx

I hadn't really been expecting to find her cuddled up to me when I woke the next morning. But I suppose since I already claimed the bed she wasn't about to go sleep on the couch, no matter how angry she was.

Careful not to disturb her, I slid out of bed. She stretched out rather quickly into the warm space I had just vacated. I watched her for a moment longer, just to be sure that she was still asleep, before padding my way to the kitchen.

Having gone to bed without dinner, I was now paying the price with a churning stomach. I shrugged it off in order to concentrate on the make-up plan that had formed in my mind.

Well, we can't exactly make up when we're not going to be able to agree on this, but it will at least remind her why she puts up with me. So I suppose I'll call it my remind-Lily-why-she-loves-me plan.

Whatever it's called, it involved cooking the mother of my child a very luxurious and nutritious breakfast for her to enjoy in bed. Possibly while I nuzzle her ear. Although that might be a bad idea since she might not be able to chew and swallow if I do that.

I'm willing to give up the food part for the nuzzling part, personally.

Wait, no, nix the nuzzling. She needs to eat—she's feeding my baby now.

Popping a handful of blueberries into my mouth, I got to work on her breakfast. By the time it was ready—and I'm pleased to report that I had been rather quiet too, she hasn't yet stumbled in to see what I've been up to—I had a tray laden with eggs fried just as she liked them, turkey bacon, more blueberries, a stack of buttered toast, and her favorite pastry from the shop round the corner.

Satisfied that this breakfast would achieve its goal, I carefully levitated the tray into our room and set it onto my nightside table. Then I set about waking her by gently nipping at her ear.

"Breakfast, love."

It did the trick rather nicely, and soon her big eyes were blinking up at me.

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast, love," I whispered again, encouraging her to roll onto her back and then pulling the tray into our laps. "We want you well nourished, beautiful."

Her blinking became confused. I gave her a big grin. "You're glowing."

The blinking turned from confused to disbelieving. Then she was awake enough to roll her eyes at me.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure," she said, her voice rough from waking. She cleared her throat quietly and surveyed the tray, and I held in a grin at the way her eyes lit up when she saw her pastry. "Great spread. I hope you don't expect me to eat it _all_."

I laughed. "Well, I want you to eat your fill, but I figured I'd help."

Her lips twisted up and she reached up to stroke my cheek. "That sounds excellent."

xxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	23. Impending Dislocation

Hello everyone!

Chapter 23 here. A huge thank you is going out right now to all the people who are actually going to read this after the past three month absence. I really do appreciate you guys and I feel a short explanation is in order. I had to get a new laptop (for the first time in five years - turns out they don't make'em like they used to) and it took me a while to find one I really liked. And I had an overall lack of inspiration, which compounded the problem. But now I will be getting back to the weekly Monday updates. Also, my other quick note is that this is about three months after the previous chapter, meaning that Alice and Lily are both noticeably pregnant.

Another big thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter, _Sarahrules336, SiriusObsession, Loslote, anonymous, isigirl, if only i knew, _and, last but not least, _SaracasmAtItsFinest_. Thanks and big cyber hugs to you guys!

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter :D

xxxxx

I woke to a loud thud somewhere in the stairwell, and instantly my hand went to my wand. James wasn't home, and in times like these I never knew who might come to the door.

Especially as James was pureblood and I was muggleborn – there were so many who wanted to off me so that James could be free to pursue someone of _worthier blood_. The papers might have been paid to write it as a lovely joining of the modern world, but there are plenty of people who disagree.

And not all of them are Voldemort supporters, either.

In fact, most of them are just plain, old-fashioned, crazy girls who want James to themselves and have deluded themselves into thinking that he belongs to them. Apparently our seven-year courtship and subsequent marriage are just the result of James being confused.

Or under the effects of a love potion.

Of course, that's not to rule out the possibility of actual Death Eaters.

In fact, they might be more pleasant to deal with.

But either way, I decided to get my pregnant self out of bed, and quietly made my way to the front door.

Annoyed with the small peephole, I engorged it slightly.

And nearly lost my jaw of shock.

Silently pacing the outer hall was none other than Severus Snape, lanky and brooding as ever. And looking oddly nervous.

I bit my lip as I watched, wondering what I should do. He hadn't actually rung the doorbell, it was true, but if he was here to talk it was because he wanted to talk to _me,_ not James. I almost opened the door before I realized that he could just be waiting for someone to help him ambush us.

That would _not_ be allowed to happen.

Silently vanishing the glass of the little peephole, I aimed my wand straight ahead, waiting for just the right moment…

With a single thought he dropped, immobilized, to the floor.

I opened the door then, and his eyes were shocked to see me rather than James stepping through.

I released his mouth from the spell. "What do you want, Snape?"

I get the feeling that, if he could have flinched, he would have.

"Nothing! Nothing, Lily, I wanted to…to…"

I waited, doing my best to put an annoyed expression on my face.

Then I realized that his eyes had trailed down my figure, stopping at the very prominent bulge at my midsection.

Shit. Nobody was supposed to know about the pregnancy, least of all the Death Eaters.

"Spit it out, will you?" I snapped, a plan forming in my mind. The best thing to do would be to get him to say whatever he needed to say, then erase his memory of ever being here. "I haven't got all night."

He was silent for another moment, then, "It's that bloody Potter's, isn't it."

"I don't appreciate the insinuation that it might be someone else's. James is my husband, you know."

He took a deep breath, the only respite he had considering that his arms and legs were still bound together. "Why did it have to be him, Lily?" He begged quietly, "Why couldn't you have gone for anyone else?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath. He didn't deserve the answer, after all he'd done, but the pain in his eyes was enough to make my next words softer than I intended.

"That's not why you came tonight, Severus. Say what you have to say so we can get on with this."

He closed his eyes, looking remarkably pitiable. Although, that might just be because he was lying prone on the floor. "I just…needed to see you."

"Why? Looking to reminisce about childhood?"

He stared me down. "No. Looking for motivation to fix mistakes."

We stared silently for a moment, and it crossed my mind to wonder if he was stalling, biding his time until one of his friends could knock me out from behind. But the way he searched my face quickly told me that wasn't a possibility.

"Have you found any?"

He turned his face away. "I don't know."

I nodded to myself, understanding him better than I wanted to. He was never good at changing course, and, if the rumors are true, you don't just walk away from Voldemort.

You serve until you die. It was that simple.

"I'm going to let you up," I informed him, "and then you're going to leave."

"Thank you."

"I can't let you leave…_knowing_. You understand that, right?

"I understand," he said, glancing at my belly again before looking away as though it was a disgrace. "I'd rather not know."

"That works out, then," I muttered, more to myself than to him. I released him from the invisible binds and he got to his feet. We stared at each other awkwardly and I wondered why, after five years of indifference towards him, I suddenly felt like I owed him something.

"Do it while I walk away," he requested. "I can't watch you point a wand at me."

I nodded, still not sure why. But he slowly turned, and made his way down the stairs. I leaned over the railing, watching him slowly progress to the door. I knew he was waiting for it at any moment, was unsure why he didn't feel sudden confusion and disorientation with every step he took.

I waited until he was a pace before the door, and took aim just as his hand touched the knob.

"Obliviate."

xxxx

Exhausted, my fingers wouldn't quite cooperate as I fumbled with the keys and finally made it through the door to our flat.

"We need to move," I announced to Lily.

She looked up from her muggle television set with a worried expression. "Why? What's happened?"

"I can't get up the stairs after crouching behind Avery's bushes for six hours straight, that's what happened."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and for a moment I felt bad for worrying her. "How rude of him not to grow a full hedge."

"I know! I mean, it's not like the bloke is lacking in vertical space!"

She giggled as I collapsed next to her on the couch, so I snaked an arm behind her and laid a hand on her prominent bulge. "Sorry I gave you the wrong impression, love."

"Better to find out later that it was really good news than bad," she stated, shrugging.

"My aching bones are good news to you?" I teased, feigning annoyance. "Who's going to rub your feet when I'm too tired, eh?"

"You're never too tired to try to get your hands on me," she pointed out, rolling her eyes and gesturing towards my arms, which were both wrapped tightly around her. "Case and point."

"I suppose your argument is somewhat valid."

"Somewhat?"

"Alright, your argument is very valid. Can we just cuddle now? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, love," she smiled, stretching upwards to give me a kiss and then leaning into my shoulder. "Were you at least stationed with one of the boys today?"

"Yes."

A moment of tense silence later, she decided to ask, "Remus is still having trouble finding work, then?"

"It wasn't Remus today," I sighed, loosening from my telltale stiffness. I really should stop doing that, it makes me too easy to read. "Sirius had another talk with Rookwood today."

I felt her breath stop for a moment. "And?"

"And apparently there's going to be another Death Eater offensive. Manchester," I added before she could ask.

She didn't speak for a long moment, and I knew that she was arguing with herself, not sure whether or not she should speak at all. Her opinions on Sirius's new position – as well as Dumbledore putting him there – were not positive, but she understood the importance of what Sirius was doing for the Order.

Finally, the anger eased from her face and she asked a fairly reasonable question. "Was he able to get any real details?"

"The exact location, but otherwise no. Old Voldy likes to keep things under wraps."

"A charismatic and benign leader like him?"

"I know. Can't imagine why the bloke doesn't trust people more."  
"And Regulus still doesn't know that Sirius is there?"

"You know Sirius doesn't talk about anything involving Regulus, but I'm pretty sure, yeah," I admitted grudgingly. Lily was always too keen to talk about Sirius and Regulus. I'm no mental healer, but I reckon it's because it reminds her of Petunia. I imagine sometimes that I hear hope when she asks about them, anyways.

She buried her face into my chest and took a deep breath. Yep, definitely thinking of her relationship with Petunia.

"So what's the plan then?"

"The Ministry's or Dumbledore's?"

"I assume Rookwood's plan is to keep Ministry forces as far away as possible for as long as possible. Tell me Dumbledore's."

"Right," I conceded, "well, Dumbledore's plan seems to be pretty pointless. He's planned to expect the same moves as the previous five attacks on Manchester."

"Why is that so pointless?"

"Even Death Eaters learn from their mistakes eventually, Lils."

"Apparently not," she commented. "They've done it five times—"

"And lost all five," I pointed out.

"Good for us, then."

I shook my head. "I can't help feeling that they're building up to something. Trying to lull us into a feeling of false security."

"Did you mention it at the meeting?"

"I tried, but they all just shushed me. And the kicker is that I'm pretty sure they all feel the same way. Peter looked ready to piss his pants when I said it, actually. And don't start with me again," I warned her. "There is nothing creepy about Peter."

She was quiet, but I knew better than to think she was listening to me. She was just choosing her words, that's all. Rallying the forces, if you will.

"James," she started gently.

I sighed.

Here she goes again.

"You know I had no problem with Peter before. But ever since he came back from Albania there's been something…_off_…about him."

"Lily—"

"When's the last time he went out with you on the full moon?"

"His mother's been sick."

"Right," she said, a patronizing edge slipping into her voice. "Isn't that what Remus said when he was lying to you? Isn't that what Sirius said when _he_ had to lie to you?"

I did not like the way this conversation was going. "There's nothing _off_ about Pete, I know him better than you do."

She didn't answer.

xxxx

"Speculation on Lily Potter's possible pregnancy has gained momentum today following new photos of her at the local market—"

"Really, Alice, there's no need to read it in such an official newscaster voice."

She folded over the paper to see me more clearly. "Well that's how it was written, wasn't it? Why are you so intent on keeping this a secret, anyways?"

Why indeed?

That was a question that James and I asked each other over and over. But I always came to the same conclusion – There's certainly no seer blood in my family, but I feel that this is _right_ for some reason.

"I don't know, Alice, I just feel that it's for the best. Considering how many people want to kill us already—"

"Only about a hundred. That's not so bad."

"You're forgetting the Death Eaters," I reminded her wryly.

"Really, though," she continued, the joke melting away to concern, "how many letters have you gotten this week?"

I took a deep breath. "Only about twenty. Not as bad as last week."

"If I got twenty letters over my entire _lifetime_ from crazy girls who wanted me dead so they could have a go at Frank, I would be going straight to the Auror Department," she informed me with a stern tone. "You can't let this go on, Lily."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, frustrated, but steamrolled right through, knowing her answer already and not particularly wanting to hear it again. "James is an auror, Sirius comes to visit all the time, and _I'm_ not exactly helpless, you know."

"I know, but this is getting serious, it's not just the odd letter anymore, I mean, you said that _about twenty_ wasn't _as bad as_ last week? You can't be accepting this as normal! If you would just make the announcement that you're pregnant—"

"No, Alice."

"It will turn them off, or at least minimize them," she argued. "Everyone is speculating anyway—"

"Exactly," I told her, happy that she brought up the point and spared me the trouble. "Everyone is speculating, half the people are convinced, and that hasn't stopped the loonies yet."

She disappeared behind her paper again in a huff, clearly annoyed. "It will still help if you make it official."

"I just don't think that's a good idea."

"You're a seer now, are you?"

"Alice," my voice slipped into a whine, "just let me be."

"What happens when you have the baby and have to admit that you've been lying for months? What will _that_ do for your image?"

I was quiet for a while, and eventually, Alice got curious and put her paper aside completely.

"Lily?"

"Sometimes," I confessed quietly, "I just want to take James and the baby and run away from all this."

"Oh, Lils…"

"They don't have these problems in France, you know. Or in America – at least they speak English there, I mean, James's French was never very good…I know it's weak—"

"It's not weak." She reassured me, "I know exactly how you feel."

I shook my head. "You're pureblood, both of you, and the baby will be too. But I'm a liability to James, Alice."

"Don't talk that way," she snapped, her voice suddenly turning sharp.

"It's the truth of the matter," I told her, not able to muster the energy to respond with anger. "My magic put my muggle family in more danger, and my muggle roots are putting my new family in danger. What kind of person would I be if I could justify putting them in harm's way?"

"You can't just leave your home. You're only talking this way because you've gotten used to wandering Paris every day."

"You're probably right, being there has made it a more viable option. But that doesn't change the fact that it would make life safer. Easier."

"The Lily I knew would never choose easy over her principles."

"The Lily you knew is having a baby," I pointed out. "And she would throw out all her principles for that baby's safety."

xxxxx


	24. Trusting Dumbledore

Hello everyone!

Chapter 24 here! So, this chapter once again is jumping two months ahead in time – nothing interesting happened in between, I promise, except a few fluffy things that I might be inspired to write as one-shots at a later date. But anyways, the important thing here is that **I GOT NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD!** I have no idea who nominated me, but thank you very much :D Also, you can vote for me by copying and pasting this website www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com into your browser and changing all the *'s to .'s

Huge thank you to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter after the long absence, _littlemiss185, isigirl, if only I knew, _ and last but not least, _Sarahrules336_. Thank you!

I hope you all enjoy.

xxxx

"—and then there's your Uncle Moony," James was saying to no one in particular while I tried to wake myself. "He likes to be the one to spoil all the fun in public, but don't worry, when nobody's looking he'll help you steal biscuits from the jar—when you're old enough, of course, you won't be getting your teeth until you're a few months old—"

"James?"

He looked up from my belly. "Good morning, beautiful," he said with a smile before glancing back down. "Just so you know, little one, that's how you should always greet women. It will make them much nicer—"

"James! What are you teaching my baby?"

"The basics of life?" He answered innocently. Honestly, with that look on his face you'd think he wasn't just telling Harry all about how to steal biscuits from the biscuit jar.

"Uh-huh. And why does Harry need to know the basics of life when he barely even has one? You can't wait until he comes out to start corrupting him?"

James pouted. "I'm not corrupting my baby. Okay, maybe I am a little bit, but what if he comes out a little goody-two-shoes like you!"

He had the sense to wither slightly under my glare. "I am _not_ a goody-two-shoes."

He didn't answer, guiltily glancing away because he clearly disagreed.

"Oh come on! I helped you with all those pranks in seventh year! I even came up with a few of them myself!"

"Oh hey, you're right!" He grinned, suddenly cheerful again as he patted my tummy, "So there's hope for you after all, little one, even if you do get your Mummy's personality—"

I cleared my throat loudly.

"—an absolutely _lovely_ personality which I have loved for years—"

"That's better," I growled, letting my head fall back against the pillows.

There were a few minutes of complete silence, during which I can only assume that James thought I had gone back to sleep because he started whispering to my belly again.

"And your Uncle Moony will probably be best at helping you get your biscuit from the jar, because your Uncle Padfoot is a little too fond of theatrics and he'll tip Mummy and me off on accident that you're about to spoil your dinner…"

I had been about to cut him off again before he mentioned not spoiling dinner. At least he's teaching Harry _some_ principles.

And with that comforting thought and the kisses James was softly pressing to my belly, I let myself drift off for an extra snooze.

xxxx

I woke to an insistent Alice.

"Up you get, Sleeping Beauty, today's the day."

"For what?" I mumbled, flipping onto my other side and spotting a very apologetic James in the corner next to our bedroom door. Clearly, he had been daft enough to let her in and was now regretting the decision.

I wonder what she threatened him with.

"For the shower!"

"The showe—OH! That's _today_?" I asked, my voice zipping through two octaves as I remembered.

"Of course you forgot," Alice muttered mostly to herself, shaking her head, "that's why I was in charge of planning the whole debacle."

"You and your mum," James helpfully reminded her from the corner. I turned, surprised to find that he was still there.

I mean, I knew he was a Gryffindor, but staying in a room with Alice when she's in socialite event planning mode? He's braver than I thought.

"Yes, yes, Mum and I," she said, shooing him away. "Shouldn't you be in Auror training with Sirius?"

"It's Sunday."

"Right," she said, having the decency to flush slightly as she turned back to me. She conjured a garment bag from thin air. "Your dress for the event, my dear."

"Won't we be color coordinated?" I teased when I unzipped the bag to find a mint green day dress.

"We'll both go fine with the décor," she answered, brushing off my tease with a perfectly serious face. I couldn't help but giggle.

"_That's_ a relief."

"Indeed," she answered, turning about to size James up again. "I'm afraid you can't be at the party, James—"

"But Alcyssa will be there!"

"Yes, I know. The house-elves have been instructed to keep a strict eye on her and her friends at all times—"

"Not good enough!" James demanded, storming forward from his corner of the room. "She's the craziest of the lot, Alcyssa is, and it's not just her, I saw that guest list of yours, Alice, and I won't allow Lily to be there without some proper protect—"

I giggled again when his mouth continued moving but no words came out. Eventually he gave up and simply used his eyes to plead for the silencing spell to be lifted.

"Lily and I have already planned for there to be protective enchantments over her person, and we found a spell that she can perform to make sure that there are no, erm, _additives_, to her food or drinks," Alice assured him before finally lifting the spell.

"They could easily slip something into her drink after she's done the spell."

"I'll avoid eating and drinking unless I need to, and I'll be sure to subtly check every time I plan on putting something into my mouth," I told him.

He surveyed me for a moment, then seemed to decide that I was taking this as seriously as he wanted me to.

And I was, really. I am fully aware that a large volume of individuals want to kill me, and that several will be at my baby shower.

"Why am I even going to this, honestly," I asked Alice, "Just to show off my proficiency in casting illusions?"

She glared. "You are going because you are my best friend and the wife of James Potter, therefore putting you at the top of the invitation list."

"Right, sorry."

She let out a sigh and gave me a hug. "Nevermind. Let's just get through this little mandatory masochism, alright?"

xxxx

We all sat, staring at each other and at the empty seat in front of us. I was starting to get a bit nervous about where, exactly, Dumbledore was, so I slung an arm around Lily's shoulders. She tossed me a weak smile and grabbed my hand before sharing another glance with Alice.

"Where has he gotten to?" Alice asked, her whisper sounding more like a hiss because of her nervousness. "The letter said to be here at nine and it's already half-past."

Frank nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Did your letter say anything?" Lily asked them, "Ours just asked us to come to his office."

They shook their heads.

"Clearly he wants as much privacy as he can get," I observed.

"Normally he'd be fine with discussing any information at meetings, or at least headquarters," Frank agreed, twisting to look at the door again. It remained stationary, unimpressed with our collective anxiety.

"He's worried about a rat though."

"What?" Frank nearly choked. Alice and Lily both jumped at his outburst.

"Didn't you know?"

"No!" He bellowed, then, hearing himself, he settled back into his seat and lowered his voice. "When did this happen?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but he told me months ago. Said he was concerned that Voldemort was learning things that should have been Order secrets. Things the Ministry wasn't made aware of."

That statement was met with silence from everyone in the room. And I'm sure I wasn't the only one started when the silence was suddenly broken by a wheezing voice.

"If Dumbledore didn't tell'ya, boy, then perhaps ya weren't meant ta know!"

Frank sputtered at the portrait that the voice belonged to. A Headmaster Macaronet. "You don't mean to say that he thinks I'm a suspect in this?"

"I mean ta say," Macaronet said, slowly and purposefully, "that if he didn't tell'ya, then ya weren't meant ta know. Make of that what'ya will."

Lily rolled her eyes. "With all due respect, Headmaster, if Dumbledore thought that Frank was the traitor then why is here, about to learn information that is clearly very secret?"

"Fathom not the mind of a great man, _muggleborn_," the portrait warned ominously.

"That kind of talk won't be necessary, Spigot," Dumbledore intervened before I could argue. "Lily Potter was one of my best students not two whole years ago, and Hogwarts was quite proud to have her as its Head Girl."

Macaronet's portrait muttered angrily to itself as Dumbledore swept into his seat and turned his attention to us.

"I am sure that you are all wondering why I have called you here this morning."

We all sat silently. It was clearly a rhetorical question.

"I am afraid," he began slowly, steepling his fingers.

I hate it when old blokes steeple their fingers.

Especially when they're sitting behind desks.

It's always so _ominous_.

"That I have called you here with unfortunate news." He peered at us through his spectacles, his gaze lingering on Lily and Alice, before finally continuing.

"I hope you will all remain calm, the news itself is unfortunate, however, that we have it is very fortunate indeed." He stopped, staring again at Lily and Alice and seeming somewhat unable to force out the next words. Finally, he summoned a pensieve from a cupboard and allowed it to settle onto his desk. "Forgive me, for I find my only option is to show you the prophecy that was given to me only a fortnight ago."

Damn, if he doesn't even want to say it himself, this must be awful. I exchanged a glance with Frank and squeezed Lily's hand.

Dumbledore prodded the pensieve, causing a ghostly figure to rise from the swirling mists.

Now, I know I'm a pureblood and all, but ghosts make me uncomfortable.

Especially when they're maybe pseudo-ghosts rising out of other people's memories.

And it doesn't help when they're clearly female but start talking with what I would assume to be an uncharacteristically masculine voice.

Because that's freaky.

And it makes me uncomfortable.

I think I already explained that.

I tried using logic to quash my apprehension as I listened, but I simply couldn't. Power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Born as the seventh month dies? Parents who have thrice defied him? Well, that's the only one that I could possibly get some reprieve from, I don't think we've defied him personally on three separate occasions...

I was pulled from my thoughts by Lily's painfully tight hand on mine.

"So which of us is it?" Lily asked, clearly having no patience for riddles or guessing games. "Our son or theirs?"

"Lily!" Alice gasped.

"Oh hush, Alice, you want to know as well as I do. If we leave him to _his_ way we won't find out until both our babies are dead."

Alice and Frank merely gaped in response, but I wasn't surprised. Lily's respect for Dumbledore has dwindled as she's seen him to be a goal-oriented general rather than an all-knowing headmaster.

"Truthfully," he answered himself, "I do not know. These circumstances apply to both of you."

I could tell Lily was biting her tongue. I squeezed her hand again to show her my support of politeness, then asked the question that I knew we all wanted answered.

"Who else knows about this?"

He looked me right in the eye when he answered, didn't so much as blink. "Unfortunately, Voldemort has already heard part of the prophecy."

"Part?" Frank asked, "What does he know?"

"He knows all of the circumstances surrounding the birth of this child, he knows of your pregnancy, Lily, and he knows that these circumstances apply to both of your sons."

This was met with barely contained silence.

Frank finally broke it, seeming to think out loud more than actually conversing with anyone. "So Alice and Lily are in danger for the duration of their pregnancies, and the boys are in danger for the rest of their lives."

"I assume you have some plans already drawn," I told Dumbledore. "What is your advice?"

"You will have to go into hiding. I am sure you will agree that your homes are no longer safe, your addresses are public knowledge at this point—"

"So you expect us to suddenly disappear?" Alice asked incredulously, and I saw Frank discreetly pushing her into her chair.

"You will have to look for new homes, after which we can perform the Fidelus Charm for safety."

"The Secret-Keeper Spell," Lily muttered, "but where will we go until we find new houses?"

"No one knows of your presence here at Hogwarts today, and I'm sure you are well aware of the enchantments protecting it. Order Headquarters is similarly protected, and you are of course welcome to stay in either place. Although I would imagine that neither noisy children nor Order members popping in and out of existence are favorable environments when raising a new child."

"The charm would make our new homes entirely unplottable, correct?" Lily asked, seeming to tick things off on her fingers.

"That is correct, Lily. And only your secret keeper can divulge the location of your home. I am willing, of course, to be secret-keeper to both of your homes. The decision, however, is yours."


	25. Requiring a Room

Hello everyone!

Chapter 25 here! Okay, this one is _really_ short, mostly because it really should have been part of the last chapter. And also partly because it doesn't fit into the next chapter. But yeah, go read the last chapter and then this one and you'll get the full effect.

Big thank you's to my reviewers, _Sarahrules336, littlemiss185, isigirl, _and _if only i knew_. Thanks so much for the comments guys! I really appreciate them :D

**Please Vote! The link is **www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com **(you have to change the *'s to .'s because fanfiction won't let me post the actual link). Voting goes until Nov 15****th****, so if you like my story, pretty please?**

Okay, I hope you enjoy!

xxxx

"Odd to be back, isn't it?"

"Well, that might have something to do with the fact that we're in a cold, abandoned classroom and missing half of our old classmates."

"More than half," Alice helpfully pointed out. "Didn't any of you take arithmancy?"

"Waste of bloody time," I answered, shaking my head. "I can count high enough to buy things."

Lily snorted. "The accomplishment of the century, well done."

I took a bow. Frank sniggered appreciatively.

Alice rolled her eyes. And so another falls to Lily's bad habit, the rest of us can only hope—

"Why don't we head to the Room of Requirement?" Lily asked suddenly, turning to me. "You remember where it was, James?"

"Sure, but what do you want with it?"

"Well, it will be infinitely more comfortable than _this_ room," she pointed out. "And it will have everything we _require_, won't it? I mean, are we even allowed to leave the castle right now? What will we do about our clothes and old flats until we find new places? How are we supposed to find new places if we're sequestered here—"

"Breathe, Lily," Alice commanded. "I'm sure we're _allowed_ to leave, the question is whether it's safe to. And I would have to say it's safer to leave right now than in a few more days or weeks, the news about the prophecy is bound to spread among the Death Eaters—"

"Not necessarily," Frank pointed out, "if we've learned anything about Voldemort it's that he has trust issues—"

"But that doesn't mean he won't set his Death Eaters on us without telling them the reason why," I said, trying not to deflate. There are going to be Death Eaters bringing the fight to us now, instead of us taking it to them. And away from our _homes_.

How did we get into this situation?

I sighed, rubbing my face as Lily spoke up. "Alright, let's go then."

"Erm…where?"

"Room of Requirement," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Let's go check it out and see if there's anything that we really need to leave for."

"You're not planning on just staying here forever?" Alice asked, disbelieving.

"Of course not. But at this point it's not a good idea to go home and spend hours packing everything—"

"It won't be hours if we use magic," Alice pointed out. "But how are we supposed to eventually move out of here if we're scared to go outside Hogwarts to see new houses?"

Lily seemed exasperated as she glared back at her, so I helpfully pointed out the obvious. "It'll be really difficult for them to keep track of us when we're house-shopping. It's our current addresses that are common knowledge and dangerous at the moment."

"Good point," Frank nodded. "And if we all go together—"

"We'll be a very juicy target," Alice cut in.

"True," he allowed, "but we'll also be a very _difficult_ target. Constantly moving and full of explosives."

I smirked. "_Explosives_? Frankie-boy, my delicate wife doesn't need to know that much about your _home life_—OW!"

I turned to find Lily looking very satisfied with herself.

Briefly, revenge was considered. Then I decided it just wasn't worth it. She's not angry anymore, and that's the best a bloke can hope for after getting slapped by a female, after all.

"Right," Alice started again brightly. Clearly she had enjoyed the smacking as well, but I suppose women are just sadistic in general, aren't they. "Off to the Room of Requirement, then?"

xxxx

Breathing deeply, I stopped pacing and opened my eyes to find the rustic door had appeared in the wall.

"Why haven't I heard of this place before?"

"You're too well-behaved, Frank, darling," Alice informed him.

"Ah. Well in that case, I propose we inform Professor Dumbledore immediately."

Lily and Alice burst into giggles. I just smirked.

"You've only been back in the castle for an hour, and already you're calling him 'professor?'" Lily asked between giggles. "You're right, Alice, he was worse than me in school."

"I was not!"

That was only met with more laughter.

Clearly deciding that he couldn't win this fight, Frank turned around and stomped into the room.

Where he promptly sighed. "I just can't catch a break, can I?"

I raised a brow at him, looking around. "Something wrong?"

He pointedly cast his gaze around the room. "Scarlet and gold _everywhere_? Couldn't there at least be a stuffed badger around, or something?"

I grinned. "Ah, yes, home sweet home, isn't it?"

He glared at me as I flopped onto the couch.

"Oh come on, if it bothers you that much, just change the colours of a few things."

"Alright then," he answered, a glint in his eye. The next moment, everything was yellow and black.

"I didn't mean _everything_—"

"Well you didn't specify how many things were 'a few.' I'll have you know that's one of the most ambiguous terms for quantity—"

"I was thinking maybe five?"

"One, two, three, four, five," he counted, pointing at all the walls and the couch.

"Absolutely not," I laughed, "there are three Gryffindors and only one Hufflepuff here – the color scheme ratio should represent that, Longbottom."

"What did you just say about my bottom?"

"Oh_, absolutely not_!" The girls' voices suddenly cut in. I turned to find them framed in the doorway and looking about in horror.

"Frank, darling," Alice continued, her voice dropping down to a more reasonable tone, "We've had this discussion. House pride is lovely, but yellow and black are the most glaring colours—"

"Oh, _alright_," he muttered, conceding defeat. With a wave of his wand everything was back to its original colour scheme. "But I'm keeping that chair."

He promptly flopped down into the still hideous chair and I tried to keep from grinning. I've never had women on my side before, this is quite interesting. I wonder how it feels to always be the woman and always win the arguments—

"James, sweetheart, could you come give me a footrub?"

I tried not to sigh, but it was that moment that I realized I was consigned to the losing gender.

But, as a dutiful and loving husband would, I pulled her feet into my lap and started rubbing, watching as Alice flitted about the place.

"Amazing!" she was calling, unseen in what sounded like a corridor. "It's laid out like the perfect flat! Two bedrooms, two baths, there's even two nurseries back here!"

I frowned. "We won't be staying long enough to actually _use_ the nurseries, will we?" I asked Lily quietly.

She shrugged and wiggled her feet, her eyes still closed. "I certainly hope not, but it does make a bit of sense."

"What?" I asked, somewhat shocked. I love Hogwarts _as a memory_. I don't want to live here for the rest of my life. Or at least until this war ends.

"House shopping takes time, James," she said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which, upon retrospection, I suppose it was. "And Hogwarts is the safest place for anything."

"Except for all the little Death Eaters that live within these walls."

If here eyes were open, I'm certain she would have been rolling them. "The four of us can handle a few Slytherins, James, don't be ridiculous."

"So you're saying that you wouldn't mind just living here forever?" Alice asked, having finally come back into the sitting room.

"No," Lily answered quickly. "I'm just saying this isn't the worst place to be, considering our circumstances."

"Maybe you should thank Dumbledore, then," I told her smugly.

"Don't push it, James."

xxxx


	26. Unfortunate Circumstances

Hello everyone!

Chapter 26 here! Umm…so, yes, I want to take a moment and talk about James. I've noticed that his character is a bit more protective and assertive than we would probably consider acceptable in modern day – he seems like he's trying to boss Lily around a bit. But I want to point out that this relationship existed thirty years ago (and they were raised in the gender roles of forty years ago) so he is quite a forward thinker for his time, but he can't help wanting to be protective. Right. So I just had to take a moment to put that out there.

Big thank you's to all my reviewers, _Sarahrules336, if only I knew, SiriusObsession, Jaisler, Obsessivereader25, _and _ChelseyJ_. Thanks!

I hope you enjoy :D

xxxx

"You know, Harry's not due until the sixth of August," Lily said. Her tone could have been mistaken for idle as she played with my hand.

I knew better.

"It's already the thirtieth," she went on, clearly happy with the loophole she was constructing. "The prophecy says 'as the seventh month dies. If our baby is born in August, then technically—"

"Stop."

She did.

Because the last thing we need right now is to start looking for loopholes, trying to convince ourselves that we're safe. Voldemort certainly won't. He'll kill extras, just to be sure of himself.

After a few moments' silence, she couldn't contain herself anymore. "We could try to delay Alice's due date as well," she defended herself.

"And how do you propose we do that, love?"

"There must be a spell."

"For delaying pregnancy?" I asked, incredulous. Sometimes, it still amazes me that Lily doesn't know much about the basics of magic. "It doesn't work that way, love."

"Who says?"  
"The fundamental laws of magic."

"Codswap," she proclaimed. "You're just too used to magic as it is. There has to be _something_."

"Magic can't be used to interfere so profoundly with nature. When it is, there are consequences."

"So you're saying it's possible."

"I'm saying it's more dangerous than you'd think."

She gave me a look. "We're being hunted by Voldemort, how much more dangerous could our lives possibly get, James?"

"Unknown dangers are the worst kind," I argued. "You know what Voldemort is, and how he'd come after you. You don't know the ways that a spell like this might backfire – on Alice _or_ her baby."

She was getting more cross with me, I could tell. But somebody had to tell her that our current plan was really the best one.

"If you don't know the possible results, you can't prepare for them. You can't find ways to thwart them." I took her hand and squeezed. "Lily, there's nothing the four of us can do but hide at this point."

She glared.

"It's killing me more than it's killing you," I pointed out.

She let out a huff of air. "I know. I just wish…"

"I know."

She took a deep breath and finally squeezed back. "They're big boys, you know. They'll be fine without you."

"I know. I just wish…"

"Yeah, I know."

We were silent for a moment. There were just so many frustrations involved in being cooped up like a bunch of chickens, and rehashing them every few days didn't help matters.

"We'll be moving out soon," I reminded her.

Not that it would be any better.

We'd simply be moving to another prison.

"Yes," she muttered, mostly to herself, I think. "Another few days closer to impending doom."

"Don't talk like that, love."

"Why not? You've said it yourself, James, we're just fooling ourselves, buying tim—"

"Shut up."

Her mouth fell open. "What did you just say to me?"

"Shut. Up." I repeated, slowly and carefully. I could see the storm brewing in her eyes and decided to take my chance to explain. "I know I've said it before, but I refuse to give up."

"Why not?" She asked, crossing her arms and getting up from my lap. "Giving up doesn't have to mean dying, James, we could go awa—"

"Do _not_ start with that again!" I erupted. I mean, honestly, enough is enough. "I won't run away with my tail between my legs like some coward of a centaur! I'm twenty, Lily, and I've been hearing about how I should be terrified of Voldemort since I was seven. _Seven_! That's more than half my life! And I won't do it anymore! I _won't_!"

I was standing now too, probably looking like a caricature of myself, I realized, with my hands fisted at my sides. I could feel my glasses slipping down my nose, and I was sure that my face was flaming. Lily was equally angry.

"It's not about fear! It's about staying alive! You, and me, and this baby, all alive! Don't you get that?"

I looked down, forcing myself to relax as I shook my head. Of course I got that. Nobody understood that better than me. Not even Lily.

"Lily," I tried again, my voice calm once more, "I would die for you and that baby, and you know it. But I can't run, love, I'm sorry."

She seethed. I was surprised that there was no steam coming from her ears considering the bright red flush from her neck to the roots of her flaming hair.

"Then you don't love this baby the way I do," she accused, quietly with her hands balled at her sides. It took me a moment to realize that it was _my _fault a vase just shattered on the side table.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of that again," I managed to match her tone, just barely, feeling a strange electricity running under my skin. I didn't know what it was, but I could hardly restrain it and I didn't want to be there when my control broke.

I don't think I've ever moved more stiffly in my life, not even the time that bludger broke five of my ribs in fifth year, but I got the hell out of that room.

xxxx

I didn't see James for the rest of the day, but he had left his map behind so I simply sat and watched him pace the sixth floor for a while.

But I knew that he was safe, and that was all that mattered, really, so eventually I got bored and started doing other things. I had finished packing the baby things and moved on to our clothes when I noticed his dot was in our corridor and moving very rapidly in my direction.

"Look, James, I shouldn't have said—"

"Remus is at St. Mungo's," he informed me, his face a blotchy red. I was sure that he hadn't even heard the beginning of my apology as he was too busy grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the door. "Sirius said he was hurt bad again, some vampire bit him—"

"_WHAT?_" I nearly screamed, searching his face. I knew he was telling the truth, I was just desperately hoping that he wasn't. "Bit by a _vampire_?"

James nodded, looking down and shuffling his feet as though he somehow felt guilty for it.

"But…but…"

"Yeah, I know," he muttered to his shoes before looking up at me again. "Look, Lily, we have to get to Mungo's, they don't know how much time he has—"

"Get him out of the hospital."

He looked at me like I was crazy. But I couldn't be bothered with his opinion of me at that moment, I had to save Remus.

"But—"

"_Get him out of the hospital!_" I hissed, moving to the door. He was immediately on my heels.

"Where do I go with him, then?"

"Headquarters."

xxxx

I gasped when my feet hit the ground, holding my stomach against a sudden wave of nausea.

That was odd.

I haven't been nauseous about apparition for months now. I told myself it was the pregnancy as I slipped through the hospital doors. Pregnant women really shouldn't be apparating when they were so close to term, but what was I supposed to do? If Remus was to have any chance at all he needed venase, and I certainly didn't trust St. Mungo's to be brewing it properly.

Which was why I was currently standing in the middle of Paris, sneaking around my old school. Or hospital, I suppose. But either way, I know that they were brewing it properly while I was a student here and, considering that it takes a full week to brew, it's my best chance at getting it to Remus.

Of course, I wasn't feeling my best, little Harry had chosen this precise moment to start his gymnastics training. I already love him more than life itself, but I get the feeling he's going to be an annoying little arse.

At least nobody will be able to accuse him of not being James's son.

I finally made it to the potion room and, lucky for me, there was only one potion master inside. She would be easy to get rid of.

I quickly transfigured my clothes into official healer robes and strode purposefully into the room.

"Perdon, mademoiselle?" I asked in my most confident voice.

She looked up, pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. "Oui?"

"Il a besoin d'un gobelet d'argentasia en chamber quarante-deux. La delivre, s'il vous plait."

"Oui, madam," she answered, obediently filling a goblet from a silvery potion at the other end of the hall, then leaving the room.

I rushed over to that end of the hall, knowing that venase would be near the argentase she had drawn from. It took mere moments – which was lucky, because I didn't have any to spare, and little Harry was really getting _quite_ agitated – to find the cauldron of venase. I pulled several flasks from my bag and filled them quickly before apparating away.

xxxx

"Your wife is crazy, mate," Sirius grunted, trying to hoist Remus higher on his shoulder as the three of us moved quickly down the hall.

Well, I mean, Sirius and I moved quickly, Remus was just hanging between us with his head lolling around.

"Look, I don't know why, but she was serious when she said she wanted him out of here."

"Oh, I know why," Sirius muttered, "but she's still crazy. How does she expect—"

"Hold on," I said, coming to a complete stop before realizing that we needed to keep moving. "How do you know why she wants him out of here?"

"She snuck off the last time Remus was in here," he answered, pulling us all along to the designated apparition point. "I followed her. Turns out they have a serious problem with werewolves here."

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently they were poisoning him."

"_What_?"

"Close your eyes and think of home, that's what," he answered, taking the final two steps to the apparition point.

Within moments we were at headquarters and Lily was rushing towards us.

"What took you so long?" She hissed, pulling a flask from her large bag.

"Lily, you look sick—"

"My water broke," she snapped, pointing at me. "You go get the floo ready. Sirius, make I have five flasks here, Make sure he drinks half a cup every two hours—"

"_Your water broke_?" My voice did not break.

It did _not_.

I swear.

"But you're not due for another six days," I argued.

This couldn't be happening.

It _couldn't_.

"I thought I told you to get the floo ready?" She hissed again. I snapped to attention and went to do what my lovely and very angry wife wanted.

xxxx

I hope you liked it!

p.s. - I forgot to add this earlier, but the little french portion is basically Lily pretending to be one of the hospital's healers and telling the girl to take a goblet of potion to a certain room. Sorry to those of you who already read and had to look it up yourselves :S


	27. The Strands of Fate

Hello everyone!

Chapter 27 here, the final installment in _Mere Mortals_. There will be a lengthy explanation of what's going on here at the end of the chapter, but for now suffice it to say that I found myself dragging on and felt that this needed to come to a formal close.

Huge thank you's to _Sarahrules336 _and _SiriusObsession_, who have been with me since the beginning of this story and have stuck it out to the end – Thanks guys! And also, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, _Jaisler, ChelseyJ,_ and _if only I knew_.

I hope you all enjoy

xxxx

"He's so _small_."

"Really?" Lily snorted, "Well then next time _you_ can squeeze the baby out of a tiny hole, James."

I blanched. "Erm, on second thought, this baby is really rather gigantic. Gargantuan, to be perfectly honest—"

"Shut up, you great arse."

I promptly did.

She rolled her eyes and then very sweetly offered Harry to me. "Don't you want to hold your son?"

I studied her for a moment to be sure that she wouldn't snap at me again – honestly, I thought the mood swings would end once the baby came out – but she seemed genuine enough so I gingerly took the little bundle from her arms.

Harry protested slightly at the change but calmed quickly enough when I started bouncing him gently. Then I looked down at Lily. She was clearly exhausted, but she gave me a smile anyway.

"He looks like you."

"You think?"

"It's obvious," she giggled, closing her eyes and leaning back. I know I'm meant to always think my wife is the most beautiful creature on the planet but she really does look exhausted at the moment. Maybe if I give her a nice sponge bath – "At the very least, you must see that he's got your hair."

"That he does," I smiled, tousling his little black tuft. "Lucky little bugger, if I do say so myself."

Lily snorted but couldn't be bothered to actually open her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Well how else is he going to get the girls?"  
"By looking like Sirius," she teased.

"That was mean."

"You asked," she pointed out.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Rhetorical questions are ridiculous."

"Are not! They're widely acknowledged as philosophical."

"But they're still ridiculous."

"Fine," I sighed, rocking Harry gently to soothe his new cries. "But I got way more girls than Sirius did."

"Of course you did, love."

I did not appreciate that patronizing tone. "I'll have you know that there were plenty of Hogwarts girls who—"

"Didn't give birth to your child."

"Alright, _fine_," I muttered, "pull the trump card."

She grinned at me. "Give me my baby, I want a nap."

I scratched my head. "Wouldn't you want me to _keep_ the baby so you can nap?"

"I worked harder on that baby than you did, and I want to hold it while I'm napping. Now give it here."

I did, but not before pressing a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "I suppose I'll just camp out on the chair, then," I informed her, flopping into the chair beside the bed. "Pinch me if you need anything."

She made a happy noise as she settled Harry back into her arms and closed her eyes again. I took that as a 'goodnight,' and closed my eyes as well.

xxxx

We were asked to stay overnight at Mungo's, ostensibly to be sure that all was well with mother and child.

Although I think the real reason was to make sure we couldn't hide from the barrage of well-wishers. I really envied Lily for being able to claim exhaustion and simply drift off with Harry in her arms. After all, no one could bear any ill-will towards the image of a sleeping woman and her newborn.

I, however, had not actually given birth to the baby, and was expected to be fully alert and functional for guests. Most unfortunately, there was no sympathy for the plight of the father in the birthing process.

I had just finished shaking hands with the Head of Muggle Relations and the Head of Cultural Preservation departments – who did not look too pleased when they ran into each other at our door – when I finally spotted a familiar face.

Three, actually, which made it all the better.

A gruff, very many hug was exchanged with Remus once the boys were close enough.

"Good to see you up and about already, mate, from the way Lily was talking I thought it would be a few days, at least."

He shook his head. "I was good as new after the second dose, actually, but I've still been taking it to be sure."

I nodded. "Lily will be glad to hear it. Come inside, I'd like a few familiar faces after the day I've had."

"We saw," Sirius nodded, "was that the Migelius Flicker just leaving?"

"And Pius Thrombe," Remus added, gratefully sinking into the first chair he found. So perhaps the 'good as new' bit was exaggerated, but he certainly doesn't look to be knocking on death's door anymore.

"Fighting?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I suppose. There have been at least seven fights among the well-wisher parade today."

Sirius snorted. "Tripping over themselves to welcome the new Potter into the world, are they?"

I sighed. "Dad had lots of connections. They're hoping to keep on our good side—"

"On the receiving end of the Potter fortune, you mean," Sirius cut in, clearly disgusted. I suppose I understand. I mean, his family has made a tradition of exploiting their connections to hurt others.

"Dad used his connections to help us, nothing more. It would be foolish of me to close those lines down."

This was met by a derisive harrumph from Sirius.

"Anyways, they were only here to congratulate us today, isn't that what you meant to do?"

"Yes," Remus cut across Sirius's protest and plucking the large package from under his arm. "That's exactly what we're here to do. Congratulations," he smiled, presenting me with the package. I took it and quickly made scrap of the brown paper.

"Thanks, mates," I grinned, looking up from the image on the box.

"Figured you would like it," Peter put in, leaning against Remus's armrest. "It comes with a fully functional set of quidditch balls – mind they only float about three feet from the ground—"

"And the bludgers don't actually hurt anyone," Remus reassured me, pointing at the information on the box.

"And the arena itself can expand to three times its size as Harry gets a little older," Sirius threw in, sitting on the side table and hitching up a leg. "So he'll definitely be ahead of the game when it comes to try-outs in second year."

"How do you know he won't prefer his studies, hmm?"

My heart dropped in disappointment.

"I thought you were sleeping, Lils?" Sirius asked, tossing his hair out of his eyes somewhat crossly.

"How could I when there's a bunch of boys around making a ruckus?" She challenged, rubbing the baby's little back as he started to whine. "Shhh, it's alright, Sirius won't bother you anymore—"  
"That's _Uncle_ Sirius to you, kid," he corrected, wagging a finger. But no one has the power to stay cross when looking at a newborn, so his next words were spoken more in jest. "It's high time you learned to respect your elders."

Harry was unimpressed and continued to whine in the same tone he had before, turning only to nuzzle Lily's collar. She flushed. It took me a moment, but finally I understood her problem.

"Erm, mates, Lily's sick of the hospital food. Let's go get her something from that little shoppe round the corner, yeah?"

There were murmurs of assent so I brushed a kiss to her forehead before ushering them all out the door.

xxxx

Fortunately, James had been able to shake the rest of the crew. By the time he returned only Sirius was with him.

That was good, all things considered.

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow and cast his glance around the room.

"The nurses took him," I answered, waving both boys over to the bed. "They should be bringing him back in another hour."

"For another feeding?" James asked, sitting and gently brushing a lock of hair from my ear.

I nodded, then gave him a meaningful glance. "Just enough time to…you know."

He nodded and brushed a gentle kiss against my forehead before sighing deeply and turning to Sirius. "Good or bad news first, mate?"

"Rip the band-aid off, tell me what you need," Sirius answered, looking grim.

James nodded, and I marveled slightly at the strength of their friendship. I mean, I never doubted that Sirius was the best choice for this, but still, it was reassuring and sometimes gobsmacking to see how strong their friendship was.

"A few weeks ago, we started hiding out at Hogwarts—"

"I know, get to the good stuff."

"Right," James cleared his throat, smoothing the bedspread for lack of anything else to do with his hands. "We've got a new house prepared, and we need a secret keeper."

There was silence for a moment.

"You don't want Remus or Peter to know anything about this?" He clarified, his voice low.

James shook his head. "The fewer, the better. We'll miss them, but…"

"We trust you," I finished when it appeared that James couldn't. "More than we trust them."

Sirius looked at James levelly, not once glancing my way. "I would trust either of them with my life."

"As would I," James answered honestly. "They're my best friends. But you're my brother, and I can only trust you with my son."

Again Sirius was silent, although this time his stare alternated between us, clearly trying to gauge our thoughts.

"You know the prophecy, Sirius," I reminded him. Dumbledore had kept it under wraps as much as was possible, but things always leaked. And Voldemort knew before we did, anyway.

"Yes." It was quiet, but sure. Although to be honest I wasn't sure what he was answering. "I'll do it."

I felt more than heard James let out a sigh of relief before Sirius spoke again. "When do you leave for the house?"

James's glance flickered to me before settling back onto Sirius. "Well, now that you know what's happened and agreed to do it…there's just no sense wasting more time."

His eyes widened. "Right now?"

"As soon as they bring the baby back and bugger off," James clarified. "I've got all Lily's things packed, the packages can be banished at a moment's notice—"

"And you need to leave before anyone else comes to visit," Sirius finished, understanding James's meaning.

"We'll see them again," I reassured gently, trying to break the silence that had settled between them. "It's just the charm that has to be done in secret, that's all, after that we can tell them without any worries at all…"

I trailed off because they clearly weren't paying any attention to me. They were having a staring contest with each other before Sirius finally broke it.

"So what was the good news?"

James looked a bit started at this turn of the conversation, and his hand immediately flew to his hair.

"Oh, erm, well…we were hoping that…well, that you would be Harry's godfather."

His head cocked to the side before a slow grin spread across his face.

"Well that depends. How shaggable is the godmother?"

James and I exchanged a glance.

"Unfortuantely," I answered him, "she's already married."

"You're making my partner Alice Prewitt?" He groaned, "Fine. Just for you, James, I'll do it anyway."

They slapped each other on the back in what I can only assume to be a suitably masculine version of a hug. Then Sirius pulled away and gave me a hug as well.

I smiled at him. For now, at least, all was well.

xxxx

**Author's note ahead**

Hey everyone, I have some explaining to do. Unfortunately, I was unable to finish this story as I had planned, but I have decided that this is going to be my stopping point for two reasons.

1) I will no longer have time, as I am about to make a major life change, and

2) I'm giving you all free reign on this ending. Allow me to explain.

I realized as I was going over my outline for the remainder of the story that the Potters have supposedly lived in Godric's Hollow for a little over a year (or since Harry had been born) by the time that Voldemort had come knocking. The problem with this is that their address would have been quite public if they had not performed the Fidelus Charm when they first moved in, and they would have known at that time that Voldemort was after them. So here we find a glaring hole in JKR's timeline. If they had initially made Peter secret keeper, we can assume that he would have quickly and easily given them up and – though Harry would have probably still survived due to Lily making the sacrifice – baby Harry would have only been a few weeks old at most. We know that this is not true from the actual books. And so I came up with the solution that the Fidelus Charm must have strength only for one year, because all magic has its limits and will eventually fade. For those of you wishing for a happy AU ending, Sirius became secret keeper and the murder of the Potters was averted (although that brings in other problems for the war continuing until Harry is old enough to defeat Voldemort). For those of you who would like to keep to canon, I imagine that after this first year, Sirius came to James and Lily with the idea to make Peter secret keeper in order to throw Voldemort off the trail. And the rest, as they say, is history.

It has been a pleasure writing for you all. I hope you enjoyed _Mere Mortals_, and, officially,

**The End**.


End file.
